Chibies!
by Shikon
Summary: COMPLETE! (or is it?) The Author's mini self is to blame for all the misgivings InuYasha and his friends are now suffering. RR! Plz and thnx! PG13 cuz of some language and InuYasha isn't the blame of it!
1. Just getting started!

****

Disclaimer!_ I don't own anything! You got that! Nothing! Nothing! Not a thing! I may be a biter but I'm not a cheater!_

Chibi-Shikon: Hi there! This is Chibi-Shikon, and this is a chibi-chibi episode about to go haywire. I sneaked into Shikon's Secret lab to make a potion of Chibi-Chibi power! I'm going to splash my home made potion all over the InuYasha Gang and-

****

Shikon: _(hollering angrily from Secret Lab)_ Mini Me! What the hell did you do to my lab!?!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(trembling)_ Uh-oh! I have to go now. But I'm taking my Chibi potion with me!_ Runs out the door to the Sacred Portal that leads to the Anime World!_

Shikon runs in just in time to see Chibi-Shikon running out the door. **Shikon**: The hell did that Mini Me get to?! The brat did a combo of "Dee-Dee" from _Dexter's Lab_ and "Skeld" from _Oh! My Goddess!_ in my lab and now I have to find out what the hell she did in there and clean up afterwards. Any who, enjoy the story! Remember! Read, review, and have fun! _Shikon walks back the Secret Lab and starts to clean up while finding out what Chibi-Shikon made._

Chibi-Shikon reentered the room once the coast was clear from the portal and waves to the camera dude to come closer. **Chibi-Shikon**: Tee-hee! ^,^ This potion is a one-time deal so I'm going to use it wisely! Tee-hee! Wish me luck! I have one bottle for each character I come across, I'm going to have so much fun! Main characters only, remember that!_ Disappears into the portal._

****

Camera Dude: _imitating "Boris" from Balto_ _and calls into the portal_: I don't wish you luck! I wish you faith! _Then whispers_: Good luck, Kiddo.

@@@@@@@@@@

****

Chibi Adventures of InuYasha and Company!

__

The plan: Kagome's first on the list!

Chibi-Shikon is walking around the forest of InuYasha to look for one of the many main characters of InuYasha to test out her creation of Chibi-Chibi-ness. She stopped by the Bone-Eater's Well and peered in. 'Nothing but bones,' she thought sadly. "And I wanted Kagome to be my first ginea pig...boo-hoo." She began to whimper when a shadow of a woman hovered over her. It was Kagome!

"Why hello there, Little one," Kagome greets happily. "What are you doing here deep in the forest?"

'She doesn't know me! Good!' Chibi-Shikon thought happily then jumped into Kagome's arm. "I was so scared!" Chibi-Shikon cried out in fear as Kagome caught her in her arms. "I thought I'd never see another person again!"

"Awe, you poor thing," Kagome said sadly. "I guess I'll just have to skip my math test today and take you to Kaede's." Chibi-Shikon nodded as Kagome turned around and headed for the village. "By the way, my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Chibi-Shikon!" Chibi-Shikon answered, smiling at her. Little did Kagome know, Chibi-Shikon's plan to put every main character into cherubim form was going to take effect.

Kagome stopped by a tree a few yards from the village and began to have second thoughts about taking Chibi-Shikon to the village. 'If I go back to the village, InuYasha will take me hostage, but if I don't go back to the village and take Chibi-Shikon with me to my world, everyone will think that she's InuYasha and my child! Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! Besides,' Kagome looked down at Chibi-Shikon in her arms, 'She doesn't even look like InuYasha much less like me!'

Chibi-Shikon felt a debate going through Kagome's mind and though that now would be the best time if any to pour the potion onto her and make her escape into the village to get InuYasha next! "Gomen nasai, Kagome!" Chibi-Shikon exclaimed as she jumped into the air and poured the bottle all over Kagome. Kagome screamed in fright, as she was drenched with pink and then slowly fell to the ground asleep.

InuYasha heard Kagome's scream and dashed towards where the scream came from. 'Something's happened to Kagome!' his thoughts rang as he ran to her. Chibi-Shikon sensed InuYasha coming and jumped into the trees quickly. Finding his love lying, unconscious without the scent of her own blood, InuYasha was relieved that she wasn't hurt, just asleep. "ASLEEP!?!" he hollered. "Kagome! Wake up! Wake up, Kagome!" he yelled shaking her gently. "Kagome! Kagome! Kah-Goh-Meh!" Fear started to reveal its ugly head inside InuYasha. What if Kagome wasn't asleep but dead?! "Kagome! Wake up! Open your eyes! Come on!"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked up at InuYasha. "I-Inu-...Yasha?" she questioned softly and then yawned. Her head was a bit lightheaded and she was dizzy. "Wha-What happened?" she asked, with one hand over her eyes.

"I should be asking you that!" InuYasha argued. "I heard your scream, what's wrong?! You scared me half to death!"

Kagome still looked a little dazed. "I'm sorry, InuYasha," she apologized seeing his fear in his golden eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. I don't—I don't remember what happened to me. . .All I remember was going to the well and then—" She looked around and realized that she was only a few yards from the village. "How did I end up here?" InuYasha didn't answer as he helped her to her feet. Kagome then remembered that she had to take a test so InuYasha brought her to her own world for it and gone with her. Concern for her safety lingered in InuYasha's mind.

Chibi-Shikon was mentally giggling hysterically as she watched her favorite couple go to the Twenty-first century. InuYasha didn't take the time to sniff out the air for any misgivings or if Kagome had a new scent on her! "Good thing, Kagome smells like Herbal Essence!" she laughed, remembering that she added the body spray version of Herbal Essence. "I hope this doesn't have any side-effects," she hoped and then cheered, "I'm gonna get me a Chibi-Kagome!" 'Hm….I wonder how long it'll take for the think to work.' While Chibi-Shikon thinks about it, she creates a portal and heads on home.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

__

Shikon waits at the other side of the gate with a net and catches Chibi-Shikon.** Shikon:** You little brat! I have you at last! What world did you get to, huh?! InuYasha's world?! Or Sailor Moon's World?!

****

Chibi-Shikon: None of your business! Put me down!_ A potion bottle with InuYasha's name falls to the ground through the net. (Screams)_ Oh no! InuYasha's bottle! That means there won't be Chibi-InuYasha! Wwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!

__

Shikon sighs as she swings Chibi-Shikon over her should in the net and picks up the small bottle. Chibi-Shikon continues to cry. **Shikon:** Oh-ho-ho-ho! Making the InuYasha gang turn into little children, now are you? Well! I better start making antidotes. Let's go, pip-squeak.

__

Chibi-Shikon waves to the camera dude to come closer as she calms down and rubs her eyes. **Chibi-Shikon:** That's all for now, folks. Please don't forget to review! In the mean time, I'll try to snake my way out of this! Shikon can't keep me captive forever!


	2. Kagome Part2

**__**

Disclaimer: Bluntly. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The idea of the Shrink Potion is from Wish, which belongs to CLAMP. The only thing I own are the copies sold in stories that I buy with my own cash. Any question about the disclaimer? Too bad, I ain't answering!

Camera dude: Dudes and Dudettes ...Chibi-Shikon is having a bit of trouble getting free from Shikon's Lab, cause like, Shikon is POed at her. The shrink potions is like, made of the same stuff used to make love potions, except with out the flowers. Shah ...I think I'll ask Shikon to make me a potion of Love to get me a girlfriend. Any who, let's check out what's happened to Kagome. _In front of Kagome's house and Kagome's mother walks out._ _Camera dude nudges his friend next to him._ Dude...that Higurashi chick is hot!

****

Camera dude's friend #1: Dude, that's Kagome's mother you're looking at.

****

Camera dude: _shocked and surprised_ No way!

****

Camera dude's friend #1: _nodding _Way...

****

Camera dude: _nodding happily _Guess I know where the hot chicks come from now.

****

Camera dude's friend #1:_ shaking his head_ You are one sick puppy, dude. Sicker than that Miroku dude.

****

Camera Dude: _bowing with arms out in from of him_ Hail Miroku! Lord of all Playas! The messiah of Eros!

__

Shikon is looking out her window to see a bunch of guys in front of her Mini shrine of Miroku, praising and bowing to him. **Shikon:** _yelling at the guys angrily through her bedroom window waving a pair of tongs_ Leave my Miroku alone! Get back to work, you slackers!

__

Chibi-Shikon is in a cage wailing **Chibi-Shikon:**Let me outta here! I want out! Shikon! You can't keep me here forever!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab: Chibi = small, little, tiny, anything related to small

__

The plan: Kagome's first on the list! Part 2

InuYasha has seen to it that Kagome had arrived to school on time and returned home to have lunch with Kagome's mother and grandfather. Ms. Higurashi gave InuYasha some oden while they waited for Kagome to get out of school. But she never did get out, instead, the shrine received a phone fall from one of Kagome's friends saying that Kagome had fallen asleep towards the end of class and hasn't woken up. They needed someone to pick her up. "I'll get her," InuYasha offered and prepared to go to Kagome's school wearing twenty-first clothing and a red cap.

Arriving at the school, Kagome's three friends greeted him politely and led him to their classroom where Kagome was fast asleep. "We haven't been able to wake her up," Ayumi told him. "Are you going to carry her all the way home?"

InuYasha nodded as he knelt down next to Kagome and put her on his back. "I gotta," he answered as he held on to Kagome's hands around his neck and looked at the girls. "Mind carrying her bag for me, one of you?" Eri nodded and took the bag then the four followed InuYasha to the shrine. "Thanks," he said to them as they came within a few feet from the shrine. "You girls better get on home."

The girls agreed. "All right," Yuri answered. "Take care of her for us." InuYasha nodded as Eri handed him Kagome's bag, under Kagome and he watched them leave before making his inhumane-like jumps up the stairs. InuYasha jumped up into the trees to Kagome's room and put her to bed, wondering if he was the blame for wearing and tearing Kagome to complete exhaustion. Kneeling down next to her, he watched Kagome sleep like an angel before going to Sota's room and changing into his usual clothing. He was planning to stay the night but he didn't want to risk being chanted for staying without permission from Kagome, though she'd stop chanting him for coming over, without permission, and staying a few nights, months ago.

"InuYasha?" Ms. Higurashi called seeing him come down and head for the well. "Are you going back now?" InuYasha nodded as she gave him a lunch bag. "Here. A little something I made for you and your friends on the other side. I hope some of them like strawberry shortcake." Thanking her, InuYasha made his way to the well and headed home.

The next day, Kagome woke to feel a bit warmer than usual in her bed. Her clothes that she slept in had become extra large on her, and everything around her seemed to have gotten larger! "What the?!" Kagome exclaimed and realized that her voice had gotten smaller! Looking in the mirror, the first thing Kagome did after waking up and getting out of bed was—scream! "What's happened to me!" Her screams must have awoken her brother first, since he ran into her room to ask her what was wrong. "Sota! I've SHRUNK!" she screamed and started to cry out loud. "I've turned into a CHIBI-CHIBI! This can't be happening!"

"Sis, calm down, I'm sure Mom will think of something," Sota assured and ran to his mother's room. Kagome was pacing around trying to think of a way to hide herself from InuYasha until her family could figure something out. Her mother came into her room and started to laugh!

"Mom! This is no laughing matter! I have to get back to the Feudal Era!" Kagome cried out. "InuYasha's coming to get me!"

Ms. Hirgurashi continued to laugh as she said, "All right, dear. I'll go see if I've kept any of your smaller clothes. Sota, you deal with InuYasha once he gets here. Kagome, come with me." Kagome nodded and quickly followed her mother to where she kept the children's clothing. Sota gulped as he headed for the well and waited for InuYasha to come. He had to make up something fast to stall InuYasha once he came.

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, InuYasha was still feeling a little guilty over overworking Kagome's powers to find more Shikon shards. "InuYasha!" Sango's voice called from under him. "Aren't you going to go get Kagome now? She said yesterday that she didn't have school today."

InuYasha looked down at her and came ground level. "Sango, do you think I've overworked Kagome lately?" he asked wondering.

Sango gave him a questionable look. "If you mean that she has to punish you every four days, then I think yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, yesterday, her friends from her era called her house saying that she'd fallen asleep during lessons and she wasn't able to wake up."

"I'm sure it's nothing, InuYasha. She must have been just tried from getting to places. Now go on to Kagome's world and get her. There's much to do around here and we've got to get the rest of the jewel shards from Koga before Naraku does." Agreeing, InuYasha set off to go over to Kagome's world and found Sota waiting for him.

"Oh, Sota, what's up?" InuYasha asked. "Where's Kagome?"

Sota began to look nervous. He didn't make up anything to save his sister. "K-Kagome is...um—Kagome can't come over today," he answered. "Something came up and she can't get out of it!"

"Oh? Like what?" he asked knowing that Kagome hadn't left the house. Her scent was slightly different though. Like she'd gotten younger. "Where is she?" he asked.

'Great,' Sota thought as he knew he couldn't lie to someone he idolized and pointed to the house. "She's with my mom, but don't freak out when you see her." InuYasha started at him for a moment and then nodded as he headed towards the house. "My sister's gonna kill me," Sota breathed out in a whisper. InuYasha heard him and became concerned. Was Kagome hiding something from him?

InuYasha followed Kagome's scent to her mother's room and knocked on the door. Ms. Higurashi called him in as a streak of blue ducked behind Ms. Higurashi's bed. "What's going on?" InuYasha asked seeing the blue streak and black hair. "Kagome?"

"InuYasha, Kagome's not her self today," Ms. Higurashi informed. "Do you mind if you go on back before her? She'll be right there in a moment."

InuYasha looked at the woman he thought of as a mother and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't see why she has to hide from me."

"She's gotten . . .shy, InuYasha," she answered. "Don't worry about a thing, though. We'll see to it that she goes over today." InuYasha nodded and pointed to the window, asking in a gesture to go through it. "Go ahead, InuYasha." With that, he opened the window and headed out to the well. "Come on out, Dear. He's gone," Ms. Higurashi called out and Kagome crawled out from under the bed and they let out a deep sigh. "What are we going to do now?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "Surely, InuYasha will return."

"I can't let him see me like this!" Kagome complained. "I look like a five year old!"

"Well, you have to go to the other side some time, Hon," she replied. "Surely there is no such thing as magic in this time. You might as well try and find a way to return to normal there." Kagome whimpered as she began to roll out the waist on her pants that Sota let her use. "At least I still kept some of your old clothes and Sota's." Kagome let out a deep sigh as she headed to her room to get ready for her trip. Sota would have to help her bring her stuff into the well. Little did they know, InuYasha had perched himself on the tree next to Ms. Higurashi's widow and nearly fell off it when he saw a child-like Kagome!

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed and then quickly shut himself up in case anyone heard him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Camera Dude: Woah...cliffhanger if you call this a cliff hanger. Tough guy InuYasha has just seen Hottie Kagome as a little kid! Damn, for a little kid, Kagome still looks hot!

****

Camera Dude's friend #1: Gross, dude! Are you some kind of Peophile? Kagome's turned into a five-year-old!

****

Camera Dude: _glares at friend #1_ Anywayz! Stay turned for _Kagome's First on the List Part 3!_

Shikon still in the lab and Camera Dudette is filming her. Shikon looks at the camera. **Shikon:** Oh! Hey there peeps! Shikon here. So InuYasha has found out about the sudden change in Kagome, huh? Oh well. I'm still trying to figure out how long this potion will last. Hopeful, just a day. InuYasha is safety out of danger of having this stuff get on him and everyone seeing a Chibi-InuYasha. You heard the Camera Dudes. Stay tuned for Part 3!

****

Chibi-Shikon: Camera Dudette! Please get me out of here! Somebody! Anybody!

****

Shikon: If I get at least five reviews saying they want you out, then I'll let you go.

****

Chibi-Shikon: Re-view! Re-view! Re-view! Re-view! Please! Send Reviews to get me out of this cursed cage!


	3. Kagome Part3

****

Disclaimer! **_I don't own anything! Stop asking!_** Annoying people that want Disclaimers...

__

Camera Dudette, checking Shikon's e-mail for her. **Camera Dudette:** Shikon! We got a person wanting to know your age. What do I say?

__

Shikon still does some research on how to return someone that had been chibi-fied to normal. **Shikon:** Tell them I'm old enough to actually watch InuYasha on TV. (Age limit to watch anime like InuYasha done by ViZ: 13 and up.)

__

Chibi-Shikon, sitting in the cage playing with the empty bottle she used on Kagome looks up at Dudette hopeful for some reviews that want her out of the cage. _During commercial, Shikon had taken the remaining Chibi-tizer potions so was not to caught havoc while caged._ **Chibi-Shikon:** _happily_ What are the votes so far, Dudette!? Does anyone want me out of here?!

__

Camera Dudette looks at her apologetically from the computer. **Camera Dudette: **Sorry, Little Shikon. I can't tell you.

__

Chibi-Shikon snaps her fingers and starts to wail** Chibi-Shikon:** No fair! I want out of here! Shikon! You big meanie! Let me out of here!

****

Shikon: Whatever, brat. Now shut up and let's get back to what's happening to Little Kaggie. _Looks out the window and still sees a mob of guys praising her shrine dedicated to Miroku._ Dammit, you morons! Get back to work! This ain't no church to worship the God of Perverted Minds! _All the guys scatter and return to their jobs._ What does it take to keep those morons' minds from going into the gutter?!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Gomen Nasia: I'm very sorry (shorten-Gomen: I'm sorry)

__

Kagome's First part 3

"This sucks big time!" Kagome screamed as she arrived at the Feudal Era and climbed out of the well without her backpack. The damned thing was too heavy for her to carry into the well as well as getting it out. "I hate this!" she wailed and started to cry. "How am I suppose to help now that I'm like this! This isn't cool!" She continued to wail and cry until InuYasha came to her.

"Kagome?" he asked and she looked up at him quickly forcing herself to stop crying but ended up catching the hiccups as he knelt down in front of her to become eye leveled. "Kagome? What . . .what happened to you!?" he asked in shock.

Kagome rubbed her eyes to wipe away the remaining tears. "You . . .can tell it's me, InuYasha?" she asked. "I mean . . .I'm a little kid!"

"So?" he asked shrugging it off. "I could tell it's you by your scent, Kagome. What happened to you?! Why are you like this anyway?!" Going undetected by InuYasha, he was yelling at her from shock and scaring her.

"I don't know how this happened!" she yelled back and started to cry again. "Stop yelling at me!" She resumed her sorrowful wails making InuYasha really, really guilty. The scent of Sorrow had gotten to him.

InuYasha frowned at her sadly and said, "Gomen nasai, Kagome. Really. Stop crying, please." Kagome nodded but couldn't stop herself so InuYasha took her into his arms. "Shhh . . .It's all right," he cooed. "Let's talk to Kaede about this and see if she could come up with something." Kagome didn't speak, she couldn't through her cries so she just nodded. "Is your stuff in the well?" Again she nodded and he told her to wait for him while he grabbed the bag in the well. 'What in all the hells happened to Kagome?' he wondered as he grabbed Kagome's yellow bag. 'Could this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?' He jumped out of the well with the bag and nodded to Kagome to hop onto his back. She did but his hair had completely hid her entire body. "Kagome?"

"Hai?" she answered as she popped up on his shoulder, opposite of the backpack.

"Just checking. Hold on tight," he told her and they headed off to the village.

"Lady Kagome?!" Miroku exclaimed in shock as InuYasha placed Kagome's backpack by the door. Kagome slipped down behind InuYasha and didn't notice that Miroku was in the room. "What has happened to you, Lady Kagome?!"

"Huh?! You know this is Kagome?" InuYasha asked surprised as Kagome stayed beside him. "How?"

"Easy. By her eyes," Miroku answered as he looked closely at her then at Lady Kaede. "What are we to do now that Kagome's a child, Lady Kaede? Surely if the demons found out that a powerful priestess has become pocket size, they'd come after her."

"That's very reassuring, Miroku," Kagome commented as she sat down by InuYasha. "I have to get back to normal! I'm useless in this size, I'll just be a burden to all of you! I know it!"

"That's no true, Kagome!" InuYasha countered. "You still have spirit power in you, you can still use that!"

Kaede agreed, "Aye. Even in that form, you still have the same power as when you were normal size. Fear not, I will find a cure for this spell." Kagome ducked her head as she whimpered about being little. "Kagome, child, do not let your size get the best of you!" Kagome nodded but still hung her head. "Do not worry. Hopefully you'll find a cure before I do."

"We can only hope," Kagome whispered in response.

"Hey, InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked as they started off on their journey. "This is unlike you to have us start our journey without her."

Kagome was latched onto InuYasha's back, hiding in his hair, listening to their conversation. InuYasha had the yellow bag over his shoulder next to Kagome. "Kagome couldn't make it," he lied. "She said to go on without her. She'll find us."

"But . . .don't we need her to detect any more shards on our way to Koga's den?" Shippo asked. "This feels weird, traveling without her . . ."

"Seriously . . ." Sango agreed sadly. "I hope she isn't sick. Or that you didn't get in a fight with her again, InuYasha!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" InuYasha yelled in defense. "She just said to go on without her!" Kagome let out a sigh, telling him in a whisper that they didn't know about her change and to be a bit kinder to them. InuYasha let out a sigh and looked over his shoulder to Sango and Shippo. "Kagome said she would stay at the village and wait for us if she couldn't sense us out. We'll only be gone for a few days anyway. Once we get the shards from Koga, we'll come right back."

"But Kagome's the only one that could purify the shards," Shippo stated as he hung onto Miroku's shoulder. "But I guess if Kagome isn't there, you and Koga wouldn't fight and he'll just hand over the shards."

"We can only hope for that," Miroku replied. "But you do have a point, Shippo. How are we to insure that the shards that Koga gives us are pure? Do you have something of Kagome's that could purify the shards in her absents, InuYasha?"

"Can I kill him?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome.

"Absolutely not," Kagome protested. InuYasha didn't answer Miroku as they continued their way to Koga's den.

It didn't take very long for everyone to reach Koga's den. It was nearly sunset and Koga had found Kagome hiding under InuYasha's hair in a flash. Luckily for them, only Miroku was with them. Sango and the other wolves were elsewhere concerned over Kagome's absents. "Kagome-chan?!" Koga exclaimed in surprised. "What in the world happened to you, my love?!" InuYasha growled in bitter jealousy at Koga's endearment to Kagome. "My dearest! I'll do anything in my powers to return you to normal!" Koga declared and gave Kagome his shards. "As promised, I give you my shards. I pray that these will return you to normal." Kagome blushed as she took the shards. A bright light flashed for a moment and then dimmed to reveal nothing. "What?! Kagome's still a little girl?!"

Kagome forced a smile of reassurance. "Don't be so concerned over me, Koga-kun," she said hiding her disappointment. She was hoping that the shards would return her to normal. "Is there a hot spring around here? I need to get some R and R."

Koga nodded and told her that there was a hot spring a mile away from the den. "You might want to have an escort, Kagome," he told her. "Even if you're not really a little girl, you're still at a risk." Kagome nodded as InuYasha said that he would go with her to keep watch, "Only!" InuYasha added forcefully as Kagome grabbed some stuff from her backpack and had InuYasha carry her to the spring.

Just like Koga had said, the hot spring was a mile away from the den. Kagome cheered as she slid off InuYasha and ran to the spring. "Hey! Hold it Kagome!" InuYasha halted. "Don't go running off without me. You don't have your bow and arrows with you."

"Then hurry it up, InuYasha!" she said. "I wanna go in!" InuYasha sighed as he sat by the spring with his back turned. Kagome was on the other side getting undressed and changed into a two piece bathing suit she had owned when she was five. "No peeking, InuYasha!" Kagome announced as she stepped into the spring.

"Don't worry about that. Just get your bath done," he told her with his eyes closed. 'As long as I don't see her, I'm in complete control of my emotions!' His ears winced at the sound of Kagome's sudden scream.

"Owowowowow!" Kagome exclaimed. Her voice back to normal. "What the hell is this!?" she exclaimed looking down at herself. She'd return to normal once her whole body was in the hot spring and her old swimsuit was now really, really small on her and tight! She had to remove it quick or she'd lose feeling to her limbs! "InuYasha! Toss me your Tetsusaiga! And don't look!" she yelled

'Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look!' InuYasha's thoughts repeated over and over again as he tossed her his sword and heard clothing tear. InuYasha felt his face begin to heat up as he Tetsusaiga was returned to him. "Kagome?" he questioned once he found his voice. "Are you . . ." he tried to glance at her and found her next to him with her head above the water. She was back to her teenage-self! "Kagome, you're back to normal!"

"Yeah, I know," she answered not standing up. "But I've got a problem."

"Which is?"

"I didn't bring any of my clothes that would regular fit me," she answered making herself and InuYasha go red.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon: _on the phone with Camera Dude_ What the hell?! All Kagome did was take a bath in a hot spring?! _Turned to Chibi-Shikon._ You little brat! And here I am still doing research on this piece of crap you call Minimizer!

__

Chibi-Shikon starts to swing to and fro in her cage and topples the cage over to open it and then runs off in complete terror. **Chibi-Shikon:** I didn't say that I didn't know how a person could return to normal now did I?! Besides! How was I to know that taking a bath would be the cure! _Grabs her chibi bottles and heads towards the portal that leads to the InuYasha world after pouring some of the Chibi-Chibi potions on Shikon making her the same size as Chibi-Shikon._ See how it feels to be a Mini Me, Shikon!

__

Shikon stares down at herself as she is dripping wet from the potion. **Shikon:** _growls _That little . . .Argh! _takes out a remote title: Tama-chan Mac #30. _Tama-chan! It's show time! _Presses red button. _ Hunt down Clone #12, Chibi-Shikon!_ Ground starts to rumble and out comes a **small** lynx demon from underground. The lynx jumps into the portal and starts its hunt for Chibi-Shikon._

Camera Dudette is watching in awe from the porch as her boss had just been minimized and flips her camera over to her. **Camera Dudette:** I think I'll start the bath for Shikon. Um . . . In the mean time, Shikon would want to ask you viewers on who you'd think Chibi-Shikon would minimize in the World of InuYasha next, but she's a bit busy at the moment. I know a lot of you would want to see Chibi-InuYasha but Shikon is keeping the potion from Chibi-Shikon for his protection. Anyway, send in your thoughts.

Warning from Shikon-

****

Shikon: Hey, if my mini me splashes her potion at you before Tama catches her and you shrink, take a bath in a hot spring or spa or a bubble bath with a relaxing atmosphere around. The potion seems to tighten your entire body in order to make it shrink. A relaxing bath would relax your body and return you to normal. Okay! Ja ne! (See you later!)


	4. So close yet so Far!

****

Disclaimer: _Same as last time! I don't own BS!_

Chibi-Shikon singing as she walks around the forest of InuYasha. **Chibi-Shikon:** How much is that doggie by the window? _(barks)_ The one with the waggling tail. How much is that doggie by the window? I am hoping that he is for sale!

__

Camera dude is watching Chibi-Shikon from a Meowth hot-air balloon. **Camera Dude:** Shah . . What's up, People all over the world! Camera Dude, Sk8er Boi here! Just getting a bird's eye view of the fugitive Little Four-Soul. During the break, my homie Girl, Camera Dudette, told me that the boss had become Minimized. What a shocker! Okay, now that's out in the open, I heard that Little Four-Soul is going to give the Almighty Miroku a gift. Now I'm a little skeptic. She doesn't happen to have a potion of Love now does she?

__

Camera dude's friend #1 is next to him taking to his girlfriend, Camera Dudette's Friend #1. **Camera Dude's Friend #1:** Love you too babe. TTYL. _(puts cell phone away and looks over to Camera Dude)_ What's Chibi-Shikon up to now, Sk8er Boi?

****

Camera Dude: The little girl is singing. Nothing new.

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Seriously? What about? _(Listens to Chibi Shikon Singing)_ Dude! She's gonna go after Bad Ass Sesshomaru!

****

Camera Dude: Oh $+!t! We better call Shikon! Get your phone! _(they stumble for the cell phone and it falls out of the balloon) _F*&#ing Hell!

@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Arigato: Many Thanks (Longer version: Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank You)

__

So Close Yet So Far! Chibi-Shikon's Recapture!

Chibi-Shikon is singing 'How much is that Dog by the Window" and gets smacked on the head with a cell phone. "Ouchies!" she exclaimed rubbing her head and picking up the cell phone. "Dragon? The heck?" she spoke out loud and looked up to see a pokemon blimp. "TEAM ROCKET!" she exclaimed pointing up and then remembered that she was in the World of InuYasha. "Oh wait. Wrong Anime!" She looks around and opens all of her senses. "Let's see...Tama-chan is after me." She looked at the bottle she has. "Dammit! Shikon still has InuYasha's potion!" she complained and picked up a bottle titled "Miroku." "Oh well!" she says happily. "I'll go find Miroku-sama!" Skipping happily to the village, Chibi-Shikon was careful not to run into Kagome and InuYasha. 'Now what's the cure to return a _guy_ to normal?' she wondered as she headed to the village. 'I know that _girls_ could take a bath to return to normal. But what about _guys_?'

"Kagome!" Sango called as Kagome and InuYasha came to the Wolf's den. Kagome was wearing InuYasha's cloak (in the same way she wore it in the Peach Man Chapter/Episode) as emerged from the forest. "Kagome, why are you wearing InuYasha's cloak like that? What happened?!" Sango asked jumping into conclusions. "Did someone—" she began to ask and looked at InuYasha.

"Nothing happened!" InuYasha blurted out.

Koga heard and jumped into the conversation taking Kagome away from InuYasha. "Kagome! Did this mutt take advantage of you?! If he did," he growled.

"Koga! Nothing happened!" Kagome argued as he released her just as Shippo jumped into her arms. "Shippo!"

"Kagome!" he declared, jumping onto her chest. "Where have you been? How did you get here?!"

"It must be the power of love that led Kagome here," Miroku assumed. "Eh, InuYasha?"

"Where are you getting at, Monk?" InuYasha asking in a deathly low voice as he took Kagome into his arms. "What is this 'power of love' you're talking about?" Kagome looked up at him and then started to giggle. "What? Am I missing something?" he asked her.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said as she snaked from his arms and pulled out her sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep. Good night!" she said and coiled herself into it with Shippo.

"But don't you want to eat first, Ka-" InuYasha began to ask when they heard little snores coming from Kagome. "Guess not."

"Kagome must be really tired after her travel," Sango assumed. She still didn't know that Kagome had been minimized and was hiding under InuYasha's hair; no one had told her. "Let's let her rest."

Morning came and Chibi-Shikon found herself surrounded by birds! "Eeeyaah!" she screamed. "How did I get here!? I want my Mommy! Shikon! Help!" The sound of metal clashing against metal met Chibi-Shikon's ears and she looked up to see Miroku. "Ah! I'm saved!" she claimed and jumped onto Miroku's chest. "Arigato! Arigato!" she chanted.

"Young one, what are you doing here in the nest of the Birds of Paradise?" Miroku asked as he held onto her with one hand. "Come, let us go find your mother." Chibi-Shikon nodded as she held on to him and they climbed down to join his friends.

"Miroku, what did you find?" InuYasha asked and he showed him Chibi-Shikon. InuYasha seemed to be taken back at the sight of her. "What the heck are you?! Some sort of chipmunk with human features?!" he exclaimed

"I'm a Mini Copy!" Chibi-Shikon exclaimed angrily. "And don't call me a chipmunk! Call me Chipmunk and you die!"

"Bring it on, Chipmunk!" InuYasha challenged, testing her.

"Now, now, none of this, please!" Kagome pleaded. She still wore InuYasha's cloak. "We're on our way home so I could get some clothes. I don't want to hear any fighting between the little one and InuYasha, you got that!" InuYasha and Chibi-Shikon calmed themselves and called a truce.

"Shall we split up then? Miroku, Kilala, and I will bring this child to her home while you, InuYasha, and Shippo go back to the village and return home, Kagome. We'll return once we bring her home." Sango suggested and turned to Chibi-Shikon. "Where do you live, Little One?" Sango asked.

Chibi-Shikon didn't answer as she heard something rustle behind them. "Eek!" she screamed and jumped off Miroku just as a demon Lynx appeared from behind a bush and ran after her. "Leave me alone, Tama!" she screamed but was snatched up from the ground in Tama's mouth. "Eek!" Chibi-Shikon screamed as she dropped the bottle with Miroku's name on it. "Oh no! My bottle!" She looked up at Tama as Tama opened a portal to the 'Real World' in the sky. "Nonononononononono! I don't wanna come home!" Chibi-Shikon screamed. "I wanna stay here! Tama!"

The group watching in awe as Chibi-Shikon and Tama vanished into the portal. Something light and solid hit Miroku on the head shattering on contact, spilling its fluid over his head. "Hm? Is it raining?" he wondered looking up at the sky and then back at everyone. "Well, that was an interesting distraction. Let's continue on our journey shall we?" Everyone agreed and resumed their travel, thinking that tomorrow was about to go a little beyond strange.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Camera Dudes in the blimp: Nnnnoooo! The King of Tainted Minds has been baptized by unholy water! How un-cool! This is scandalous! How could you Chibi-Shikon! How!?

__

Shikon answers their question through the intercom on the blimp. **Shikon: **Easy. She just did! Get back to work!

****

Camera Dude: But Boss! Miroku has just been baptized with that gunk that Chibi-Shikon made!

****

Shikon: _(sarcastic)_ Tell me about it. Listen, I've just discovered there's a slight difference in the potions. Kagome's ounce was meant to come off whenever she took a bath and— _(silences then a shocked voice) _DID YOU SAY MIROKU WAS SPLASHED!?

****

Camera Dude: Yeah. Chibi-Shikon dropped her bottle on his head and the thing broke! When does this thing start working?!

****

Shikon: How the hell am I suppose to know! Keep a close eye on Miroku! I'll find a cure! _(to herself)_ Hopefully he'll find it for I do.

__

Tama returns home with Chibi-Shikon in her mouth and puts her in a concealed room with no windows and doors, _only a mirror and a table_. **Chibi-Shikon:** Awe fooey! This is so un-cool!

__

Camera Dudette comes and takes the rest of the bottles. **Camera Dudette:** That's what you get for breaking out, Chibi-Shikon. _(Turns camera over to face the watchers)_ You're all so nice to send reviews to Shikon! Please send more! Arigato, minna-san! Flames are accepted and questions are fun to answer! _(turns over to face Tama)_ Watch her, Tama. _(Tama purrs as she takes her post)_

Shikon enters the room with a sour look on her face. **Shikon: **Those idiots . . .Camera Dudette, you boyfriend thought that Chibi was going after Sesshomaru. _(looks at Chibi-Shikon)_ You little squirt! Do you want to die!? Sesshomaru could have killed you!

****

Chibi-Shikon: So!? You could always make another mini you! _(opens a bottle of Minimizer and squirts it all over Shikon)_ Eat this, Shikon!

__

Shikon shrinks and is again drenched with Minimizer Liquid. Shikon starts to scream in the same level as InuYasha's foul Language while Camera Dudette carries her off. **Camera Dudette:** All you fans of Miroku, I pray that you will still be his fans after what happens tomorrow. (Next Chapter) Ja ne! (see you later!)


	5. Miroku Part2

****

Disclaimer: _If there is such a thing like Demons, I'll be considered a Half-Demoness! I don't own anything that's Rumiko Takahashi/CLAMP related!_

Shikon at the computer reading reviews, still chibi-tized. **Shikon: **Weird people are so cool! _(Looks over to the prison which Chibi-Shikon is being kept)_ Have you seen Shippo yet, Chibi? A reviewer asking,

__

Chibi-Shikon is sitting on the table cross-legged and stares at herself in the mirror and looks up to the open ceiling. **Chibi-Shikon: **No. Can I come out now?

****

Shikon: No. Not unless you know how to get out with just a mirror and a table. No cheating by trying to climb over the ceiling! _Chibi-Shikon grunts and scene changes to the Dudes in the InuYasha world._

****

Camera Dude: This is Camera Dude, Sk8er Boi, reporting for duty! _(gives salute to Camera Dudette standing across from him with camera)_ It's six in the morning and everyone is just about to wake. Let's watch what our god of Sexual Harassment has in store in his cherubim (chibi) form! We have just sent my buddie, Camera Dude's friend #1 down by the really cool Grandmother Kaede's place to see the change. We'll page him right now. _(Picks up walkie-talkie)_ Dude, Dude do you copy? Dude, this is da King callin. Report what you have seen so far.

__

Camera Dude's Friend #1 gets POed at Camera Dude for sending him so close to the action. **Camera Dude's friend #1:** _(threatens)_ You are so dead once I get back up there . . . _(begins to relax)_ So far nothing's happening. Thank the Gods. I'm on my way up.

****

Camera Dude: Cool. I'll let down the ladder. Chillin out.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

(Does anyone like me doing this? I'm just wondering. I'll stop if anyone asks me to.)

New Vocab! Baka- moron, dummy, idiot, stupid

Hentia- pervert

etchi- perverted

Fuku- school uniform

__

Miroku's "Gift" Part 2!

Sango felt something heavy and small on top of her and woke to see Miroku's head on her chest, or she thought it was Miroku. Inhaling sharply before jolting up and striking Miroku on the head, she screamed, "Hentia!"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome around her waist as they were on their way back from Kagome's world when they heard Sango's scream. Kagome still wore InuYasha's cloak over her fuku. Earlier, InuYasha asked why she hadn't given him back his cloak and she just answered, "In my time, some guys are flattered that a girl wore his clothes."

****

*Short Flashback*

"Oh? Why?" he asked, curious.

"Because," she answered and felt it like that as they headed back 'home' through the well. "Something about owning. I think it's mostly an American thing."

"What's American?" InuYasha asked as they jumped out from the well and Kagome made a head start to the village without him. "Wha? Hey! Kagome!"

****

*End of Short Flashback*

"Whoop, Sango and Miroku must be awake," Kagome assumed as InuYasha held her and she looked over to him. She noticed his ears twitch and she couldn't help but rub them gently to make InuYasha growl softly in a loving sort of way as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, falling asleep. "What's up, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, teasing.

"The sky," he tried to answer before nearly falling on her and waking up again. "Hey! You planned that!" he accused as he got his footing back. Kagome giggled as she put her hands back down over his on her waist. "Let's go stop Sango," he suggested and Kagome nodded but InuYasha didn't let her go. "You know, we leave them alone for a day and Miroku ends up doing something perverted to Sango."

"Miroku's blood line must be feared," Kagome laughed as she walked out of InuYasha's grasp. "Let's break up the un-just battle between Sango and Miroku before something bad happens."

InuYasha followed after her saying, "Oh, like our fights are un-just?!"

Sango was panting hard as her right hand throbbed from smacking Miroku's face really hard. She didn't want to find an Etchi Baka lying on her chest in the morning, much less every morning! "Miroku . . ." she growled angrily as she grabbed her boomerang bone from the wall. "You have done you're last perverted deed!" she declared when she finally noticed that a young boy was dressed in Miroku's clothes. The boy with dark, stormy blue eyes and ebony black hair sat up from his pervious place next to Sango rubbing the sore pink hand print on his chest. "Ah . . .A boy?" Sango questioned as she released her weapon and stared at him. "Where—where did Miroku go?"

"I'm right here, Sango," the boy answered before realizing how squeaky his voice was and how big his clothes were. "What . . .what in the world!?" he yelled waking Shippo and Lady Kaede up. "What sorcery is this?!" he declared.

"Hm?" Kaede mumbled as she noticed Miroku. "What's this? A young Miroku?"

"I've been curse!" Miroku declared hysterically. "Again!" Shippo was laughing at the sight of Little Miroku until Miroku gave him a KO to the head with his staff. "How humiliating! Lady Kaede do you have a cure for this!?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, Lord Monk," Kaede answered. "Pray thee that Kagome knows the answer, fore she too had been shrunken down to size." Sango became wide-eyed and Kaede realized that only she and Shippo didn't know about Kagome's change the other day. "She had been shrunken down to size yesterday, Sango, though she hid under InuYasha's mane from you and Shippo."

"How'd she return to normal?" Sango asked.

"That you will have to wait until Kagome and InuYasha return from Kagome's world," Kaede answered. "Until then, Miroku, you will have to change into more suitable clothing to fit you until you return to normal." Miroku groaned in complaint as he agreed to change into more suitable clothing.

Meanwhile, InuYasha and Kagome were peeking into the hut to see Mini Miroku and had to run elsewhere to laugh at Miroku. He looked so cute as a little kid! Now Miroku could relive his childhood as a child with an adult's mind, how wrong is that!?

"Sango, from now on, you'll have to keep an eye on Miroku," Kaede advised as the two women walked out of the hut to let Miroku change into a youngster's outfit. Sango looked disgusted at the idea like how InuYasha was disgusted to work with Kagome when the Shikon Jewel was shattered. "It cannot be helped, Sango. I know not the cure for such spells and you know how Miroku can be. Just this once is all I'm asking."

Letting out a deep sigh, Sango agreed. "All right. Just this once and that's all." She sighed deeply agained breathing out, "I have to watch an Etchi Baka. Damn." The voice of a young girl and Miroku's voice caught Sango's attention and she looked to see him getting "front row seats" on the girl. "MIROKU!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

(UY-Lum* Urusei Yatsura)

****

Camera Dude and Camera Dude's friend #1: Holy $#!+!! Miroku's turned into Ataru from UY! How totally cool!

****

Shikon: _(on the Walkie-talkie)_ No, that's just wrong! I'd be happy if Sango had Lum's (also from UY) thunder shock power to go with her boomerang! That'd be totally cool!

__

Scene changes to Lab where Chibi-Shikon is still in the damned prison with no doors or windows. **Chibi-Shikon: **Shikon's crazy! Get me out of here! I'm hungry! (**Shikon:** There's food on the table, Dimwit.) This is child abuse, Shikon!

****

Shikon: ………………Shut up . . .Chibi! You're not a child but an experiment gone psycho!

__

Camera Dudette's friend #1 flips camera to her while Shikon works on antidote for Minimizer Potion. **Camera Dudette's Friend #1:** Hey there! My girlfriend is busy at the moment because, girls, you know what happens every once a month. Anyway! Hope you liked what's happening! Review please! Bet you Chibi-Shikon doesn't know whom to get to next once she's free. Send Ideas. Um . . . Main Characters (good or bad) only!

****

Shikon: _(Gasps!)_ Oh cripes, so my earlier warning was only helpful to girls! Guys! I'm soo sorry! Please forgive! _(ducking her head as if someone's gonna hit her)_


	6. Miroku Part3

**__**

Disclaimer!!!!! **_I don't own anything! Rumiko Takahashi and CLAMP can keep their property for all I care! I'm just an innocent Bystander!_**

****

Camera Dude's Friend #2: Wazzup in the Main lands, Islands, and High lands?! This is Camera Dude's Friend #2 and I've just been recruited to keep an eye out for my Boyz in the World of InuYasha as well as Lil Shikon for da boss. I praise Miroku for his heroism but, Sorry Miroku, as much as I idolize you, I praise the Goddess of Reason and the Furies, Lady Sango of the Demon Exterminators. _(Guys in the background shouts: Traitor!)_ I'm sorry Dudes. I idolize Lord Miroku and all but his method of getting girls is not my thing. _(Girls sigh deeply in admiration)_ Anywayz, on with the show!

__

Chibi-Shikon is staring at the mirror on the table while eating Wacdonald's.** Chibi-Shikon: **_(mumbles) _Saw . . . half . . .whole . . . _(walks to the mirror grabs a saw, walks to the table, cuts it in half) _ I see what I saw, Use the saw to cut the table in half, two halves make a whole, use hole to get out! Yay! _(Hole in the wall appears were the Table was and Chibi-Shikon jumps out of prison)_ Yay! ^,^ I'm Free, I'm free! _(sees Tama-chan sleeping and sneaks off giggling and makes her way to Shikon's puter to see Sesshomaruwuzhere's message)_ Hahahaha! Sorry to Disappoint! But I'm back and I'm gonna get the Big Bad Doggie, Sesshomaru! Hahaha! _(Runs off to grab the remaining potions, except InuYasha and jumps into Anime Portal)_

(Shikon is standing behind Chibi-Shikon and magically changes the direction of the portal from World of InuYasha to the World of Demon City. Shikon waits for ten seconds before hearing Chibi-Shikon's scream and yanks her out of the portal) **Shikon:** Have fun in Demon City, Chibi? _(Chibi-Shikon is as white as pearl, shivering in fright) _I guess she did.

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #1: That was cruel, Boss.

****

Shikon: _(turns to Camera Dudette's Friend #1)_ I know but it was cool too!

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #1: ~_~; Cruel yet cool . . . yer weird boss.

****

Shikon: O,o o,O _(Camera Dudette's Friend #1 makes a move to strike Shikon on the head) _Gah! *,* _(KOed)_

****

Camera Dudette's Friend: Read, Review, have fun! Send ideas on new punishments for Chibi-Shikon. _(Turns to Shikon and Chibi-Shikon on the floor, both are TKO.)_ Never thought that Chibi-Shikon and Shikon would exchange personalities… How embarrassing…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Kawaii-Cute

__

Miroku's "Gift" Part 3

Sango sighed wondering in concern where Kagome and InuYasha were. She didn't want to be stuck with a perverted man-turned-boy very long, even if the man was to be her future husband. Walking aimlessly around the village, Sango jumped at the sudden grasp around her hand to see Miroku holding it. "What's the matter, Sango?" he asked looking up at her. "You look like Kagome, thinking like that." Sango looked at him and felt her face begin to burn with embarrassment. "What's on your mind, Sango?"

"Nothing," she lied, a bit too quickly for Miroku's taste. "Nothing's on my mind but Naraku's death and my brother's life." Miroku nodded as he still held onto her hand. "Why are you holding my hand, Miroku?" she asked.

"Because you looked lonely," he answered, "and that's really not on your mind. Tell me. Everyone is thinking about Naraku's death and Lady Kagome is also thinking about Kohaku. She too has a little brother you know." Sango sighed deeply and sadly as she thought about Kohaku. "Speak, Sango. I must know what's on your mind."

"I've told you, Miroku," she answered. "Please do not ask to repeat myself."

"There is more, I know it," he probed as he began to tug her into following him. "Come! I must show you something!" Before Sango could ask what it was, Hachi (the raccoon demon, Miroku's companion) appeared before them. "Hachi! Good timing! Please take us up to the temple of my foster Father, Mushin! There is something I want to show Sango-chan."

Hachi seemed surprised at the size of Miroku but didn't question how he came to be, just transformed and led the couple to the temple.

Elsewhere, Kagome and InuYasha were watching the two with Shippo gagged by InuYasha and Kilala in Kagome's arms. "We have to follow," Kagome spoke as she looked down at Kilala. "Please don't hate me, Kilala, for surprising you." The demon cat made no gesture of hatred towards Kagome as she transformed for them without asking and they followed Hachi.

"Are we spying on Sango and Miroku, Kagome?" Shippo asked after setting himself free from InuYasha's grasp and latched onto Kagome's lap. "Why are we doing that?!"

"Shh!" Kagome chastised. "We don't want to be found." Shippo didn't understand what was going on but he obeyed Kagome and kept quiet.

Sunset was fast approaching and Hachi had taken Miroku and Sango to the Temple of Mushin where Mushin had drunk himself to sleep, again, on the temple floor. "The drunken baffoon," Miroku complained as he took Sango's hand into his and led her out to the garden and up the mountain. "The sun is about to set," Miroku said as he looked behind him to see the horizon begin to beckon the sun to rest in its bedding. "Hurry, Sango, we don't have much time left."

"Time for what, Miroku?" Sango asked as she followed him "Where are we going?"

"Surprise!" Miroku answered so child-like that Sango nearly forgot that he had a spell cast on him and truly was a grown man "We're almost there!" he declared happily.

'I do not whether to be cautious or happy about being around him,' Sango thought as she caught up with him. Miroku stopped at the top of the mountain and sat down by the waterfall, waiting for Sango, and when she did join him, he looked to the horizon to see the sun begin its journey behind the forest. Sango followed his gaze and her breath was nearly taken away. "It's beautiful . . ." she commented.

Miroku nodded, agreeing with her, and looked at her. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you," he complimented before Sango turned to him in complete shock. "You are surprised."

"I'm speechless," she corrected as blush began to taint her cheeks and she turned away to watch the setting sun, hoping that Miroku didn't see the faint redness on her face. "I'm sure I'm not the first to come here with you," she whispered in disappointment, thinking about all the girls Miroku had been with before meeting their friends and her.

"On the contrary, you are the first to come here with me," Miroku replied looking over to the horizon. "I had sworn to my father that the woman that I brought here to watch this would be the one that I'd spend the rest of my life with." He saw Sango lower her head suddenly, like a jolt, and took her hand into his. "I know we promised to be husband and wife, Sango, but how is our relationship to bloom if you're not open to me?"

Sango duck her head even lower until her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Gomen nasia, Miroku," she apologized. "I'm just frustrated about everything and nothing all at once. Once our journey of collecting Jewel shards and the defeat of Naraku will reach it's end, but what will become of those that we've met that were touched by the Jewel and those that were touched by Kagome? She will leave us once this is over. I don't want her to leave!"

Kagome gasped as she, InuYasha and the two demons listened to their conversation. InuYasha glanced at her in concerned, he too didn't want Kagome to leave once this was over and Naraku was defeated. She was where InuYasha felt like 'home' and made him feel like he could take on the world as long as she stayed by him. Heck, if anybody hadn't noticed, InuYasha wanted Kagome for himself! If anyone, be them demon or human, that stood in the way of his happiness with Kagome, they were going straight to hell and that included the well that connected his world to hers and the resurrected Kikyo. 'But does she feel the same?' InuYasha wondered keeping his eyes on his other two friends.

'Is that what everyone feels?' Kagome wondered concerned and felt InuYasha grasp her hand into his. "InuYasha?"

"Just listen," he told her without looking and she nodded once and looked on to listen.

"Sango, neither do I," Miroku agreed. "She is part of us, the sister we've never had, sort to speak. But we must also think of her happiness just as much as we do our own. We're just as guilty of keeping her here from her studies as InuYasha." Sango giggled. "Eh? Do I hear someone cheering up now?"

"Hmm . . ." Sango replied as she smiled and rubbed her eyes. She was supposedly crying softly and undetected to Miroku. "Tis good to hear someone else say that," she said as she laid back down to see the first star in the velvet sky. The star was shining an amber glow and the thought of Kohaku came to mind. "Kohaku . . ." she whispered. "His shard is already in the hands of Naraku."

"You don't know that for a fact, Sango!" Miroku exclaimed getting to his feet and looking down at her. "If there's a will, there's a way to get Kohaku back! You mustn't lose hope, you mustn't give up!"

Sango looks at him baffled and smiles at him. "Being with all of you gives me courage," she said and sat up. "We are our own unique family. Three Humans, three demons, though one demon manages to run away whenever the battle gets too dangerous, and a half-demon that is starting to open up a bit."

"I'd say," Miroku agreed sitting down next to her again. Sango smiled at him and he smiled back.

On a Meowth Blimp, Camera Dudes are chanting, "Do it" over and over again. In Shikon's house, Camera Dudettes are watching the scene from a monitor chanting, "Kiss her" over and over again. Outside in Shikon's back yard, half a ton of people are chanting Miroku's name, while another half a ton of people are chanting Sango's name in the front yard.

"Get the fireworks ready!" someone calls out as they watch Miroku and Sango moves closer towards each other for a kiss. "And the alcohol!"

Kagome has Shippo's eyes closed saying that this isn't something children should watch while InuYasha is agape at the sight. "Are they really?" InuYasha asked as the intention of their friends' romantic was getting to him. Kagome shushed him without the word as they continued to watch.

3…2…1! Happy New Year! Sango and Miroku have just shared their first kiss! Fireworks in the Real World are exploding, wine bottle corks are shooting to the sky, Dudes and Dudettes are celebrating! And while that's happening, Miroku changes back to his adult self, still holding Sango in his kiss and pulls her even closer to him. "Goal!!" a bunch of guys call out cheering Miroku on.

Sango feels something going somewhere where it is not allowed to go and smacks Miroku hit-square on the face. "MIROKU!" she screams as she brakes their kiss. "You perv!" she screams and starts to head back to the temple. "I can't believe you!" she complains with her face still red. 'That jerk! Jerk, jerk, jerk!' Sango made her way to the temple and glanced back up to where Miroku was. 'But he was a good kisser…' she thought with a smile and blushing hard remembering the kiss.

"Miroku…you dummy," Kagome whispered displeased. "Why'd you have to go and do that?!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon: What's will all the noise?! _(Sees scene where Sango and Miroku are kissing)_ Oh! Yay! They've kissed! :) _(Sees scene where Sango hits Miroku)_ ^.^; Miroku-sama… You never change… _(Hears chanting going on outside and sees a group of girls praising the Shrine of InuYasha)_ The hell?!

****

Group of Girls:Please! Send us a sign! We want Chibi-InuYasha! Chibi-Inu! Chibi-Inu!

__

(Group of Guys are praising the Shrine of Naraku) **Group of Guys:** Please! Send us a sign! Death to InuYasha! Death to InuYasha!

__

(Shikon starts to feel ill and become POed at the Group of Guys) **Shikon: **_(angry)_ ANYONE WHO WISHES FOR THE DEATH OF INUYASHA SHALL FEEL MY WRATH! YOU GOT THAT!?_ (Group of Guys cower behind the group of girls in fear)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: $#!+, I never knew Mommy could be so scary… _(imitating Shippo in a new room with no windows or doors, just tv, mirror, and futon-couch)_

****

Camera crew: _(cowering behind their cameras) _Sp-speak for **yourself!** _(imitating InuYasha)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: ……………


	7. Replacement

**__**

Disclaimer!!! I don't own scrap metal! Don't bug me about what I do and do not own! Demon City is another Anime, and I don't own that either!

Shikon's little brother, Shiken (also old enough to watch anime like InuYasha) walks in to see Sesshomaruwushere threatening Chibi-Shikon. Shiken looks down at Chibi-Shiken next to him and he releases a 'mystery force' to throw Sesshomaruwuzhere back to where he/she came from. **Shiken: **Hey, mind not threatening my elder sister's mini self? Chibi-Shikon is, after all, Shikon's inner child-self. _(Chibi-Shikon jumps back into the room without windows or doors, through the empty ceiling and hides under futon) _Chibi-Shikon, where's Shikon? She gone out with her buddies? _(Notices that the Camera Dudettes are not in the house.)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: I don't know. Why are you here?

__

Shiken frowns at her, displeased that she didn't know where Shikon is. **Shiken: **What? Now it's illegal to visit my sister? _(Chibi-Shikon looks at him questionably)_ Anyway, why are you in a room with no windows or doors just an open ceiling? You do know how to get out, you know.

****

Chibi-Shikon: If I get out and try to go to InuYasha's World, the portal will change direction and I'll end up going to Demon City! I don't wanna go to Demon City! It's scary there. Demons coming out from the walls, from the ground . . . _(cowers under futon-couch)_ Now I can't make the other characters of InuYasha chibi-chibi…

__

Camera Dude and Camera Dude's friend #1 and #2 come in to see Shiken. **Camera Dude:** _(to friends) _Woah! It's the boss's little brother! _(to Shiken) _What are you doing here, Boss's little Brother?

****

Shiken: Came to see if I could use the portal to go to Chobits but I saw this wacko try to take Chibi-Shikon's life from her._ (Camera Dudes are shocked in guilty for not watching Chibi-Shikon)_

****

Camera Dude's Friend #2: But you're not old enough to even go to Chobits! _(Age limit to watch anime like Chobits done by PIONEER: 16 and up)_

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(to Chibi-Shikon)_ Who's next in your list of becoming Chibi-Chibi?

****

Chibi-Shikon: I don't know. I haven't decided. Shikon still has InuYasha's bottle.

****

Shiken: _(to the Camera dudes) _Keh. Shikon don't care about that. _(walks over to big entertainment system and puts in **Cake**)_ _(To Chibi-Shikon)_ I much as I don't want to be part of your crap, Chibi-Shikon, I'll just let Chibi-Shiken take over for you. Give a potion, at random, to Chibi-Shiken, Chibi-Shikon, and, Chibi-Shiken, _(Chibi-Shiken looks at Shiken)_ don't get caught.

****

Chibi-Shiken: Hai! (Yes!) _(Chibi-Shikon gives Chibi-Shiken a bottle at random and Chibi-Shiken heads for the portal to go to the World of InuYasha)_

********************************************

Elsewhere in the city in a Filipino restaurant, Shikon senses the presence of someone going through the portal and looks out the window to see a strange glow coming from her house. **Shikon:** Oh! My little brother must be going to the World of Chobits today. What a Hentia.

****

Camera Dudette: You're letting your little brother go to a world where men are having sex with human-like computers? _(whiny voice) _Shikon!

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #1: _(shocked and horrified) _Why are you letting him go to that strange world?

****

Shikon: He's a guy and human. I can't tell him what to think and what not to think. At least I know he's after girls and not guys. I happen to like Chobits as well, so I can't really complain. I am 17 after all.

****

Camera Dudettes:You are a bad role model…

****

Shikon: Never said that I wanted to be a _good_ role model, now did I? _(plays with a small glass-bottle labeled 'InuYasha' around her necklace) _I wonder whose next to become Chibi now…

****

Camera Dudette: No one. You locked Chibi-Shikon to this world by casting a spell on the portal. If she tries to go to the World of InuYasha, the direction will change and she'd go to the World of Demon City.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

__

Chibi-Shiken's First Mission! "Destruction-man" (Sesshomaru)

Another 'ordinary' day with Sesshomaru . . .Jaken taunts Rin, Rin cries for Sesshomaru's help, Sesshomaru avenge Rin by beating Jaken up. Wow, how exciting…And here we are, thinking that Sesshomaru disliked humans, why is Rin any different? The same exact question rings in Jaken's head as he senses the presence of something in the shadows of the forest. "M'Lord! There is something in the forest!" Jaken acknowledged but Sesshomaru pays him no heed as he carries Rin away. He doesn't smell or sense anything different out of the ordinary.

"Do not be a fool, Jaken," he replied. "Tis your imagination that runs. Come along, we're going home."

Jaken sighs, "Aye, m'lord…" He glances to the forest to see golden eyes gleam at Jaken murderously and Jaken high tails it to Sesshomaru in fright.

In the forest, Chibi-Shiken watches Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin climb on to the carriage, pulled by the two-headed dragon-lizard, and head on to Sesshomaru's lair. 'It's a good thing Shiken watches all those Anime/Live-Action Ninja movies,' Chibi-Shiken thought relieved. 'The flow of the wind, as long as it doesn't blow from behind me, Sesshomaru can't smell me!' Chibi-Shiken looks down at the bottle titled: Sesshomaru. "This will be fun. First I gotta kill Jaken. Stupid Toad, his spirit-awareness has all ready detected me. Maybe if I steal his Staff of Heads from him, I'd have myself Fried Frog. I'll have to act fast and become faster that Sesshomaru or it's the end for me.'

Sesshomaru lets Rin run into the Palace of the Western Lands and jumps into her feathered bed for the night. A female half-demon servant of Sesshomaru walks into Rin's room and tucks her into bed casting a pleasant spell of sleep and sweet dreams into her. "Good night…" Rin yawns as she falls asleep, "Sesshomaru-sama…" The Half-demoness servant smiled at her in admiration and looked to the door to see Sesshomaru there looking in. "The girl is fast asleep, M'Lord," she informed in a whisper. "Nothing but the morning light or your voice will wake her."

Sesshomaru nodded as they head into the halls. "Good," he finally said to the servant. "Has there been any word on the whereabouts of Naraku's heart, Neko?"

Neko shook her head. "None, my lord," she answered. "This Naraku character is a tricky creature. Only you and …" she dare not say InuYasha's name. She knew how much Sesshomaru disliked InuYasha, if one were to mention him was met with certain death. "Only you know Naraku's features my lord."

"Yes, and InuYasha as well," Sesshomaru added as they arrived in front of his room. "I shall turn in for tonight. Rest well, Neko. I feel something ominous coming this way."

Neko bowed to him respectively as Sesshomaru entered his room. "Aye, My lord. Rest well," she replied and waited for his door to close to have her attention turned to Jaken coming down the hall. "His Lord Prince is resting now," she told him. "To disturb him, I wish you death, Jaken." Jaken glared at Neko as they continued to their own quarters.

"Stupid Half-breed Cat," Jaken cursed in a whisper. Neko heard him and glared at him. Her green eyes began to glow as her body began to become Shadow-like. Jaken felt her eyes glare at him and he looked to her to see nothing but green cat-slit eyes staring at him from the halls. "Gah!" Jaken yelped before having his heart ripped from his body, ending his life quickly.

"You've annoyed me for the last time, Jaken," Neko snarled as she threw Jaken's heart and his body into his room and headed back to her own room.

Chibi-Shiken watched the brutal scene unfold and had to mentally praise Neko for her admirable deed. 'He got was he deserved,' he thought and headed to Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru slept in his truest form, a great white dog, on top of a feathered-bedding. 'All I gotta do is pour this gunk on him and I get to go home.' Chibi-Shiken hops onto the bed and starts to pour the gunk all over Sesshomaru, having it turn into dust as it touches his aura. Imitating Hiro Yui from Gundam Wing, Chibi-Shiken creates a portal home and whispers, "Mission Accomplish." And goes home.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

__

Chibi-Shiken arrives home to see his 'master' watching Ninja Scroll…again. **Chibi-Shiken:** _(in complaint) _Master…

__

Chibi-Shikon hears Chibi-Shiken and looks up. **Chibi-Shikon:** Where you able to do it, Little Brother?

__

Chibi-Shiken looks to the room.** Chibi-Shiken:** Yeah, I was. The demon was asleep and Jaken was killed.

****

Everyone in the house: SWEET!

__

Shikon comes in just in time to hear the "good" news of Jaken.** Shikon: **Yay! Let's have a party!

****

Shiken: Hey, Sis, did you know one of your reviewers was trying to kill your mini you?

****

Shikon: Yeah. But I think casting a spell on the portal was a good idea. The 'send her to hell' thing is way too 'kikyo.' Hey! Did you know her name means "Unchanging Love"?

__

Shiken walks into kitchen not wanting to hear the story. **Shiken:** You people out there on the stupid drill. Read and review.

****

Shikon: Mind not acting like InuYasha?

****

Shiken: _(counters)_ Mind not acting like Sango?


	8. Sesshomaru Part2

**__**

Disclaimer: Same As Last Frickin Time! I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME/MANGA MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

__

Camera Dude is at Kagome's house "helping" Ms. Higurashi with chores. Camera Dude's friends #1 and 2 are the only ones actually helping with the chores. During Break…

****

Camera Dude: Dudes! Check it!

__

Camera Dude's friends #1 and 2 look at him dully as they eat homemade sandwiches. **Camera Dudes #1 and 2:** What?

****

Camera Dude: _(excited)_ Kagome's mom is single!

****

Camera Dudes #1 and 2: _(still dull)_ Yeah. So?

****

Camera Dude: _(still excited)_ You guys don't get it? Kagome's mom is single!

****

Camera Dude's friend #2: Yeah…and we should care because…? _(trying to see point of conversation)_

****

Camera Dude: _(trying to make his point clear)_ Dudes! She's SINGLE! As in not married!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: _(as a matter of fact) _Yeah. We know. So why should we care?

****

Camera Dude's Friend #2: Does the Mother Status turn you on, Dude?

****

Camera Dude: Hell Yea!

****

Ms. Higurashi: _(calling from the house) _Jose, Philip, Rosario, I need a bit of help moving some furniture. Can you help me please?

****

Camera Dude:_ (happily)_ Sure thing Ms. H! _(to his friends)_ Let's go you guys! Damsel in distress!

****

Camera Dude's Friends #1 and 2: -_-; Mental…

****

Camera Dude: _(serious)_ Dudes, that was not cool.

****

Camera Dude's Friend #2: _(to Camera Dude's Friend #1)_ Remind me again why we're friends with him?

********************************************

__

Shikon is at her computer reading her favorite reviewer's review. **Shikon: **_(thinks:_ Damn this person either really wants to see a chibi-InuYasha or loves to torture Chibi-Shikon a lot…) _(looks over to see Ah! My Goddess! on her big screen TV)_ Again…?

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(looks up at Shikon as she walks over and leans forward with InuYasha's bottle hanging from her neck) _What's up, Sis?

__

(Shikon is watching her mini-self and her brother's mini-self play PS1. They're playing InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale on versus. Chibi-Shikon is being cheap playing as Koga while Chibi-Shiken is also being cheap playing as Shippo.) **Shikon:** You two are really cheap… _(The Chibies just smile sweetly at her)_ Who's been Chibi-tized?

****

Chibies: _(happily) _SESSHOMARU!!

****

Everyone in the house: ANO/NANI/WHAT?!?!?! _(FYI: in Filipino "Ano" means 'what')_

****

Shikon: *trips sideways so is not to fall into the room without Windows or doors*

****

Shiken: _(sarcastically) _Ha. Ha. Ha. _(suddenly bursts out laughing hysterically)_ Bwahahahahaha! We're screwed! We're all gonna die!

****

Camera Dudette: …Boss's little brother has lost it…

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #1: Seriously…

****

Camera Dudettes: ~_~;

__

The door to the house bursts open to reveal another friend of Camera Dudette as she fumes, looking for someone. **Camera Dudette's Friend #2:** When's Chibi-InuYasha gonna appear?! And when's InuYasha and Kagome gonna kiss?!

__

Shikon hears Camera Dudette's Friend #2's angry voice and starts to crawl away back into her room to hide from Camera Dudette's Friend #2 as well as the angry group of Girls that share the same questions. **Shikon:** _(whispers to herself)_ Must…hide…from…Camera Dudette #2…and…InuYasha's fan club… _(Camera Dudette's Friend #2 spots Shikon crawling on the floor)_ _(whispers to the floor) _$#!+…_(looks up at Camera Dudette's Friend #2) _Hi…um…Dudette… ^,^; _(Thinks:_ I'm in deep $#!+…_)_

Camera Dudette and Camera Dudette's Friend #1 hold Camera Dudette's Friend #2 back while Shiken other **patient** fans of InuYasha hold back the **impatient** fans of InuYasha to prevent the death of their best friend/boss/sibling.** Camera Dudette's Friend #2:** I'm gonna kill her! Lemme at her! Lemme go!

__

Shikon gets off the floor quickly and runs to her room while Camera Dudettes hold Camera Dudette's friend #2 back.** Camera Dudette:** That's the only reason why we're not letting you go!

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #1: Chill out, Dudette!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Koinu = Puppy 

Onee-san = Elder sister (Onii-san = Elder Brother)

__

"Destruction-man" (Sesshomaru) Part2

Neko walked into Rin's room to wake her from the spell she cast on her the night before to take her to the nearby village to get breakfast. Sesshomaru usually got out of bed by sunrise but today was different. "I wonder what's keeping Lord Sesshomaru…" Neko wondered as she carried Rin on her back. Rin was her cheerful, innocent, and pure self as she rubbed Neko's ears on the top of her head. "Hey…" Neko teased. "The ears are off limits, Kiddo."

"Awe…But Rin likes Neko-onee-san's ears!" Rin declared when she started to laugh suddenly. Neko's kitty-cat tail was tickling Rin by poking her sides. "Neko-onee-san! That tickles!" Rin laughed.

"Whoops," Neko apologized, faking. "My tail must have a mind of it's own." Rin continued to laugh as they arrived in front of Sesshomaru's room. "Lord Sesshomaru?! Are thou art awaken yet? Tis dawn." The sound of a dog's bark was heard through the door and since Neko understood "animal" language, she opened the door to see a… "Koinu?"

"Oh wow! Sesshomaru-sama got me a puppy!" Rin exclaimed but Neko held her back. "Neko-onee-san?"

"Rin, Sweety, that _is_ Lord Sesshomaru," Neko informed and found a strange scent in the room. _The scent of a mini copy…I thought they only exist in fairy tales._ Neko turned to the pearl-marble colored demon dog "Lord Sesshomaru, can you not change back to your human disguise?" Sesshomaru growled at her in reply. "Jaken, you say? He is…um…" Sesshomaru growled again at her angrily but soon let out a sigh and barked at Neko. "Travel with you, My lord? But…" Sesshomaru snarled at her, scaring Neko. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. As you wish." She looked at Rin and then back at Sesshomaru. "My lord, but Rin has not eaten yet." Sesshomaru barked at her and Neko nodded. "All right. So we will be dining elsewhere." Sesshomaru barked at her to repeat what he said to Rin. "Rin, get ready, we'll be dining with Kagome-onee-san today."

"Yay!" Rin cheered and ran to her room to change her clothes.

Kagome sighed deeply without reason, just boredom. She had homework to do but like all students, she didn't want to do it. "Kagome-chan, why so quiet?" Sango asked as she walked up next to her. "It's unlike you to be so silent."

"Hm?" Kagome replied a bit tired. "Oh. It's nothing, I'm just bored."

"Do you have 'Homework,' Kagome? You could starting it while riding Kilala," Sango offered as Kilala mewed in agreement. "You don't want to fall back than you have to, do you?"

Kagome sighed again. "Right now at the moment, I don't care," she answered dully and looked up at the sky. "Awe man…Could someone up there do something to lighten things up a bit down here!?" Kagome called out.

"Kagome-Onee-san!!" a voice exclaimed from above and InuYasha scorn at the scent of Sesshomaru.

"Damn you Kagome…" InuYasha cursed as a two-headed dragon-pulled carriage descended in front of them. The driver of the carriage wasn't Sesshomaru though. It was a half-demoness with similar ears as InuYasha but her ears were black as night, including her kitty-cat tail. "What the…Who the hell are you!?" InuYasha asked.

The half-demoness looked at him questionably with gentle green eyes as she ears twitched and the tip of her tail was wagging back and forth in whichever direction. "Neko," she answered bluntly and yelped suddenly at the very hard and merciless tug on her tail. "Meowch!" she yelped and looked at Rin. "What's with the animal cruelty, Rin?"

"Rin is hungry, Neko-Onee-san!" Rin complained and ran to Kagome, nearly making her lose her balance. "Kagome-Onee-san! Do you have some food for Rin to eat?"

"Uh…Yeah, I do," Kagome answered and looked around for a spot to have another breakfast. 'Heh, I got what I wished for…' Kagome looked down at Rin holding her close and smiled at her. "Ever heard of Chinese Noodles, Rin-chan?"

"Yeah! I heard they were really good! Can you make some, Kagome-Onee-san?!" Rin asked happily. Kagome smiled at her as she laughed and said she would. "Yay! Today is good day for Rin! Jaken go bye-bye, Sess—" Neko quickly wrapped Rin's lips with her claws to silence her.

"Rin, Sweety, Sesshomaru would get mad at you if you tell," Neko warned and felt something bit her tail, hard. "Meow!" she screamed in pain as she turned around to face a three-legged pearl-marble dog. Neko's ears ducked down in pain as the dog let of her tail and turned to Kagome as she pushed Rin towards her. "Go with Kagome-san, Rin-chan and don't over feed yourself." Neko flicked some of Rin's bangs up playfully. "Cute little human girls like you are bound to attract demons. They just love to eat something sweet like sugar canes." The pearl-marble dog growled at Neko, in anger. Rin laughed as she took Kagome's hand and Sango followed with Kagome's bike; Shippo and Kilala followed the girls. As soon as the human girls were gone, InuYasha could finally relax and turn to more important matters before him.

"So…Sesshomaru, what happened?" InuYasha asked the white dog. "From the looks of things, you're now experiencing what Miroku and Kagome have been through." Sesshomaru growled at him angrily getting ready to attack. InuYasha let out a sigh as he scratched his head. "Weird…"

"Mew? What's weird?" Neko asked as she felt a hand touch her…well, you know where. Neko looked up at Miroku and in seconds, Miroku had a kitty-paw on his face. "Sorry, but I'm taken!" she blurted out. A complete line, though. "And I don't go after people that have all ready committed themselves to someone else! I'm not **_that_** frisky!"

"Tch. And here I thought he was totally committed to Sango," InuYasha commented on seeing a TKOed Miroku and turned back to his brother. "Hey…how come you're not in your human disguise? And where's your annoying toad?"

Flames surrounded Sesshomaru as he transformed into his human disguise. "Neko here killed him," he answered, his voice nearly as squeaky as Shippo's voice. His clothes were the same though, except they were smaller, even his swords were chibi-tized! "So your woman and the monk had experience this before?" InuYasha felt his face go red at the mention of "his woman." "How were they cured?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha began to shade a deeper red remembering how and where Kagome changed back to normal. "Hm…fine, do not answer," Sesshomaru responded to his silence and turned to Neko. "Neko, once Rin has had her fill, we will be returning to the palace."

"Uh…H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Neko answered. She was still scared of Sesshomaru, even if he was like this, and prepared herself to be punished for her little joke. Bowing to them, Neko made her way to the human girls' camp to watch and wait for Rin to finish her meal, with her tail in her hands as she soothed out the soreness from Sesshomaru's merciless bite. She thought she was going to be losing one-eighth of her tail to him. "My poor tail…" Neko whimpered sadly.

The two bothers watched as Neko also dragged the unconscious Miroku to the camp and turned to each other. "Even as a little person, you could still make people scared of you," InuYasha stated. Sesshomaru replied with a "Hmph!" "So what's the deal? Why have you come to us without trying to kill me?" InuYasha asked.

"I do not have to answer to that," Sesshomaru replied. "Tis Rin that I am concerned about."

"Rin, huh? That little Girl?" InuYasha asked. "Well, you don't have to worry about that if she's with Kagome or Sango. Those two will protect her." Sesshomaru agreed to that remembering how InuYasha's human mother would somehow become a demoness protecting InuYasha. "Though I don't thing it's Rin that'll need the protecting, Bro," InuYasha commented.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Camera Dudette: Hey…_(looks around)_ Where's Dudette?

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #1: Unknown. I hope she's not torturing Shikon right now…

__

Shiken comes out of Shikon's room with six dozen DVDs (being sarcastic) of InuYasha and puts them in a straight line. **Shiken:** Who wants to see the many battles that InuYasha has lost to!? _(Group of Guys who dislike InuYasha say "I do!")_ Good! Let the "Sit!" commands begin!

****************************************

__

Meanwhile in Shikon's room, Dudette has chained Shikon to the wall and is torturing Shikon to give her the password to unlocking the unbreakable safe where the potion of InuYasha is being kept.

****

Shikon: GYAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING RAPED BY A GIRL! HELP! HELP!_ (starts to laugh uncontrollably because Dudette is tickling the life out of her) _NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THE CLAW! NOT THE CLAW! NOT THE—_ (words die out as Shikon laughs to death)_


	9. Sesshomaru Part3

**__**

Disclaimer: lawyers are lairs so I won't waste my damned time doing this piece of…nvm. If I say I don't own anything, then I don't own anything!

__

Camera Dudette is checking Shikon's mail and starts to laugh! **Camera Dudette: **_(walks into Shikon's room)_ Shikon, there's demand for Little InuYasha. Will you be releasing Chibi-Shikon soon?

__

Shikon is gasping for breath as Camera Dudette's friend is opening the save where the potion of InuYasha is located.** Shikon:** _(in defeat)_ I GIVE UP! FINE! HAVE THE STUPID POTION!_ (starts to mumbles a spell and the many locks around the house to prevent Chibi-Shikon from escaping as well as the lock on the safe that had the potion)_

********************************************

__

Chibi-Shikon is researching her Chibi-Chibi potion and starts to make the love potion for someone.** Chibi-Shikon:** _(Laughing!)_ Tomorrow is InuYasha's turn to turn Chibi-Chibi! Yay! My punishment is ending finally!

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(jumps into room through a hole me made with a table)_ Cool. Big Sis is letting you out to torment InuYasha.

****

Chibi-Shikon: Yay! Me so happy!

__

Shiken looks over to the Chibies.** Shiken:** Why don't you two check up on Sesshomaru and the 'Scooby' gang, for now? Shikon is still in her torture session with Dudette. Just don't get caught by any one, got that?

****

Chibies: Hai!

****

Shiken: _(sighs)_ Annoy and you shall receive…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New vocab! Yokai- demon

__

"Destruction-man" (Sesshomaru) Part3

"How absurd," Sesshomaru replied after hearing InuYasha's 'offer' of protecting him until he returned to normal. "I do not need protection."

InuYasha shrugged. "Maybe not, but at this size your vulnerable to all things especially to Naraku." Sesshomaru didn't reply as he crossed his arms at him. Letting out a sigh, both brothers saw what had to be done to keep Sesshomaru save until he returned to normal. "Jeez…what the hell are we to do about this?" InuYasha wondered aloud when Kagome called to InuYasha. "Yeah?" he answered as she stepped into the daylight. "What do you want, Kagome?"

"Nothing," she answered, "except to tell you about the eclipse happening in my time. I really want to go and see it. So…can I go home for a while? I'll be right back once it's done."

"Go home?!?" InuYasha barks in disbelief. "Now?! But we're in the middle of complete victory here!"

Kagome ducked her head apologetically. She didn't want him to hurt her. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. "But it's a once in a life time that **_I_** get to see an eclipse. A real quickie, please? I'll be back in three minutes, if not ten." InuYasha glared at her, disbelieved that Kagome would waste thirteen minutes in her own world to watch this eclipse. Kagome saw that curious look. "An eclipse is when the moon goes over the sun, casting complete darkness for a while and then the sunlight is returned," she informed. "That's a solar eclipse. It happens once every… seventy-years I think. So…please?! Can I go home for a while?! I'll be back before you even start to miss me!" InuYasha felt his face heat up and sharply looked away saying that she could go. They were all going to return to Kaede's village anyway. To ask her the common question nowadays: "Do you have a cure, Kaede?"

"Yay! We go get more food!" Rin cheered as she rode with Neko and Sesshomaru in the dragon-drawn carriage. Rin had used her childish powers on everyone to let her ride on the dragon's back. "Ah! Uh! Are you all right?!" Rin asked the two-headed beast as she brushed their manes. The two heads 'nigh' in response as the bopped their heads and continued to follow Kilala. Ah and Uh used their hidden demonic powers to secure Rin to their backs, but to relax everyone's concern, Neko secured a safety harness on Rin's waist. "Rin wonder where Jaken-baka is…" Rin whispered to herself.

The group arrived at Kaede's village and Kagome set off to the forest to head on home and do what she said to InuYasha want she wanted to do. She hadn't seen an eclipse before, this solar eclipse would be her first and hopefully not her last. "I'll be back!" Kagome called to them.

InuYasha turned to see her leave and hurried to follow her. "Ah…Kagome!" InuYasha called when he heard her said that dreaded word and he met with Dirt. "Kah…goh…meh…!" InuYasha complained as Kagome ran off.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as his brother was slammed to the ground with one word. 'Hm…that was very amusing,' he thought as he turned tail and followed Sango, Miroku, and the two younger demons to the village. 'So tis true that InuYasha is in love with this mortal girl, Kagome. Tis quite amusing that she too has the same feelings for him though she is fighting it.'

Within thirteen minutes, as promised, Kagome returned to the Feudal Era a bit happy and sad to see an eclipse. She remembered what her mother said to her and her little brother as they watched, "Kagome, Sota, make a wish! A solar eclipse only occurs once ever seventy-five years, as does lunar eclipses." The small family of four, including Grandpa, closed their eyes and made their wishes and Kagome quickly made her way back. "Kagome?" her mother had called. "Going back all ready?"

"I promised InuYasha!" Kagome had answered and now she just sat on the well looking into the sky. Faintly, Kagome could feel the aura of InuYasha coming towards her. "Can't a girl like me be left alone for a few more minutes after she arrives back to her other home?" Kagome whispered to herself, speaking her mind.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice called from the direction of InuYasha's aura and jumped onto her lap, nearly making her fall back into the well but was saved by InuYasha. "I've missed you!"

"What? So soon?" Kagome asked teasing him. "I've only been gone for thirteen minutes, Shippo."

"It seemed like thirteen centuries!" Shippo exclaimed. "With Sesshomaru and InuYasha around, it seemed longer!" Kagome laughed as she kissed his forehead, making him go a little red on the face.

"What makes you so peachy keen, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome just smiled at him as she stood up with Shippo in her arms and headed for the village. "Kagome, I asked you a question. Why are you all suddenly peachy keen?!" Kagome just started to hum a tune, ignoring him, as she started to 'space out' just to annoy him. "Dammit, Girl! Why do you have to be so difficult!" InuYasha yelled.

"Do you want me to be difficult?" Kagome asked having more meaning behind her question.

"What? NO!" InuYasha answered.

"Oh, so you want me to be easy," Kagome assumed.

"I don't want you to be easy!" InuYasha replied as he jumped in front of her.

"Oh, so you want me to be average," Kagome assumed.

"Average what? Okay, now I'm lost," InuYasha told her, making Kagome laugh. "What's so funny?"

Kagome reached for one of his ears and started to rub it gently. "I'm just playing with you, InuYasha," she told him. "I had a good time in my world though it was short. How's everything and everyone?" InuYasha couldn't answer her right way since he was distracted and…purring? Growling softly against Kagome's touch.

Shippo held back a laugh as he answered for InuYasha. "Everyone is fine, Kagome," he answered. "But Sesshomaru is still a chibi-Yokai. Again, Grandma Kaede didn't find a cure for this…curse thingamajig." Kagome nodded as she dropped her hand next to her side and InuYasha returned to being his 'normal' self.

"I heard from my mother that there's going to be a lunar eclipse in this time," Kagome informed. "I'm planning on stay up until it happens."

"Meow!" Neko yawned as she sat on top of Kaede's hut. "Today has been a loooong day! Thank the gods that there is such thing as night and sleep! Mee-yuu!" Neko began to curl herself in a ball on the roof when Rin called her down. "Rinnie?" she answered as she looked at her through the window upside-down.

"You no sleep with Rin?" Rin asked.

"Huh?" Neko asked when she slipped and fell off the roof filling the air with curses. Luckily, Kagome was in the room with the little girl and had covered her ears. "Son of a Yokai!" was the last curse that Neko screamed angrily making her way into the hut with her claws rubbing her ears.

Kagome giggled at her. "I thought all cats landed on their feet," she said.

Neko just blushed as she continued to rub her ears. "Not all cats can land on their feet," she replied. "For example…the tigers!" Kagome laughed as Neko turned her attention to Rin. "What's wrong Rinnie?"

"Rin can't sleep," Rin answered, "Rin want Neko to tell beddie-bye-story to Rin." Neko paled and looked over to Sesshomaru, whom didn't care, and looked back at Rin. "Tell Rin a story, Neko."

"Yes, do tell a story, Neko-onee-san!" Shippo urged. "Kagome-oka-san told stories to be to help me sleep." Neko looked at Kagome and Kagome nodded, confirmed the truth.

"So its my turn to tell a story? Awe…man…but I stink at story telling!" Neko protested as she plotted Rin on her lap. Rin was pouting at Neko and she let out a deep sigh. "All right, all right…" she said, defeated. "Once upon a time there lived this girl who couldn't talk. She couldn't talk because an evil demoness cast a spell on her to keep her silent and—" Neko didn't continue as she felt Rin's body gain weight. "Okay, I'm done!" she declared as she put Rin into bed.

"You have used a spell on the girl," Sesshomaru commented as a matter of fact.

"Morning light will wake her, my lord," Neko answered as she excused herself. "Night falls and the full moon will only be gone for a few moments."

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Kagome exclaimed as she got to her feet, or tried to. Shippo had fallen asleep on her as well. "Darn it!" Kagome complained fuming.

Neko laughed. "Gomen ne, Kagome," she apologized as she helped put the kitsune-yokai next to her. "Mew, let's go star-gazing!" Kagome giggled and nodded as she followed the hanyo-neko.

Sesshomaru stood from his spot and followed the girls out and went his separate way. "I shall leave Rin here for the night. I will come for her in the morning," he informed the group. Sango nodded and they watched Sesshomaru leave. For three minutes after Sesshomaru left, InuYasha felt his demon powers leaving him and then return to him.

"Kagome! Make a wish, quick!" Neko's voice exclaimed outside. "Hurry before the moon light returns!"

"You first, Neko!" Kagome's voice urged and without hesitation, Neko announced her wish.

"I wish to be…A strong Hanyo!" she declared. "So I can protect the ones I love in both sides!" Kagome looked at Neko strangely. She never heard a Hanyo wish for something like that… Neko turned to her. "Now your turn, Kagome! Call it out with all your heart and believe in it!"

Kagome gasped a bit and nodded, looking determined. "Yeah…" she said and looked to the eclipse. "My wish…My wish…" she began to repeat and then, "I wish for all my friends to find happiness! To find the light at the end of their tunnel!" Neko laughed. "What? Isn't that a good wish?"

"You're so selfish!" Neko exclaimed. "Giving someone else your wish!" Neko mewed loudly. "I'll never understand you humans completely."

"Never say never 'cause never will never happen!" Kagome said as the moonlight returned. Neko mewed again and turned tail. (Did anyone get that?)

"Mew…Good night, Human," Neko said as she hopped onto the roof and fell fast asleep.

Sesshomaru returned to his palace and headed to Jaken's quarters to find his half-eaten corpse lying on the ground. 'Messengers from the world beyond…' Sesshomaru thought as he saw the imps begin to devour Jaken again. He drew his Tenseiga and used it's healing power to revive his pathetic retainer. "Jaken, get up," Sesshomaru ordered, his entire being returned do to the eclipse. "Jaken," he ordered again and Jaken arose. "How long do you intend to lay there? We have business to tend to!"

"Aye, my lord!" Jaken yelped and set off to work. 'That stupid cat…she killed me! I know it! I shall get my revenge on her yet!'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon: oh great…tomorrow we get to see InuYasha become a chibi…

__

Special Guest Star suddenly appears after hearing the word 'Chibi.'** Kagome:** Chibi? So this is where that portal leads!_ (Everyone panics and ducks/hides to places in fear that she brought InuYasha with her)_ Don't worry, I'm alone. Everyone's asleep. _(everyone sighs deeply in relief)_ Though I wonder why you of all people want to abuse your artistic power into turning Miroku, Sesshomaru, and me into whelps.

****

Camera Dudes and Dudettes: _(all point fingers to Chibi-Shikon) _Chibi-Shikon is to blame! She did it! She started it!

****

Kagome: _(smiles and wave it off)_ I'm over it now. Who's next after InuYasha, though?

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(smiles up at Kagome)_ Sango!

****

Guys outside: NNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo! Not the Goddess of the Boomerang! Anyone but the Goddess of the Boomerang!

****

Kagome: _(laughs)_ Good luck! I'll be going now! Ja ne! _(Disappears into portal home)_

****

Shikon/Shiken: Reviews! Do you want InuYasha to be cured the same way Miroku was? By a kiss? Send in your suggestions! Ja, minna-sama!


	10. ChibiShikon turns Chicken! Shippo's mis...

**__**

Disclaimer: How gives a hoot of what I own and don't own! InuYasha and all the stuff mentioned here are not mine! Except for Shikon (me), Chibi-Shikon (me again), Shiken (not a real screen name but based on my brother), Chibi-Shiken (based on my brother), the Camera Dudes, and the Camera Dudettes! (They're based on my friends, all 99999999 of them)

Chibi-Shikon: _(skipping happily in the forest of InuYasha, singing whatever song comes to mind)_ Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree… f-u-c—

****

Camera Dudette: _(chastising from above)_ Chibi-Shikon! Your language!

__

Chibi-Shikon looks up to see three Meowth Blimps, each with a pair. **Chibi-Shikon: **_(looks down at bottle titled InuYasha, with mixed emotions)_ Is this worth it now?

****

People everywhere who _love_ **InuYasha:** _(pulling a Kagome)_ Of course it's worth it! Why are you doubting! _(flames of furry surround all of them)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(ducks behind some trees in fear) (Thinks, her gaze held a distant look: _But after this…then what?_)_

****

People in the blimps: _(waving arms angrily)_ Chibi-Shikon! Stop pulling an InuYasha and do it!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(Ducks and starts to run towards the village) (screaming)_ Leave me alone! I'd rather be sent to hell with Kikyo than going on a suicide mission!

****

People in the blimps: You brought on your self!

**********************

__

Shikon and Shiken are at home reading reviews.** Shikon:** Um…Jaken was killed. By Neko! _(Everyone is still having a party about that)_ But was revived by Sesshomaru. _(Everyone trips, ending party.)_ Oh, how our joy turned to despair…

****

Shiken: Personally, I hate that stupid toad.

****

Shikon: Join the club. Any who, Read, review, and have fun!

__

In the background is Chibi-Shiken playing Final Fantasy 8 while surrounded by books from school. **Chibi-Shiken:** Oi! Sis, Shiken! Do you're homework!

****

Shiken/Shikon: SONS OF A YOKAI! SCHOOL SUCKS! I swear my teachers' are demons in disguise!

****

Shiken: _(looks at Shikon)_ At least we get out of school in May! Hahahahaha! Too bad for all of you who get out of school in June!

****

Shikon: …NE wayz…. ~_~; _(after moment of pause) _ I fell so violated…

****

Shiken: Cuz you were raped by a girl? Have you gone gay, Sis?

****

Shikon: _(Gives Glare of Death to Shiken) _Don't you wish…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Chikusho! – Damn him/her/you/it! _(InuYasha says this a **lot** in the Japanese version when he's POed…)_

Oswari! – Sit! _(Kagome says this…whenever she's POed at InuYasha (sometimes) or just to protect him/herself/other people from InuYasha)_

__

"Dog Demon!" (InuYasha!)

Neko sensed something coming towards her and woke to see Sesshomaru, back in his normal size, carry Rin out. "My lord?" Neko questioned. The sun had risen and Rin was bound to wake once the sun's rays touched her.

"Rise, Neko, we're going home," Sesshomaru told her telepathically. "There is much to do about Naraku." Neko nodded and silently followed him to find Jaken waiting with Ah and Uh. "I have revived him for the pleasure of perfecting techniques," Sesshomaru informed her, still telepathically. "He wishes to cast his revenge on you."

"Let him try," Neko replied as they boarded the chariot.

Chibi-Shikon's will to use InuYasha's potion on him was slipping away within her. The sun was rising and she couldn't find the courage to do it! "I can't do this! This sucks!" Chibi-Shikon cries out in agony.

"The hell you can't!" Dudette called out from the blimp. "Do it or I'll send you and Shikon to hell!"

"That wasn't very nice…" Shikon replied through the walkie-talkie.

"I wanna go home!" Chibi-Shikon screamed when she heard Tama appear with a fox demon on her back. "Oh! You're…"

Shippo hopped off Tama and walked up to her. "Hiya! I've been meaning to mean you Chibi-Shikon," he told her. "I saw you drop that potion on Miroku's head by accident. I can't believe you shrunk him!" Chibi-Shikon smiled as her face began to blush. "Was it you that shrunk Sesshomaru and Kagome also?"

"My brother did Sesshomaru," Chibi-Shikon answered. "I did Kagome. Miroku was an accident but it was sorta like a revenge for Shikon for making a shrine dedicated to Miroku…" She glanced around and then at him. "Hey, do you want to shrink InuYasha? I have the potion with me, if you want to do!"

"Cool!" Shippo exclaimed as he nodded. "Yeah, just to see a little InuYasha this will be worth the pain!" Chibi-Shikon smiled nervously at him as she held the potion. She didn't want Shippo to get hurt because of her. But… "Why are you hesitating? Don't worry about a thing! Kagome's birthday is coming up soon, tomorrow to be exact! And I want to get her a puppy, if you get my drift." Chibi-Shikon laughed and felt relief sweep through her as she gave Shippo the bottle. "Okay, Thanks, Chibi-Shikon!" he said and ran off back to the village. Tama nudged Chibi-Shikon's back and flipped her over on her back. "Let's go home," Chibi-Shikon told Tama and looked up to see the many blimps go invisible just to watch Chibi-InuYasha. "May the souls of the faithful protect all of them from InuYasha's 'Diamond Spear Blast' technique," Chibi-Shikon prayed as Tama made a portal for them and headed home.

Shippo returned to the village and quickly found InuYasha in a crater. "By the looks of things, I suspect he was trying to force some information of her whereabouts last night," Miroku informed as he had his hand around Sango's waist. "She didn't return until early this morning."

Shippo looked up at the two and shrugged. "Where's Kagome right now?" he asked, hiding the bottle in his little kimono outfit as InuYasha got out of his crater. "InuYasha?"

"Chikusho!" he cursed. "Where's that Kagome?! All I asked was a simple question! She didn't have to say that stupid word!" InuYasha sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent and followed it to where he first saw her…

"InuYasha! Oswari!" Kagome's voice screamed as a loud splash of water and the sound of someone crashing hard in the rocks was heard. "Gods! Are you picking up bad habits from Miroku!?" Kagome yelled angrily.

The trio in the village sighed, closing their eyes and shaking their heads in disappointment. True that InuYasha _was_ picking up _some_ bad habits from Miroku **but** he's been doing his best to _not_ look to interested in Kagome. "They're at it again…" Sango commented as she turned around to look for some purpose to be away from Miroku. 'His sudden change is…disturbing. He has completely stopped asking other women to bear him a child…' She felt a hand wrap around her waist and looked over her shoulder to see Miroku smiling at her. "Miroku…"

"Where do you think you're going, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked elsewhere, revealing her neck to him. "Uh…nowhere…" she answered. "Just…uh…looking for…" 'What a lousy liar I am!' Sango thought as she felt Miroku kiss her neck and gave her a 'love bite.' "Ouch!" she yelped as put a hand to her neck where he bit her. "Why'd you do that for?!"

Miroku grinned at her. "Lady Kagome told me about 'love bites.' Did that hurt? I'm sorry." Sango blushed as he leaned close to her ear. "May I kiss you?" he whispered.

Shippo watched Miroku get personal with Sango for a few moments before going after InuYasha. He heard Kagome yelling at him for being a peeping tom, while InuYasha was yelling at Kagome for punishing him for asking a simple question. "What?! So now I'm not allowed to be worried about you?!" InuYasha asked with his back turned away from Kagome. He didn't want to argue with her while she was in the purest form. "You didn't even have your bow and arrows! How am I suppose to protect you if I don't know where you are?!"

Kagome started at InuYasha, in disbelieve, as she wrapped herself in a towel. So InuYasha **_was_** awake last night! And last night, there she was thinking that he was asleep! Last night was the lunar eclipse of the Feudal Era, after the event, Kagome had gone to bed to sleep, only to wake by a nightmare of sorts. She had gone elsewhere, unknown, to relax her senses before returning to the hut. It's been four days since she was a turned into a child. Her nightmare…it had something to do with that happening again, she couldn't remember. In a low voice, loud enough for InuYasha to hear, Kagome apologized, "Gomen nasai, InuYasha. I didn't mean for you to worry about me."

InuYasha sighed deeply as he scratched he head, letting go of his anger. "It's fine as long as you don't do it again, Kagome. I thought that stupid wolf, Koga, had gotten to you or worse, that Kikyo had killed you."

Kagome laughed. "Geez…InuYasha, I'm not that weak! Where's the faith in you to believe in me?" InuYasha didn't answer as Kagome walked in front of him, still in her towel and let out a sigh. "Even now, you refuse to trust me?" she asked. She saw his face begin to taint with blush and Kagome laughed.

InuYasha looked away from her. "Whatever," he said and walked around her. "Just hurry up and dress. We have to hunt down Naraku's heart."

"Hai," Kagome answered and he nodded to her once and jumped up into the cliff he had already knew had the best view to see Kagome in purest form without her seeing him. "Don't go Miroku on me, InuYasha!" Kagome warned. "I know where you are!" She heard InuYasha sigh deeply and headed for the village.

Shippo watched InuYasha headed for the village but he stayed behind. Kagome sensed him and looked to where he was hiding. "Shippo!" Kagome called out getting InuYasha's attention to turn back. "Oswari, InuYasha." InuYasha met ground before reaching Kagome. "Have you eaten? What time is it?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"Nearly lunch, Oka-san," Shippo told her. "Will you be making Ramen, again?"

"What flavor?" Kagome asked as she dressed. Her back turned to the two males as she tried to put on a wrap around her chest. Sango taught her how and she thought that it was more comfortable than wearing a sport's bra, and easier to put on.

"How about Cheddar Cheese?" Shippo asked and InuYasha gagged at the remembrance of the ramen.

"InuYasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Got Beef?" he asked her and she nodded. "Then I'll take that." Kagome nodded once as she put on a really loose tee shirt and some short shorts. "You're wearing something different," he stated.

Kagome smiled at him as she put on her sneakers. "I know. My uniform's getting turned to shreds, I need to use something that's worthy of getting trampled." InuYasha and Shippo nodded as Shippo hopped into her arms and they headed to the village to prepare for a long trip.

After Lunch and Shippo vomiting for a few minutes because of the Cheddar Cheese Ramen, the group sent out in their quest to find and kill Naraku's heart, as well as finding more Shikon Shards. "Are you feeling all right now, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked concerned. Shippo just moaned as he willed himself to fall asleep in the basket in front of Kagome. "I'm so sorry, Shippo-chan!"

"Let it rest, Kagome," InuYasha told her. "He had it coming to him. The little idiot." Kagome sighed as they climbed over a mountain and for a few moments, the group watched the sun set and then start off again. Luckily as they climbed down the mountain, there was a village at the foothills and Miroku found everyone a good place to rest, complete with a hot spring! (Woo Hoo!) "The bath isn't split…" Kagome whispered.

"A mixed bath, My Lady," the innkeeper informed and Kagome and Sango looked nervously at each other and then at the guys. "I'm sure you and your husbands—"

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" InuYasha and Kagome yelled.

"Yet," Sango and Miroku added. Shippo just moaned, trying to hide a laugh.

"Miroku, if you remove that blind fold, you be shall be punished severely," Sango threatened as Miroku was blindfolded and had his hands tied in front of him. Miroku just sighed deeply as he was in complete torture of imaging Sango's purest form bath. Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha were enjoying their dinner waiting for their turn to a bath. The only reason InuYasha said that he'd bath with Kagome is to keep lechers off 'his property!' Though, he didn't say that out loud.

Kagome let out a sigh. "Good choice but bad timing," she whispered to no one in particular as Miroku and Sango entered the room. Miroku had a lump on his head for peeking. "Very bad timing…" Kagome stood from her seat to gather her bath things and had Shippo latch onto InuYasha as he followed her to the bath. Shippo was quick to undress and was first to go into the water. Then Kagome, she kept a towel wrapped around her as she joined Shippo. And then InuYasha, reluctantly, with a towel around his waist. 'Very, very bad timing!' Kagome's mind screamed. 'I'm getting bad vibes, here, and a **_really good-looking, sexy, hot_** half-demon guy is not **helping**!'

InuYasha sensed something wrong with Kagome and scooted next to her. "What's up?" he asked her.

"The sky," she answered as a joke and he gave her a serious look. "Nothing. I'm all right, InuYasha."

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he leaned into her ear. "Maybe you should have bind me the same way Sango bind Miroku," he suggested in a whisper. Kagome withdrew from him in shock that he'd...

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the InuYasha I know?" Kagome asked making Shippo look their way and making InuYasha laugh. Shippo thought it was the best time, if any, to pour Chibi-Shikon's potion on InuYasha while he and Kagome were going into deep conversation. They had forgotten about him in the first few minutes, so why not for a few more?

"Chikuso, Kagome," InuYasha said as he lead back and into the water. "I can't even tease you without making you uncomfortable…" Kagome blushed looking into the water and apologized to him. "There's nothing to apologize about, Kagome. At least I know you're comfortable around me for the way I am, that's enough."

"Yeah…" she said and turned to him. "Do you feel comfortable around me too?"

"Sure I do!" InuYasha answered, standing and holding his towel securely around his waist. "More comfortable than Kikyo, I'll tell you that!" Kagome smiled at him, happy to know that.

Meanwhile, Shippo had redressed and had climbed up in a tree above the couple and had poured the potion over InuYasha. The liquid had become dust and then gas as it engulfed InuYasha, undetected.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

__

People in the blimps return to Shikon's house and start to celebrate that the 'mission' has been executed!** PPL of unknown origin:** InuYasha will become chibi-tized! Yes! All right! PARTY!

__

Elsewhere…Camera Dude's friends #1, 2, and 3 are fighting over who's a sexy movie chick…Hilary Duff (sp?) and the girl from the Amanda Show (what's her name?)

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Hilary!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #3: The girl from Amanda Show!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Hilary!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #3: The girl from Amanda Show!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Hilary!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #3: The girl from Amanda Show!

__

Both turn to Camera Dude's Friend #2.** Camera Dude's Friends #1 and 3:** Who's hotter?! Hillary or Amanda?!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #2: I don't know Dudes! They're both hot as hell!

****

Camera Dude's Friends #1 and 3: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

__

Shikon and Chibi-Shikon are drinking Soft Cider as they wait for reviews from people. **Chibi-Shikon:** I think InuYasha's cure will be an 'oswari.' Having a child kiss someone older is…weird.

****

Shikon: I know that. But did Sango and Miroku care?

****

Chibi-Shikon: That was a different!

****

Shikon: Different how?

****

Chibi-Shikon: People would have thought Sango was kissing her younger brother, ever thought of that?!

****

Shikon: ………… They don't look alike.

****

Chibi-Shikon: … you're WEIRD!


	11. InuYasha Part2

**__**

Disclaimer: "My God, my tourniquet! Return to me Salvation!" _Evanescence-Tourniquet_ "The day I die, is the day you die, InuYasha!" _InuYasha-Kikyo_ (Just another way for me to say I don't own anything!)

Chibi-Shikon: _(acting drunk kuz she drank 2 much cider…)_ 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…take on down pass it around…

****

Shikon: Okay! That's enough cider for you, Chibi. Get to bed.

__

Chibi-Shikon looks up at Shikon and starts to see things. **Chibi-Shikon: **_(points to the book shelves…)_ Oh look! Puppies…_(faints)_

****

Shikon: ^,^; no more cider for you…

**********************

__

Camera Dude's friends #1 and 3 are now fighting over Anime costumes… Mostly about Miroku's costume, for Halloween…

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1:I'll be Miroku!

****

Camera Dude's friend #3: No. I will!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: I will!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #3: Me!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Me!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #3: Me!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Me!

__

In the background is Shiken playing Legend of Legaia and is in the hunt for more monsters to kill. **Shiken:** Hey! Both of you could be Miroku for Halloween!

****

Camera Dude's Friends #1 and 3: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: I should be Miroku because I'm AZN! And I got AZN skills on getting girls!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #3: _(pulling a Cartmen from South Park) _Screw you guys! I'm going home!

__

Shikon walks in to conversation just in time to see Camera Dude's Friend #3 walk out of the house.** Shikon:** The hell was that about?

****

Shiken: Who should be Miroku for Halloween.

****

Shikon: Oh…NE wayz… ~_~; _(after moment of pause) _ I still feel so violated…

****

Shiken: _(burst out angrily) _STILL?! ARE YOU GAY OR WHAT SIS?!

****

Shikon: _(Gives Glare of Death to Shiken)_ Shiken…Owsari!

__

Shiken pulls out a chair from a closet and sits down.** Shiken:** Keh!

****

Shikon: Bah…kah… InuYasha

****

Shiken: Keh!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Ai Shitreu – I love you

__

"Dog Demon!" (InuYasha!) Part2

Kagome was suffering from déjà vu the next morning…she was feeling overheated again in her bed! "Argh! Screw…" she sat up in her bed and noticed that her clothes had easily fallen off. Inhaling deeply, she let out a horrifying scream, waking everyone in the room, in the building!

"Where's the fire?!" Miroku exclaimed waking with a start and looked over to the girls' side to find Sango sitting up, looking shocked to see Kagome. "Lady Sango?!" Miroku looked over to Kagome and found her trying to keep her clothes on. "Lady Kagome?!"

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?!" howled a young pup next to Miroku in a pile of red clothing. "THE HELL IS THIS!?" Miroku looked over to InuYasha and couldn't help but become wide-eyed, in shock. "STOP STARING, YOU SICK MONK!" Sango couldn't help but look over as well and go red in the face. "SANGO! I'M WARNING YOU!" Quickly, Sango gestured to Miroku and Shippo to follow her to the hall. Calming down and trying to keep his clothes on, InuYasha crawled over next to the divider and asked Kagome if he could come over next to her. "Now I'm experiencing what you, my brother, and Miroku have gone through," he said. He heard her sigh loudly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm chibi again," she answered.

"Nani?!" InuYasha exclaimed and tried to look.

"Don't look!" she yelled and he sat back down. "I'm…ah…going to dress into my old clothes." 'Good thing I forgot to take them out. Teehee!' Kagome mentally giggled as she dressed into her spares. "InuYasha?" He replied with a hum. "Wanna change into my brother's clothes? I still have them in my bag."

"No, I'm fine," he answered as his clothes just...shrank to fit him. 'Strange that the only thing I wear is this…' he thought.

"What are we to do?" Sango asked Miroku in the hall. "Naraku is still alive and if he found out about this…" She and Miroku, as well as Shippo and Kilala, were in the hall looking concerned about the sudden change in plans.

"Naraku will never know," Miroku promised. "We will have to treat this like a New Moon so we must be on guard for InuYasha's protection as well as Kagome's." Sango agreed. "But…Even in this size, Kagome's powers could still do as much damage as if she were her normal size. Lady Kaede said so herself when she first saw Kagome."

"Kagome's cure…the first time was to take a bath in the hot spring, correct? Couldn't Kagome…" Sango assumed but stopped herself. She remembered that Miroku's cure was a kiss from HER while Sesshomaru's cure was the lunar eclipse (or the Tenseiga's power, but that'd be cheap shot). Kagome's cure could have changed during the time she was normal size. "Couldn't Kagome do it again?"

Miroku shrugged as he thought about it. "Possibly, but what of InuYasha? Our cures from this shrink spell are different. Though I do not doubt the idea."

"What in the world are we to do now that we're like this?" Kagome wondered as she folded up the access sleeves of her pants and sleeves and tied her shoes. Kagome was amazed to find Power Puff Girls sneakers in her backpack! 'Mom's always thinking ahead. She must have **_some_** spirit powers to know about this ever happening again!' Kagome thought astonished.

"You could take a dip in the Hot Springs," InuYasha suggested. "It worked once, so why not again?"

"What about you?" Kagome asked looking at him. "I'm living my childhood again for the third time and you're only living yours for the first time after so long."

"I'll survive," he answered and Kagome gave him a concerned look. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered as she leaned back against the wall next to him. "I've just decided to stay this way until you're cured first."

"What?! That's insane!" InuYasha protested. "Kagome, you don't want to be around me when I'm like this!"

"Give me one reason why not," Kagome replied and InuYasha gave her none. "There you go! I want to be somewhat a 'childhood' friend of yours, InuYasha. That way, you can't say that you didn't have any friends as a child because you're reliving it!"

InuYasha just smiled at her. "Lessee...minus the fifty years I've been asleep, I'm actually seventeen years old…" InuYasha pondered aloud looking at the ceiling.

"Keh! Minus an additional ten years, you're only seven!" Kagome announced acting like him. "And me, I'm five!" InuYasha looked at her and saw truth to that. He didn't really know how old she was, he just figured that it would be rude to ask for her age, not that he was ever nice to her except when she turned Chibi the first day before everyone, at random, was being chibi-tized. "Let's have some fun while in this form, InuYasha."

"Fun?" InuYasha asked and she nodded. "Okay." Kagome smiled as she linked hands with him and they ran off and out of the village. "Hey! Shouldn't we stay with the others?!"

"Can't have any fun if they're going to be watching us like hawks, InuYasha," Kagome told him. "Besides," Kilala's aura told Kagome that she was coming for them to keep them out of trouble, "Kilala is coming to keep us out of trouble!" The Neko-Yokai mewed as she approached them and continued to follow the "youngsters" until it was time for lunch.

In the distance, the eyes of a dead priestess watched her reincarnation and a miniaturized InuYasha let their souls roam freely in a clearing of the forest. 'Even with that guardian Neko-Yokai, even the strongest will need aid,' she thought and vanished leaving some of her Soul Takers behind to follow, watch over, and protect the trio from Naraku, if he ever decided to attack InuYasha as he was. 'Protect them…' she ordered telepathically to her serpents.

Not too far off and going undetected was Kanna… "Hm…Tis true then…" she whispered so faintly, not even the most well trained ears, like that of a canine's, could hear. Kanna sensed an arrow come flying her way but she vanished before it ever touched her.

Kikyo grinned her teeth in anger. Kanna was going to report to Naraku of InuYasha and Kagome's misfortune! "This is not good," she stated as she looked back to the "children" playing in the forest. "Naraku will surely come for them now."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

People who _HATE_ Kikyo: WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE!? That's it! This show is CANCELED!

****

Shikon: _(Angrily)_ Screw you Guys! At lease she's a good clay doll in this show! _(Ducks just in time to dodge a Sacred Arrow)_ Screw You Kikyo! Here I am DEFENDING you, and you shoot me with an arrow?!

****

Kikyo: _(Horrified for the miss)_ Oh! Forgive me, Shikon. I thought I saw a demon right behind you. _(points to Koryu from Wish)_

****

Shikon: Oh! Okay then! _(Brushes the excuse off and then realizes something)_ But I'm always surround by demons! And Koryu's not a Demon! He's a Devil!

****

Everyone: _(Disbelief, talking about Shikon being around demons and Koryu) _Really?!?!

****

Camera Dude: _(Excited, not talking about Koryu) _So like, can you see dead people? _(Forgetting about Kikyo)_

****

Shiken: _(confused, talking about Koryu) _What's the difference between a Demon and a Devil?

****

Everyone including Shikon and Kikyo:_ (Not amused about what everyone is talking about)_ …………

__

Kikyo stands right behind Camera Dude and starts to strangle him.** Camera Dude:** _(completely freaking out)_ Oh $#!+!! Something's got me by the neck! Shivers are going down my spine! _(Starts jumping into conclusions)_ Oh $#!+!! I think it's my dead girlfriend! Coming to get revenge on ditching her at the mall! Someone Help Me! I don't want to be dragged in hell!

****

Shikon: _(bluntly)_ Camera Dude…you're an idiot… _(turns to Shiken)_ No real difference but I love Koryu's black wings! He makes everyone BAD look GOOD!

****

Koryu: _(tempting Shikon) _Shikon, may I have a taste of your soul?

****

Shikon: _(completely falls for him)_ You're better than Miroku, Koryu! I love you! Please yourself with the taste of my soul!

****

Everyone: -_-; _(Talking about Camera Dude) _We don't know him!

****

Shiken: _(sees Kikyo trying to send Camera Dude to hell with her instead of InuYasha)_ Kikyo, you can let go of him now…

****

Kikyo: _(trance breaks)_ Huh? Awe…can't I keep him?

****

Shikon: _(Has Koryu sucking the soul out of her)_ _(sleepily and weakly) _Huh…? Oh…After the … Season of **_Chibies_**. Then… you can keep Camera Dude and his Home Boyz…

****

Kikyo:_ (Excited) _Yay!

****

Camera Dude's Friends #1, 2, and 3: _(Horrified)_ NNNNnnnnnOOOOOooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Camera Dudette's friend #1: _(draws a katana to defend Camera Dude's Friend #1)_ YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY BOYFRIEND!

__

(A fight breaks out and ticks Shikon off, even if she is at a weakened state because Koryu sucked out most of her soul) **Shikon:** _(using the remaining strength she has in herself)_ EVERYONE! OWSARI! _(Everyone grabs a seat from anywhere and sits down) _Kikyo, go back to where you came from and I'll call you when it's over. _(Kikyo obeys a little too happy…)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: Mommy's gone Kagome/InuYasha/Kikyo on everyone…_(Laughing her butt off)_ Send in your reviews! My Mommy loves Reviews! Even if they're hot as the fires of hell!

****

Chibi-Shiken: Have you noticed that most Inu Fic writers are all girls?

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(happily)_ IT'S ALL ABOUT INU-YASHA'S EARS! THEY'RE SO KAWAII!

****

Chibi-Shiken: Down girl…Don't get too excited…

****

Chibi-Shikon: Today's show was a bit too short, don't you think?

****

Chibi-Shiken: Tell me about it…_(Chibi-Shikon makes attempt to tell him about it)_ Idiot! Not literally!

****

Chibi-Shikon: Chibi-Shiken! Owsari! _(Chibi-Shiken grabs a chair and sits) _Teehee! This is fun!


	12. InuyashaPart3: Miroku and Sango are who...

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chibi-Shikon: _(sobbing in her room reading **all** the songfics that Shikon wrote)_

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: _(enters Chibi-Shikon's room to find her crying)_ Chibi-Shikon! What's wrong?!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(still sobbing)_ Shikon's mean! She made Kagome…she made…_(Starts crying again)_

****

Camera Dude's friend #1: _(gives worried look and starts to read what's on the monitor)_ Oh…dear…god!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(still crying)_ See?! She made a song fic using _Tourniquet_ by **Evanescence** to…to…_(starts to wail loudly. Camera Dude's Friend #1 looked at her worried)_

****

Shikon: _(enters room, annoyed. She could hear Chibi-Shikon crying ever so loudly)_ What's with all the wailing!? Chibi, you sound like a dying animal! _(Chibi-Shikon points to Shikon's story angrily) (Blunt)_ Oh.That's all?

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(angrily) WHAT_ DO YOU MEAN, "THAT'S ALL"?!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: -_-; It's Kagome versus InuYasha in here… Chibi-Shikon as Kagome and Shikon as InuYasha… _(Sighs)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(still angry)_ HOW COULD YOU MAKE KAGOME—YOU'RE EVIL, SHIKON! I HATE YOU!

****

Shikon: _(sighs)_ IT'S JUST A FIC! AS IN FAKE! DON'T GET TOO F^**ING DEPRESSED ABOUT IT!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(still upset and is now crying, wailing…pulling a SAILOR MOON, first season)_ WWwwAAaaHHhh!

****

Shikon: _(raises her hands to the ceiling) By_ the gods… _(Chibi-Shikon starts to wail…)_ ~_~; Why bother explaining myself? _(Walks out of the room, followed by Camera Dude's Friend #1)_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Koibito – boyfriend/girlfriend/sweetheart/lover (2 da reader: take your pick)

Okasan – mother

Otosan – father

****

"Dog Demon!" (InuYasha!) Part3

It was close to lunch now and Kilala had taken her demonic form, taking both Kagome and InuYasha on her back and head towards the village. Kikyo's serpent followed but kept its distance so it not to be destroyed by InuYasha and his friends. "That was fun!" Kagome exclaimed happily as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's do it again, sometime, InuYasha?"

"Hide and seek again?" InuYasha asked with a bow raised and grinning. "That was fun!"

"Hide and Seek, huh?" Kagome questioned and frowned. "Well, that's not fair! I don't have the same sense of smell as you do!" InuYasha laughed as Kagome fumed. "InuYasha!" she complained. "Ya meanie…"

InuYasha placed his chin on her shoulder and gave her the unused 'puppy-eyes.' "Gomen ne, Koibito," he apologized into her ear making Kagome's cheeks become faintly pink. "Forgive me?"

Kagome let out a sigh…how the heck could she get so mad at him for a long period of time? Even in this form? "You're such a demon…" she replied as they arrived at the village and realized that Miroku and Sango had been extremely worried about them. "Uh-oh…We're in trouble…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…InuYasha…Where have you to been!" Sango demanded. "In this size, you are not to be wondering too far off!" Kagome and InuYasha quickly hid behind the still demonic-sized cat while Miroku did his best to calm Sango down, even if he too was worried about them.

"Sango, Koibito, calm down," Miroku pleaded. "They're safe and that's all that counts. Remember, Kilala was with them!" In moments, Sango calmed herself down. "Now, you two will really have to stay close to us. We've decided to treat this like when InuYasha becomes human. We don't want any of Naraku's minions coming after us while in this form. Understand?" Miroku asked the two.

Kagome thought of something as she agreed. "Hai…" she said, "Miroku-Otosan!" she added, childishly.

"Nani?!" Miroku exclaimed in shock. "'Miroku-Otosan'?!"

InuYasha gave Kagome a strange look of confusion. "Why are you calling Miroku that?" he asked her. Kagome just smiled at him. 'It's a game…' he thought. "Kagome…is this a game?" he asked. She nodded. "I don't really understand this…game of yours." Kagome didn't bother to explain to him why she's playing a game on Miroku but soon, all questions would be answered.

"Just watch," she told him before Miroku grabbed her from behind, making her scream and then laughed. "Hey! Miroku-Otosan! Put me down!" she screamed as she laughed.

"Little girls like you should be punished for their mischief!" Miroku declared as he lifted her into the air. "No more wondering around without your Okasan or Kilala, you hear me, Kagome-chan?"

" 'Okasan'?!" Sango shouted in disbelief and pointed to herself asking, "Are you calling me, 'Okasan'?!"

Miroku and Kagome turned to her, Miroku still had Kagome in his arms, and in unity they answered, "HAI!" "Sango-Okasan!" Kagome declared. "Are you going to punish me and InuYasha for running off? We're really, really sorry!" She looked to InuYasha, "Well? Aren't we sorry, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at her and then to Sango, nodding. "Hai. Gomen nasia, Sango-Okasan," he apologized. 'Though I don't get this game of calling Sango 'mom' and Miroku 'dad'…' Sango sighed, having been defeated three against one.

Sighing, Sango turned to head towards the inn. "We should get our things. Miroku, help me," she said. Miroku put Kagome back on the ground in front of InuYasha and followed after her. "You two, join Shippo in the main room. He's having lunch all ready." Kagome and InuYasha nodded and ran off to find the kitsune-yokai.

"You three…are evil," Sango stated after a few miles of walking in the forest. Miroku and Kagome just chuckled at her while InuYasha as still confused. "Calling me 'Okasan' out of the blue…" Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo were riding Kilala as Sango walked Kagome's bike.

"Awe…come now, Sango," Miroku spoke as he came up next to her. "Tis a joke! Surely you can take a joke, my Love." Sango glared at him, not throwing any invisible daggers, and let out a sigh looking ahead, knowing perfectly well that all was a joke and she couldn't wait until it was over. "Sango?" She looked up at him and her lips were met with his.

Kagome let out a sigh, somewhat for depression, and wondered why she felt this way. "Kagome, you all right?" InuYasha asked, riding behind her. She leaned back into his chest, fatigue. "Koibito?"

"All our playing…" she yawned, "and lunch has made me feel really tired." Not a complete lie, but not the truth either, though InuYasha accepted it and wrapped his arms over her, letting his sleeves cover her like a blanket. "Arigato, InuYasha," she whispered and slowly fell asleep on him.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh… Hahahahahaha… Bwahahahahaha!" Naraku burst out laughing at the thought of meeting a young InuYasha and Kagome. They were now easy prey for his minions to kill. The 'fates,' he claimed, were now on his side. "InuYasha…your life will end now…" Kanna just stared dully at Naraku as he dismissed her from the room to think of a place to destroy InuYasha and Kagome in their present form.

*************************

The group found a village as darkness covered the land and was easily given a place to say, do to Miroku's "help." Though, they didn't have to have Miroku's help. The home they had "chosen" to stay at was owned by a pair of child-less elders and they instantly let the family of five stay at their home the moment they saw Shippo, InuYasha, and Kagome. "Come in, come in!" the elder woman urged. "You youngsters must be exhausted from your troubles! Please stay with us!" Speechless and grateful to their hospitality, Miroku and Sango agreed. "Your children must be starving!" Sango's faces began to go red. The elder woman thought that her friends, Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo, were her children!

Sango was about to correct her when Miroku cut in. "We thank you, Kind Lady," he said as he placed his hands on Sango's shoulders. "We apologize for coming and interrupting you and your husband's dinner."

"Tis quite all right, Lad," the elder woman's husband replied. "We are but a kind hearted couple."

"Grandmother have no children of her own?" Kagome asked, acting exactly like a child. The elder woman smiled at Kagome as patted her on the head. "Teehee!"

"Such a pure child you are," she said. "Are thou art hungry? We shall have serve you dinner."

"Kagome wanna help!" Kagome announced and grabbed InuYasha's hand. "Let's go help, InuYasha." InuYasha nodded and followed the two, noticing that something strange was happening to Kagome. She was taking her acting as a child to the **_extreme_**!

After having eaten their dinner and thanking the couple for it, the couple showed them to their spare rooms. There was a divider in the room but the elders thought that it wasn't necessary as they left the group to themselves. "Kagome, are you feeling all right?" InuYasha asked instantly, knowing that the elder couple was away in their own rooms.

"Course!" she answered. "Why?"

"You didn't seem yourself earlier," Sango answered. "You…your attitude had completely changed, like you **_were_** a child!" Kilala agreed though, of course, she couldn't voice it out in the words of humans, she just mewed.

"Lady Kagome, please do not forget that you are a fifteen-year-old in the body of a five-year-old," Miroku advised. "This could be a side-effect from the spell that had been cast on you."

Kagome shrugged. "Okay," she replied as Sango arranged the room to have the divider in the middle. Kagome changed into her nightgown and pulled out her sleeping bag, opening it wide like a mat. "I wonder if this spell will disperse during the night…" Kagome wondered aloud as she sat down on her 'mat'. "Being a child like this…I'm starting to remember by childhood…"

"Same here," InuYasha replied. "Nothing pleasant though."

"Okay! Everyone, bed. Now!" Sango ordered. "Enough chit chat, hit the hay all of you."

"Yes, mother!" Kagome teased as she dove under her blankets.

"Kagome, stop that!" Sango argued.

"G'night Mom!" Kagome announced happily.

"Remind me to strike you on the head once you're back to normal," Sango pondered loudly.

"G'night, Okasan!" InuYasha announced annoying Sango as well.

"G'night, Otosan!" Kagome said.

"Night, you two, now do as your mother says and go to sleep," Miroku commented making Sango go red with anger and embarrassment. "Good night, Beloved!" His only reply that of a growl.

"Go to sleep!" Sango pleaded.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Chibi-Shikon: Chibi-powers! Extend! _(extension of Chibi spell on InuYasha and Kagome are now extended to xx chapters)_ Chibi-Moon power! Pink Sugar Heart Ache! _(blast of energy is directed to Kikyo and, like the monsters in Sailor Moon, resort to that of a small French doll!) (has evil smile on her face)_ Mommy! I got you a new dolly!

****

Shikon: A doll? But Chibi, I don't—_(sees French doll dresses as Kikyo)_ EEEEYYYAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! BURN IT! CRUSH IT! DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH IT, JUST KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!! _(FYI: I really,** really, **really, **REALLY** HATE FRENCH DOLLS! They look so real, they give me nightmares! No offense to the French or whomever makes them.)_

****

Shiken: ………… At least they're better than Barbies…

****

Chibi-Shiken: Yeah…_(turns to Chibi-Shikon, excited)_ Got some Morning Glories that we could tie to her?!

****

Camera Dudette's friend #1: _(scolds) _Chibi-Shiken!

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(head hangs low)_ Sorry…

****

Camera Dudette's friend #1: Don't use Morning Glories on that Kikyo doll! _(hangs him a box titled "TNT")_ Use explosives!

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Violent child… _(Watches everyone head out the door with the Kikyo doll)_ Heaven forbid…N E wayz, Let the rains of Reviews come forth! Sorry it took so long…

****

Shikon: Everyone was drinking tons of un-alcoholic drinks and ended up drunk from the fuzz. Plus, I had tons of Homework. Lucky are those that take Japanese for a class! I-N-V-U!


	13. Kagome and InuYasha partuh1? or is it 4...

**__**

Disclaimer: I no know anything!

****

Shikon: _(Bored of out mind)_…Instead of Japanese words, I'm going to give out pick-up lines.

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(looks at her like she's crazy)_ So now you're helping helpless guys get girls? How'd you manage to get them?

****

Shikon: I asked one of my many good friends to e-mail them to me. 26 lines to be exact. I could have asked for more…

****

Chibi-Shikon: Is this friend of yours a guy by any chance?

****

Shikon: yeah…and last I heard, he had a crush on me…

****

Chibi-Shikon: Ha. Ha. Ha! You're problem not mine.

****

Shikon: _(pulls out a katana and pins Chibi-Shikon to the wall)_ _(sighs)_ I'm bored…what's going on in the world of InuYasha?

****

Shiken: Nothing much. Chibi-Shikon just made InuYasha's and Kagome's Chibi-ness a little longer with her own magic.

****

Shikon: Sons of a Yokai…-_-;

****

Shiken: don't you have a cure for this?

****

Shikon: I gave up…

****

Shiken: Weakling.

****

Shikon: (censored) off, Four Swords.

****

Shiken: Whatever, Four Souls

****

Camera Dude: Uh…question! Is this all before or after the first movie of InuYasha? Kuz, I know for a fact that Shikon hasn't seen **ANY** of the Movies! Shikon's American and everything comes to America a little later than in Japan…

****

Shikon: _(goes to her room and locks herself up)_ SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! This is after the second movie before the third movie…

****

Camera Dudette: _(asks through the door)_ And how do you know all this?

****

Shikon: _(wails)_ EVER HEARD OF THE INTERNET?! I WANNA SEE KAGOME KISS INUYASHA! I WANNA SEE INUYASHA KISS KAGOME BACK! I WANNA SEE…SAMURAI X! I WANNA SEE _(names off all the anime she wants to see and what she wants to see in that anime…)_

****

Shiken: My sixteen-year-old sister, turning seventeen in December, has lost it…

****

Shikon: I WANNA SEE INUYASHA'S 'DIAMOND SPEAR BLAST' TECHNIQUE!

****

Everyone: _(looking at Shikon like she's completely lost her marbles)_ Down girl…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Pick-up of da day!

__

How about you and me go behind that rock over there and get a little 'boulder'?

**__**

Kagome and InuYasha Part…uh…1? Or is it 4?

"WE'RE STILL TINY!" howled InuYasha the following morning. "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly!" The little family was taking a bath together with everyone wearing a bathing suit behind the elder's home. "Why aren't you returning to normal, Kagome? This is a Hot Spring after all!"

"Maybe during the time Kagome was herself, the cure changed," Miroku assumed. "By night fall, we'd return to our normal size, but yours and Kagome's are lasting for two days. This must be a side-effect to the spell."

"Has to be," Shippo agreed. He didn't know that Chibi-Shikon's potion would take this effect if Kagome was with InuYasha. "We have to find a cure soon or Kagome might stay like this forever!"

"I don't minded staying like this for a while," Kagome commented. "Don't worry about me."

"Is everything all right?" asked the elder woman through the divider. "I've brought some herbals that goes well with the bath. Would you like to try it?"

"Certainly," Miroku called out and Shippo went to go and get the bucket. The old woman handed Shippo the pail and he returned to the group while the old woman return to whatever she was doing before. "That old woman sure is nice. May the gods bless her and her husband's soul." He turned to Shippo while Sango and Kagome looked into the pail. "What did she bring us, Ladies?"

"Bath beads…" Kagome named as she held two in her hands and accidentally dropped them into the water, having steam rise up. "Smells…"

"Like morning dew…" InuYasha finished as everyone tried to fan out the access steam. "Hey! Where is everyone?! Kagome?"

"I'm right in front of you," Kagome answered as she took his hand and sat, ever so closely, next to him. "Okay, now I'm right beside you, InuYasha." InuYasha smiled knowing that was all too true. "But how could there be so much mist from two bath beads?"

"Miroku! HANDS OFF NOW!" came Sango's voice followed by a slap. "Chikusho! Even in this thick mist I know it's you!"

"Come, come now, Koibito! This is not the time to be shy!" Miroku exclaimed. "No one is watching!"

"Not the time?! Miroku! I am warning you!" Sango exclaimed angrily.

After three hours of staying in the Hot Spring and having steamy hot… "You wish, Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, as he became narrator. "We didn't have—"

"Awe…can't I have a little fun, Koibito?" Miroku asked pleading with her. "You and I didn't but what about Kagome and InuYasha? Hm?"

"Get your f*&^ing mind out of the f^%$ing gutter!" InuYasha yelled angrily. "We did do anything but listen to you two duke it out!" Kagome laughed as she said the same story. "And besides we're little! We can't do any of that dirty visions of yours!"

"Ah yes, there are some games that little children can't play and must wait until their bodies are well equipped and—" Kagome's bow, followed by InuYasha's scabbard, followed by Sango's boomerang struck Miroku's head to the point of him having a concussion.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango's faces were crimson red while Shippo just stared at everyone confused. "What did Miroku mean by well equipped?" he asked. "And what do little children like me have to wait for?"

"WE'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" came the trio's answer making Shippo tumble backwards into the wall.

After a meal with the elders of the house, the group soon took off on their adventure once again with extra…everything! Clothes, medicine, weapons, etc.! "Thank you very much," Sango said to them as they were leaving. "I'm sure all your gifts would come in handy for us."

"It's been our pleasure, Sango dear," the elder woman answered. "Our home is your home, stop by whenever you're in the country with your friends!" They agreed and set off waving to them while Kikyo's soul skipper—… er, I mean skimmer—following in them. Little did the group know, they had been found and were now being followed by Naraku's minions. Kagura opened her fan and made gentle winds to blow the leaves around them so they wouldn't suspect anything unnatural. Her companion, another incarnation of Naraku, slithered by next to her and watched the unique family disappear into the forest. "What are we to do now…Ryu?" she asked.

"Kill them," the medusa-like demon answered.

"Easier said than done," Kagura commented and pulled a feather out of her bonnet. "You deal with them. I'm going home."

"Suit yourself," Ryu replied as he slid his way to attack the unique family unit.

"Kagome, any sightings of a Shikon jewel shard?" InuYasha asked while she was on his back. "We've been shard-less for a while now." Kagome sighed as she sank into his back. 'Thank the gods we're little…' InuYasha praised and began to chant. 'Thank the gods we're little…' The scent of a dragon caught InuYasha's scents as well as Kilala and Shippo's and they prepared for a fight. "Guys, I smell something awful in the air," InuYasha informed them. "Kagome, find a good place to hide and don't draw attention to yourself, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "All right," she answered and looked around for a place to hide and found a cave big enough to hide a hand full of people. "Shippo," Kagome called and the little fox followed her into the cave.

The unseen enemy soon made his appearance and looked at InuYasha, hungry for a bite. "So thou art InuYasha, the half-demon whom seeks the Shikon no Tama with a monk, a demon exterminator and a reincarnated Shamaness," their enemy commented, basically naming everyone off. "Now thou art small and easy to devour!"

"If you know so much about us, who are you? Another one of Naraku's incarnations?!" InuYasha asked. "You hold the stench of Naraku…"

"Thou art correct," he said. "They call me Ryu but you all shall call me, your Angel of Death!" An arrow zoomed by pass, more like through, Ryu's nose. "Eh?!"

"Angel of Death, my monkey's uncle!" Kagome exclaimed preparing to shoot another arrow. 'Where's the Shikon shard?' Kagome wondered. 'Shikon…Shard! Yes! By the heart!' She stretched her bowstring with her arrow and aimed it at Ryu's heart. "Strike it!" she exclaimed and let her arrow go only to miss by…a lot!

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing!?" InuYasha called angrily. "I told you to hide!"

"If I hide, you hide too!" Kagome argued. "You're not your normal size!" (People watching at Shikon's house get dirty idea and are scolded with the use of a mallet! Camera Dude's Friend #1 shakes his head in dismay.)

"Hey! At this size I could still use my other attacks!" InuYasha exclaimed and started to 'look' for one of many attacks he could use in his chibi form.

"I shall kill you all before hand!" Ryu exclaimed and charged at everyone.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango attacked throwing her boomerang-bone at Ryu and slicing off his arms. Kagome prepared to shot another arrow at the demon, this time with three arrows at a time, and luckily, all three stuck to a part of Ryu's body! Unfortunately, Kagome and Sango were struck with Ryu's tail as he flew pass them. "Yaaahh!" they two girls screamed.

"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku and InuYasha called out and turned to Ryu in fury. "You bastard…" InuYasha cursed as Ryu ascended to the sky and turned around to go for another go, this time for the guys. "Miroku, tend to the girls," he instructed. "I'll deal with this over-grown lizard!" Miroku nodded and ran to aid the girls while InuYasha prepared to use his new technique he gained from the creator of the black pearl. His Tetsusaiga was all ready in its diamond-like phase and he prepared to swing. "Diamond…Spear…" he began and brought down his sword, "Blast!" A shower of diamonds surrounded Ryu while the four arrows began to glow and attract the diamonds to Ryu's weakness!

Kagura watched as her 'brother' was slain by a new ability and smirked. "With each battle, InuYasha and his friends become stronger," she commented. "Twice InuYasha has almost killed Naraku…" With a satisfying observation, Kagura made her escape before InuYasha sensed her.

InuYasha rejoined his friends and knelt down next to Kagome. "Kagome, you all right?" InuYasha asked helping her sit up. Kagome's answer was, "Of all the demons that we fought, Ryu was the EASIEST!" InuYasha laughed and they turned to Miroku and Sango. "Sango, you all right?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah…" Sango answered as Miroku helped her to her feet and looked around for Shippo. "Where's Shippo?" Shippo came up to them from the cave he was hiding in and appeared to be dripping wet. "Shippo, what happened to you?"

"There's an underground Hot Spring in the cave Kagome found and I stayed in," he answered. "And while you guys were fighting, the cave got bigger and it's now big enough for all of us to spend the night in!"

"Great! Just like at the elders' home except in a dark cave," Miroku commented getting tainted ideas in his head and getting hit for it, but he ducked all three weapons (Boomerang, bow, and scabbard) except for Sango's hand. "Awe…Koibito…" Miroku complained sadly.

Kagome and Sango prepared the food while Miroku and InuYasha prepared the bedding arrangement, much to Sango and Kagome's protest. (Again People at Shikon's house think dirty and are once again punished with a mallet…) "Ramen's done," Kagome announced and handed everyone their soup.

"You didn't get burned, did you Kagome?" Miroku asked concerned.

Kagome smiled. "Nope! I was extra careful this time," she said. "Sango's been a great help to me making Ramen!"

"I'd say that Sango is ready for Parenthood," InuYasha commented and eyed Miroku, "Snag her quickly before it's too late, Miroku." Miroku agreed but didn't make a move on Sango in fear that she'd strike him again. "By all means, don't let our appearances fool you guys," InuYasha urged.

"InuYasha," Kagome's voice cooed and he looked at her, fearing that tone of voice. "Oswari." InuYasha slammed to the ground while Kagome took her bathing utensils and headed for the Hot Spring with Sango. When the girls returned half an hour later, everyone was asleep and the only places available to them where right next to InuYasha and Miroku. "We shall kill them in the morning," Sango promised as she took the vacant spot next to Miroku and Kagome lied down next to InuYasha.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon: Whomever want's to use the Anime Portal for their own use in their own world, GO RIGHT AHEAD! I don't see a name tag on it claiming that it's mine, do it's public property!

****

Shiken: Over use the power of the portal shall forever remain in — _(gets hit on the head with a mallet)_

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: Who asked to use the portal? Is it a girl? Is she cute?! _(Gets hit on the with a mallet by Camera Dudette's friend #1 aka THE GIRLFRIEND **(PYSCHO music in the background)**)_

****

Camera Dudette's friend #2 and 3: Hopefully, if it's a boy that he's not hentia!

****

Shikon: Okay-dokey…send reviews will you people? I can't write the next chappie unless I get reviews…

****

Shiken: STUPID DART! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SAVE SHANA! IDIOT!

****

Shikon: …-_-; Legend of Dragoon for PS1…he's so into it…I can't touch my game without having to just a bamboo sword on him…AND I BOUGHT IT! N E wayz…review will you peoples?! More the merrier I'll be!


	14. Chibiness of Kagome and InuYasha! Ends ...

**__**

Disclaimer: 3 words: Don't own anything!

****

Shikon: _(dulled out and being sarcastic)_…I felt so loved as school…

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(looks at her like that's nothing new)_ Did one of your boyfriends give you a kissy-kissy, Meatball-head?

****

Shikon: _(Gives Glare of Death to Chibi-Shikon)_ I DON'T have a BOYFRIEND!

****

Camera Dude's friend #1: _(sarcastic)_ Sure…

****

Shikon: _(face goes red)_ I DON'T!

****

Chibi-Shikon: Mom's a playa! She has a room full of Boyfriends!

****

Shikon: I do not! They're all friends! _(Thinks_: Though two claim are in love with me…_)_

****

Shiken: _(still playing Legend of Dragoon)_ DAMMIT! ANYONE WHO GETS BETWEEN ME AND MY SHANA SHALL DIE!

****

Everyone: -_-;;

****

Shikon: Sons of a Yokai…for a moment there, I thought he was InuYasha…

****

Camera Dude: Don't you mean Dart?

****

Shikon: -_- whatever!

****

Chibi-Shiken: I'm gonna play Pokemon on GB…

****

Shikon: Pokemon is so…1990's… @,@

****

Chibi-Shikon: Do you think Kagome would look really, really pretty wearing Sailor Moon's Princess outfit or Sailor Mars' Princess outfit?

****

Boys in love with Kagome: MOON PRINCESS OUTFIT ALL THE WAY!

****

Perverted boys that are in love with Anime Hotties: MAKE KAGOME'S DRESS **_EXTREMELY_** LOW CUT!

****

Shikon: _(goes to her room, sickened)_ What a bunch of Hentia…If InuYasha was here, he'd kill 'em all!

****

Camera Dudette: _(asks through the door)_ Maybe we should ask Lum to make us one of those "Anti-Girl" dolls…

****

Shikon: _(opens door)_ Dolls? Like those dolls that if a guy were to touch a girl anywhere, he'd get zapped? _(Camera Dudette nods)_ All right! Count me in! ^,^ It would be so much better than 'Oswari!' _(Everyone but Shiken and Camera Dudette grab a chair and sit down)_ Onwards to the Portal of Anime! To Lum* Ursei Yatsura!

****

Shiken: _(glances at camera on table then to game)_ Someone got it in their head that my sister's name is Shana. Well, it's not. Her name is Nathalie. If you want to know, my name is Jonathan and I'm "Fresh meat" (freshmen, 1st year) in High school. My Sis is a Junior (3rd year) and has a lot of Boyfriends.

****

Shikon: _(from the yard)_ I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!Gods…I sound like Kagome denying about InuYasha… _(Camera Dudette giggles as she goes through)_

****

Shiken: DON'T LIE! I SAW HOW BOYFRIEND #1 WAS ALL OVER YOU AFTER SCHOOL!

****

Shikon: ARGH! I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! HE AND I WERE JUST FOOLING!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Pick-up of da day! (Cheesy, yes or no?)

__

My Magical Watch says you aren't wearing any underwear. Oh, you are? It must be an hour fast!

**__**

Underneath the Starlight! InuYasha and Kagome's Cure!(what a cheezy title…)

Miroku woke to the feeling of something warm and soft next to him and thought, "I was **_so_** ready for this!" As his hands slowly went above the stomach and towards the chest, Sango's hands stopped him and lowered his hands to her stomach. "Going somewhere, Miroku?" Sango asked in a deadly voice. "Or were your hands just automatically going into forbidden territory?" Miroku chuckled nervously but didn't remove his hands from their location on her stomach.

Kagome woke up after the two and nearly hit InuYasha's face as she stretched out while her already coiled-up nightgown was just mid-thigh. Though InuYasha didn't feel or notice any of that, he just moved his head on her chest and nearly took Kagome's breath away while still sleeping! Comfortable yet not, Kagome was now pinned to the bed with no possible way to be set free, and blushing! 'Guess I know that he feels really, really comfortable with me around,' she thought as she began to shake InuYasha. "InuYasha? InuYasha, wake up. It's morning and I need to make breakfast," she cooed, though that didn't do any good. InuYasha was now hugging Kagome in his sleep and sleep talking, saying something about her not going anywhere…even if it were to take a test. "Awe…Man…" she complained

Sango and Miroku saw and laughed softly. "Why don't you chant him to wake up?" Miroku offered knowing exactly where InuYasha was going to land and imagining their faces. He wished he knew where and how Kagome's camera would work. It'd be a Kodak moment as Kagome'd put it. Sango and Kagome gave him an "I don't believe you" look, although Sango though it would be funny to actually witness what Miroku was talking about. She already thought how Kagome and InuYasha were lying was a fairly cute pose.

"You guys are really not helping, I hope you know that," Kagome told them as InuYasha began to move his head and hands…eh…lower? "Eek! InuYasha! Wake up!" Kagome nearly screamed and jolted up making InuYasha land on her lap (still pretty low…), successfully waking him up.

"Ugh…Kagome, do you have to scream?!" InuYasha complained as he slowly sat up with his eyes still closed. "I was…" He looked at Kagome seeing how her hands were tugging down on her gown and pulling up on the collar. Kagome's face was as pink as Sango's shoulder pads on her Exterminator uniform, probably a bit redder. That's when InuYasha realized where he had risen his head from…her lap with her underwear nearly visible… "Oh…uh…sorry about that?" he apologized weakly.

"It's…okay…" Kagome told him gasping for breath. "Just don't…do it again while you're asleep." InuYasha agreed as his face had a touch of pink on his cheeks. Exhaling deeply, Kagome stood up, grabbed some instant Ramen and disappeared into the back of the cave with some clothes and a pan in hand. "Be back in a flash!" she declared.

"Take your time," Miroku urged, grinning. Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "What? I wasn't thinking of anything dirty. I'm a monk, what do you take me for?" he asked with his hands out before him.

"A perverted monk, Miroku," Kagome answered honestly and headed to the back with Shippo. InuYasha and Sango, even Kilala and Myoga, gave him a dirty look silently agreeing with Kagome.

"Kagome, when's the spell coming off? I'm starting to miss the big you…" Shippo complained as he helped with breakfast: Shrimp, chicken, and beef flavored instant ramen. Shippo and InuYasha quickly neglected the cheddar cheese ramen but would soon have to eat it if there were no other flavors. "And InuYasha's crater imprints…"

Kagome had to laugh about the craters on InuYasha. "Hopefully soon, Shippo," she answered. "We wouldn't want InuYasha as is when there's a new moon." Shippo agreed. He and their friends were all ready in full alert, treating this threat as a new moon, but were slowly becoming tire of it. "It'd be a miracle that our cure of this _was_ the new moon."

'Hopefully it is!' Shippo thought as they headed back to the group with their meals ready.

*********************************************

After breakfast, fighting demons, arguing, and more fighting, everyone was pretty exhausted over fighting and arguing and fighting again with demons and with each other. "May we travel to Jinjenji and ask for some herbs to help us on our quest, Kilala?" Myoga asked as he rode the cat demon with Shippo. "It seems our lords and ladies have forgotten about us. What say you, Shippo, my boy?"

"Let's get going," Shippo answered and the trio was off to the sky.

It took the group until noontime to realize that Shippo, Kilala, and Myoga were missing from their group. Everyone had been fighting with each other for no apparent reason the whole time and started to ask each other what was it that they were fighting over. Usually Kagome and InuYasha would argue about Kikyo and Koga and Sango and Miroku would just be the referee. "I have completely forgot about what we were talking about," InuYasha announced.

"The two K's," Sango answered dully. "Even at this size, you two could still put up an argument, it's amazing…" Miroku agreed. "Let's have lunch you guys, and a nap as well. I'm pretty sure that we're all tired from all this." They agreed and stopped by the river and had lunch and then a nap, though without Kilala and Shippo around to watch over, everyone didn't have a good enough nap. An hour later, the trio returned with healing herbs and had made their own little lunches and took their naps as well until nightfall.

The moon was pitched black and the stars were shining brightly. InuYasha and Kagome's bodies were somehow glowing from the starlit sky as they slept together. No one noticed how mysteriously Kagome's clothes grew bigger with her body (no sudden cuts off blood flow like last time, ex: Kagome's swimsuit in the 1st few chapters) or how InuYasha's demonic appearance had changed while he returned to normal. When the group finally did wake up, except for Kagome, they were all energetic and feeling invisible. "Lady Kagome, Lord InuYasha! You're back to normal!" Myoga exclaimed. "Its good to see that everything's back to normal!"

Kagome yawned as she snuggled closer to InuYasha, still half-asleep. InuYasha didn't mind about Kagome moving closer to him into his arms, he sort of liked it. "Yeah…back to normal…just a few more hours!" Kagome pleaded when InuYasha kissed Kagome on her lips, Sleeping Beauty style! "Hmm…" Kagome hummed before waking up completely. "InuYasha…" she complained. He and their friends just laughed at Kagome's reaction to InuYasha's kiss and continued with making dinner and prepared to travel during the moonless night.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Miroku/Sango Worshippers: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

****

InuYasha/Kagome Worshippers: HEY! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL A KISS?!

****

Shippo/Kilala Worshippers: That was…amusing…boring, but amusing…

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(Begging for forgiveness on her hands and knees for Shikon)_ FORGIVE HER! SHE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS BECAUSE OF INUYASHA! HE CHOSE KIKYO OVER KAGOME! THAT INSOLENT PUP! Mommy was so mad at InuYasha that she had no will to write!

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(off topic)_ Shiken had a weird idea about making a story about Kagome being in "Lora Croft" mode. She'd be equipped with all the lasted "archery" stuff, like guns and guns and more guns. Of course the bullets Kagome would use would have to be blanks so she'd be able to fill them with her Miko (priestess) powers. And, of course, Kagome wouldn't have to be dressed as Lora but her clothes would be similar to it!

****

Camera Dude's friends #1, 2, and 3: _(drool at thought) _ Yeah…Kagome'd look so…hot…and sexy…and… _(all three are hit on the head by Camera Dudette's friends #1, 2, and 3 with mallets)_

****

Camera Dudette's friend #1: Send in your thoughts! We're sorry that it took so long to up date!

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #2: Should Shikon make the story about Kagome being Lora Croft? She might need some help and the story might not be posted for a while, and also…what other characters from other anime/games should the other heroes of InuYasha be posed as?

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #3: Send in your thoughts! Shikon can't "film" if you don't!

****

Chibi-Shikon: If none of you didn't understand what had just happened to Kagome and InuYasha earlier in the story, star-lights were the 'cure' for them to change back to norm. Gomen ne, I don't know how to control my chibi powers!


	15. Miroku's narrator, Potions, and whatnots...

**__**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

Late in the night at Shikon's house…**Shikon:** _(whispers to Camera Dudette)_ Shh…we ninja must be like cats stalking mouse and pounce when it is the right time.

****

Camera Dudette: _(whispers to Shikon)_ I know that. Let's just do this and get to bed!

__

An hour later…the two girls are in their beds and fast asleep…but the FOLLOWING MORNING!!!!

****

Girls in the perimeter: _("something" touches sensitive area)_ EEEEKKKK!!!! HENTIA!!!!_ (Makes motion to slap the boys who touched them but…)_

****

~ZAP!!~ **All males in the perimeter:** GYAAAAHHHH!!!!

****

Camera Dudette/Shikon:_ (coming out of their room ½ asleep)_ _(yawns) _Wazzup…peoples…?

****

Girls: _(pointing to the boys horrified)_ THE BOYS ARE PERVERTS!

****

Shikon: _(still ½ asleep)_ That all? Tell me something I haven't known for seven years…

****

Camera Dudette: _(also ½ asleep)_ I'm going to bed…

****

Camera Dude and Friends #1, 2, 3: _(Think perverted…and then…)_ GYAAAAHHHH!!!!

****

Miroku Worshipers (the guys):_ (pull a "Miroku" on Sango Worshipers (the girls) and then…)_ GYAAAAHH!!!!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(notices plush dolls shaped as girls hanging from the back of all the guys' heads, except Chibi-Shiken and Shiken don't have one)_ Eh…I'm not saying anything…_(goes to room with no windows or doors and sleeps, the room is now sound proof!)_ Complete Tranquillity, how I love thee!

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(enters the room with a small bottle titled "Sango")_ Don't you have someone to make Chibi today, Chibi-Shikon?

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(jolts out of bed)_ OH YEAH!_ (Grabs bottle and runs out to the portal)_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Pick up of da day!

__

I may not be Fred Flinstone, but I can still make your bed rock!

**__**

Miroku's the Narrator, Potions, and Whatnots!

Today starts out really, really, strange! After traveling through the darkness of the night with only the stars to be their light, the group finally found this secure place behind a waterfall to camp out and spend the rest of the night…err—morning sleeping. The sleeping arrangements are as followed: InuYasha + Kagome and Miroku + Sango. Shippo, Kilala, and Myoga found sanctuary in Kagome's big, fat, yellow backpack while the couples either slept in futons or on Kagome's spread-out sleeping bag. The night was fairly warm and hot under the blankets…types of clothing worn are as follows! Sango is wearing one of Kagome's pajama top, color text is striped read and white with buttons going downward wearing only underwear underneath. Kagome is wearing a different pajama top, color text is poka-dotted but also has buttons going downwards and also wearing only underwear. Miroku and InuYasha are topless and wearing boxer shorts given to them by Kagome… "Which I do say are fairly comfortable!" Miroku added being the narrator and getting stoned to near-death by Sango and Kagome's projectiles (rocks).

"Something's never change…" Shippo commented as snuggles into Kagome's arms while Kagome snuggles into InuYasha's arms.

"Hey! I just told the viewers that you're sleeping in Lady Kagome's backpack!" Miroku complained and sees Kilala doing the same in Sango's arms. "Wha…" the girls giggle as he just sinks down behind Sango, disappointed and blanked out.

"Deal with it, Miroku," InuYasha told him. "Myoga isn't even here anyway." Miroku makes a complaint in his throat and just plops down next to Sango. "What's eating him?" he asked Kagome but found her already asleep and is now annoyed. "Sheesh!" he complained and followed suit. 'Oh well, can't beat 'em, join 'em,' he thought before going to sleep. Sango looked over to Miroku and had to actually knock him out to get some extra sleep; Miroku pulling a 'dumbfounded InuYasha' was definitely not him.

Chibi-Shikon was finding it hard to locate her favorite anime heroes of InuYasha and was about to give up when Tama showed up. "Tama, I'm having trouble finding the Inu Gang," she told the lynx. "Could you help me?" Tama mewed. "You want to know if Kilala is a boy or a girl? She's female!" Tama mewed again. "No…I don't think she's attached to another demon, why do you ask?" A meowing reply… "WHAT?!" Chibi-Shikon's eyes seemed to bug out. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KILALA?! BUT YOU'RE A GIRL!" Another meowing reply only this time Tama was…blushing? Chibi-Shikon started to look concerned. "Oh…how come you didn't tell Mommy?" Another meowing reply… "You're shy? Unbelievable!" Chibi-Shikon exclaims to the sky and looks down at Tama with an idea. "I know! I'll introduce you to Kilala!" The brown lynx had suddenly and magically turned into a red lynx. "Don't be shy! Just help me find the group, and Kilala, and let me do the rest!" Tama agreed and plopped Chibi-Shikon on her back. 'Scary…love really can transcend everything!! Species… Gender… age… TIME DIFFERENCES! Anime world is completely whacked…' Shikon looks at her monitor reading reviews and reading other peoples' stories while watching/reading the thoughts of her mini self, agreeing with her.

Kilala sensed the presence of a demonic feline coming towards the waterfall and slithered out from underneath Sango's grasp to investigate. "Mew?" Kilala questioned as she spotted the lynx and her owner. Chibi-Shikon noticed Kilala and waved to her. "Hey there, Kilala!" Chibi-Shikon greeted. "I want you to meet someone!" Kilala bounced her way to the duo and notched her head to the side while Chibi-Shikon forced Tama to stop hiding behind her. "This is Tama, Kilala. Tama, this is Kilala." The two mewed to each other in greeting. "Is Sango-sama awake, Kilala?" Kilala shook her head. "Great! I'll see you two later!" With that, Chibi-Shikon left the two demon felines to themselves as she headed to the cave behind the waterfall.

There she was, seventeen year old Sango, the lone survivor of the Demon Exterminators…SLEEPING WITH MIROKU OF ALL PEOPLE!! Chibi-Shikon laughed mentally to herself and spotted her 'best friend' Shippo sleeping with his 'mother' and *father* across the room. 'That really was a weak kiss…' she mentally commented and pulled out a bottle of pills titled, "Philter." (Love Potion) 'Time to have a kissy-kissy frenzy and this time, InuYasha will be so OOC, it's SHOCKING!' Returning her attention to Sango, Chibi-Shikon takes out a spray bottle and starts spraying the Minimizer all over Sango and her belongings! Then, Chibi-Shikon turns her attention to InuYasha and Kagome and force-feeds them one Philter pill each! 'Time to say TTFN!' Chibi-Shikon thought and ran out of the cave to find Kilala and Tama in deep conversation. "Tama, it's time for me to go," Chibi-Shikon said to her. "You staying?" Tama bid goodbye to Kilala and followed Chibi-Shikon home.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

(**-Technically InuYasha is Shippo's new dad but they act like siblings…weirdoes…)

__

Chibi-Shikon and Tama return to the Real World to find the house surrounded by half-dead guys lying on the ground.** Chibi-Shikon:** Wow… Mommy sure knows how to have 'fun' with the guys…

****

Tama: _(nods)_ mew…

****

Shiken: _(sees Chibi-Shikon and Tama come into the house while playing Dragoon)_ Hey…Shikon and Camera Dudette are still sleeping.

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(Drinking sparkling cider next to Shiken)_ Once Shikon's awake, we'll tell her to make a story of Kagome being Lora Croft. But what will InuYasha be? And when in time should all this take place? Obviously in Kagome's time but…around Halloween or just out of the blue? Will Kagome still be time traveling to InuYasha's time? So many questions…

****

Chibi-Shikon: Kagome as Lora Croft? Kagome WILL have to put her hair up in a pony! Letting her hair hang won't cut her 'Lora Croft' outfit…

****

Girls: _(laughing at the unjust punishment done to the guys)_ Send… send in… your thoughts! _(Brakes out laughing and receive glares from the guys)_ That's what y'all get for being perverts!!!

****

Shiken: _(as-a-matter-of-fact)_ They're all just mentally 100% healthy…be happy that their interested in girls…

****

Camera Dudette's Friends #1, 2, 3: _(throws hands to the sky)_ Thank the gods!

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #1: _(out of blue)_ Hey, did you know that the perfect guys are either engaged, married, or gay?

****

Girls: _(shocked)_ O.O

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #2:_ (dully)_ Out of the 500 sperms cells, these idiots are the ones that out smarted the rest…sad…

****

Girls: _(speechless) _o.o 

****

Shiken: _(quite POed by now, since his a guy!)_ ANYWAYZ!!! You've all read, now send in your reviews! _(finally finishes Dragoon)_ Finally! I killed that bastard what's-his-face, that evil wingly dude! Next up is **Guardian's Crusade**! (For PS1) Now where the HELL are all those living toys!?


	16. Palace of Sesshomaru! Neko vs Jaken! R...

**__**

Disclaimer: I own my body, my mind, and my soul and that's about it…

****

Shikon: _(reading reviews)_ InuYasha gets a cold…Souta falls for Sango…Kohaku (Sango's brother not the angel) meets his sister in chibi form… "fluffies"?! All are good ideas…

****

Miroku: _(stomps into the house)_ I will not have anyone near MY Sango!

****

Shikon: _(dumbfounded)_ Uh…how'd you get here?

****

Miroku: _(simply states)_ I followed Chibi-Shikon and her lynx here.

****

Shikon: oh…do the others know you're here?

****

Miroku: They're all fast asleep and will not awaken until tomorrow. _(Shikon shrugs while Miroku looks around)_ You know, _(sees the many girls lying EVERYWHERE)_ there's a lot of women here. Might if I… _(gestures about the girls)_

****

Camera Dude's Friend #1: _(grabs Camera Dudette's friend #1, and holds her securely)_ You're not going to ask my girlfriend to bear your child!

****

Shikon: On the contrary, Unc, he's talking about those girls over there! _(points to the girls standing on the stairs leading up to a room, all are more gorgeous than the first)_ _(turns to Miroku)_ If you could reach the top without getting perverted you may. _(Miroku beams happily)_ BUT!! There's a catch, Miroku-sama. If u do get perverted, you must have one of these attached to the back of your head! _(shows Miroku a doll)_

****

Miroku: Is this a challenge? Fine then! I accept your challenge, Lady Shikon. _(Shikon beams happily at him as he heads for the stairs)_

****

Shikon's "Girlfriend" #1: _(states prediction…)_ He won't make it…

****

Shiken: _(sighs)_ Today's show is going to take place in Sesshomaru's fortress…

****

Chibi-Shiken: Yeah…we need to catch up with Sesshomaru and his company…There'll be some vocab in here…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

New Vocab! Hanyo – Half-demon Ainoko – Half-Breed

**__**

Minions of Lord Sesshomaru!

Location: Demon Palace of the Western Lands…

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING, TOAD BOY!?" Neko asked as she prepared to fight the toad demon, Jaken, with the absences of their master. Neko was in a bad mood that day since Naraku was nowhere to be found in Japan that she knew of. "I'M PREETY TICKED RIGHT NOW SO IF YOU WANNA START SOMETHING, I SUGGEST YOU THINK IT OVER!"

Jaken just laughed as he began to swing his staff of heads at Neko. "Stupid Hanyo! I will seek my vengeance on you, alone! Neko, prepare to mean your maker!"

Neko was fuming by now…as she drew her reverse-bladed katana, the Seishin, from its scabbard, she glared at Jaken with glowing green eyes. "Jaken…you have been warned," she told her as she dashed towards Jaken from where she stood as flames began to spur from the old man head. "Maho no Yami!" Neko spell cast around herself and Jaken sending them to a 'Shadow Realm.' (_Maho no Yami_ means Magic of Darkness) "You've been warned…" Neko repeated as the surrounding area began to bend and twist and darken around them.

Sesshomaru watched from a distance with Rin standing beside him as the surrounding forest was engulfed into a dome made of miasma (poison vapors). "This should be interesting…" Sesshomaru commented while Rin was being herself and cheering on Neko. 'Hm? Rin could see though the miasma?' Sesshomaru wondered looking at his 'daughter' and then back to the battlefield.

Neko could faintly hear Rin's voice and smirked to herself as Jaken blocked her attacks with his staff. Using her scabbard to reflect the flames, Neko made another go for Jaken's head. "Time to die!" Neko yelled as she dashed once again towards Jaken.

"You first, Ainoko!" Jaken announced as his staff shot out flames once again, at Neko. "Flames of the Staff!" Neko smirked as she used her scabbard to reflect the flames but didn't realize that it was fake magic.

"What?!" Neko yelped as the Staff of Heads struck her side. "What the f***!?" she yelled as the staff punctured into her stomach. "Kyah!!" Neko's body slid across the ground and rammed into her own barrier. "EEEYYYAAAHHH!" Neko screamed. 'Son-of-a-Yokai…I knew that having a miasma barrier was a bad idea…'

Jaken laughed as he prepared to attack Neko once again. "Sayonara! Hanyo!" Jaken yelled as he swung his staff downwards but missed Neko as she rolled to the right, over her sword, and jumped to her feet.

Neko gasped and panted from the pain all over her body. "Chikusho…" she cursed angrily. 'With that stinkin' staff, I can't kill him! I've got to knock the stupid thing away and push him towards the barrier!' Being part cat, Neko was grateful for a couple of things…one, she had great agility that rivaled Sesshomaru, two, she could see in the dark, three, her claws! 'Hm…I saw Lord InuYasha do it once…' she thought as she sheathed her sword. "Jaken…you're going down!" she declared and dashed towards him once again. "Iron Reaver!" Neko attacked with her claws out in attack and slashed at Jaken.

Jaken didn't see that attack coming and wasn't even prepared for it! He took the attack head on as his staff didn't do any good as a shield and was thrown back into the barrier.

Sesshomaru witnessed the attack, as did Rin, and was in shock! His servant, a mere Hanyo-neko was able to defeat his Retainer while his staff was in his possession! "Amazing…" he commented as he and Rin continued to watch the battle. "Neko has defeated Jaken while he still had he ridiculous staff…"

"Neko-onee-san!" Rin cheered on happily. "Yay! You won!"

Neko gasped as her barrier disappeared and looked down at Jaken…she won…she defeated Jaken while the staff of Heads was in his possession! "I…I did it…" she whispered in disbelief. "I defeated Jaken…" _'I defeated Jaken…is this for real?! Was Jaken really this weak!?'_ She felt a hand pat her between her ears on her head and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing next to her, looking…pleased? "Lord Sesshomaru!?" Neko yelped and immediately bowed down to him. "Forgive me, Lord Prince! I killed your retainer, Jaken!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he unsheathed the Tenseiga and swung it at Jaken's body, reviving him, although Jaken didn't awaken. "Return to your duties of caring for Rin," Sesshomaru ordered Neko. "She hasn't eaten Lunch, much less Breakfast, yet."

Neko bowed again to him. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she replied and headed for the palace to retrieve the young human child when Sesshomaru called to her. "H-Hai?"

"A well-fought battle, Neko. Even if it were due to frustration and anger," he told her, causing the young Hanyo to blush. "Twas a good idea then, to have Jaken as your stress receiver."

Neko hid her face under the shadows of her bangs, thanking him. "A-Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama," she said. "I will tend to Young Lady Rin now…" Sesshomaru dismissed her and turned his attention to the toad demon on the ground. "Jaken, get up," Sesshomaru ordered and Jaken obeyed. "The search for Naraku's heart and his many offsprings will linger in the air."

Jaken nodded, sighing deeply. _'My lord dare not trifle himself with small details of other's welfare except for that brat Rin,'_ he thought as he followed Sesshomaru into the palace to tend to other affairs…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

__

Miroku is at the top of the stairs with the last girl and is about to lose his cool…**Miroku:** _thinking:_ Must resist all temptations…must resist all temptations!

****

Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1: _(watching Miroku carefully)_ you're going to crack…Miroku-sama…

****

Shiken: How scandalous… _(turns to Shikon)_ what's at the top in the room?

****

Camera Dudette: Porno

****

Guys: _(jolts off the floor and is magically healed 100%)_ PORNO!? WHERE!? _(Dolls hanging from their necks start to glow and then…)_ GGGgggYYYyyyAAAaaaHHHhhh!!!

__

Miroku snaps and touches the last girl on the stairs…**Miroku:** THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! GIVE ME THE DAMNED DOLL ALREADY!? _(starts frenching the girl and touching her ever which way…WHILE Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1 puts doll on the back of his neck and Shikon casts spell of invisibility on it so no one could see it) (a googol volts of electricity come out of the doll and shocks both Miroku and the girl unconscious.)_

****

Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1: _(turns to Shikon)_ You owe me a hundred dollars, Shikon!

****

Shikon: awe…man… _(pulls out wallet and hands 'girlfriend' #1 the money)_ Goodbye, Ben Franklin…you must know that I loved you…you were so good to me for buying all the InuYasha DVDs and Manga…_(becomes reluctant to hand over the hundred dollar bill and starts to hug it against her chest)_ I DON'T WANNA GIVE HIM AWAY!!

****

Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1: _(sighs and becomes annoyed)_ Hand the booty over, Shikon…or I'll go steal InuYasha's Tetsusaiga or Sesshomaru's Tokijin and USE IT on you!!

****

Shikon: NNNNNNnnnnnnOOOOOOoooooo!!!!!! Leave me with my Ben Franklin! I cannot live without my Ben Franklin! _(fight breaks out with Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1 and Shikon for the hundred dollar bill while Sango worshippers carry Miroku back to the cave)_

****

Shiken: That was weird…okay! You've all read, now review!

****

Shikon: Kagome as Lora Croft is a Reader/Reviewer idea! Meaning THAT STORY is going to be based on the reviewers of this stories opinons! So send in ur ideas for the Kagome is Lora Croft Story ALSO! Suggestions for the Title WILL be needed!!!


	17. Waking Up 2 a new U!

**__**

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself until this story is over?! I don't own anything!

Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1 now as Shikon's $100 bill while Shikon looked despair and weeping…Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1 is out in the town doing something with her 'hard earned cash.' **Shikon: **_(on the floor, weeping)_ no…no…NO!!! My Ben Franklin dollar!! My money…my money…MY MONEY!!!

****

Camera Dude's friend #1: _(whispers to Shiken)_ Does Shikon remind you of that woman in that one Yo-yo girl anime with no fingers? _(Shiken nods)_

****

Camera Dude's Friend #2: _(using a crowbar to remove the doll from his neck)_ Cursed thing! I want this off! _(looks around and noticed that the only girls in the house is Shikon, Chibi-Shikon, and Tama)_ Where's the girls?

****

Shikon: _(still weeping)_ I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!

****

Chibi-Shikon: ~,~; Mommy…

__

Shikon's 'girlfriend' returns with Shikon's 'boyfriend' #1 and 2 and is quite annoyed about them. **Shikon's 'boyfriend' #1:** Shikon's mine! You can't have her! I saw her first!

****

Shikon's 'boyfriend' #2: So!? I saw her second!

****

Shikon's 'boyfriend' #1: Second's just a nicer way of saying that you're first to lose! Shikon's mine and mine alone!

****

Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1: _(to the camera dudes holding a camera)_ Sound familiar, anybody? _(walks over to Shikon and puts a box in front of her)_ Here, brought a dozen sushi, a baker's dozen of Filipino candy, twelve dozen sushi wrappings (seaweed), some wall scrolls, Yugioh cards, Anime, manga…and…

**__**

~ZZZzzzAAAaaaPPPppp!!!~ All male anime fans are on the ground unconscious and sparking with electricity. Shikon's 'boyfriends' are tempted to spray them with water from the garden hoes…**Shikon:** _(cheered up a bit and back to her old self) (speaking seriously at her 'boyfriends')_ Do it and you'll be sharing their punishment of tainted minds…_(the two back away slowly from the water hoes)_ _(to the 'watchers")_ I don't have writer's block anymore!! YAYAYAY!! _(does a victory dance to BackStreet Boys' **Everybody, BackStreet's Back**!)_ Time for the show to begin!!! Yayayayay!

****

Shiken: This InuYasha's group or Sesshomaru's?

****

Shikon: ^,^ INUYASHA'S!!

****

Shikon's 'Girlfriend' #1: Where are the other girls?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Pick-up of da day!!!

__

If I were Peter Pan, you'd be my happy thought!

**__**

Waking up to a new you!

Morning came and Kagome was first to wake after a long, rejuvenating rest. Sitting up, Kagome stretched out and looked around. Shippo had magically transferred himself into Kagome's backpack and Sango was nowhere to be seen. 'Did she go out?' she wondered as she walked over to her backpack and grabbed some bathing equipment. 'I think I'll go take a bath in the lake…' she thought and walked out of the cave to dress elsewhere into her new two piece bikini. The water was cool and relaxing…a big break from sleeping so much and protected by her lo— 'Wait…IS InuYasha her lover or just wishful thinking?' Kagome thought as she backstroked in the water, looking at the sky. Kagome let out a deep sigh, then inhaled deeply as she pulled herself underwater to look at the sky underwater. 'I know I can't compete with Kikyo because I'm alive…what does InuYasha think about me? Am I really just his Shard Detector?' She remembered what he had told her before he and she became a child…that he felt more comfortable around her than he was with Kikyo… 'He was telling the truth…wasn't he?' she thought a little depressed. 'Wait, a sec! Why am I getting all depressed for?! Being comfortable with someone isn't the same as loving someone!' In frustration, Kagome 'sat up' in the water with her arms and legs crossed thinking about why she was so upset. 'Sure, he chose Kikyo over me, and sure I supposedly accepted that fact, and sure we're having a lot of fun nowadays with each of us becoming children and such…' A familiar aura told Kagome that one of her friends was awake and knew that it was InuYasha. 'He must have awaken due to my absences in the cave…' she thought.

And how right, Kagome was! InuYasha had woken to find _his_ Kagome missing from the cave and locating her passed the waterfall was basically impossible. 'She must be taking a bath then,' he thought and got up to keep an eye on her while trying on to pull a 'Miroku' on her, though Miroku was slightly changing his attitude a little after getting a kiss from Sango. 'Now that I think about it…not once did Kagome and I get to that level of kissing…' InuYasha thought as he walked through the waterfall and jumped into the trees just as Kagome shot herself out of the water and flung her hair back from her face. She had run out of air and nearly drowned herself, while underwater! 'What the hell does she think she was doing?!' InuYasha wondered as he watched her, then called to her. "Oi! Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, slightly startling her.

Kagome looked to the direction of his aura and gave him a dull look. "What does it look like, InuYasha?" she asked.

"Looked to me like you were trying to drown yourself," he answered as Kagome swam up to him. "Were you?" he asked concerned.

"If I was, would you save me?" Kagome asked, testing him a little while still in the lake. InuYasha held his tongue as they heard Sango's voice let out a scream. Quickly, Kagome swam to the cave while InuYasha dashed beside the lake towards the cave. They entered to see Miroku and Sango trying to keep their clothes on while their faces blushed 'Tickle-me Pink'! "Ohmigod!" Kagome exclaimed in shock. "Sango…you're…you're…"

Sango was glaring at her. "Say I'm cute and I'll keep my word on hitting you, Kagome!" she threatened. "This isn't right!! Why am I…WHY AM I SHARING THE SAME FATE AS MIROKU?!" In the background, a small boy's laughter could be heard from Kagome's backpack. "SHIPPO!! QUIT IT!!"

Shippo fell out of the yellow bag, laughing, and couldn't seem to stop. "SANGO AND MIROKU ARE CHIBI!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Shippo laughed as Miroku knocked him out with his staff.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sango exclaimed after witnessing the not so out of character action of Miroku. "I…I…this can't be happening!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh also and held her tongue when her two friends gave her death defining glares. "I'm sure it's bound to wear off somehow, Sango," InuYasha said. "Don't stress."

"Stress…STRESS!?" Sango yelled angrily making InuYasha shiver in fear and hide behind Kagome for protection from Sango as she voiced out her anger. "HOW CAN'T I NOT STRESS WHILE I'M LIKE THIS?!"

"Eh…heheheheheh…Sango-chan, why don't you just calm down a little?" Miroku asked nervously. "It's not all that bad being like this. Kagome and InuYasha had fun when they were small." Sango let out a small sigh and yelped when she felt something touch her sensitive parts and grabbed her now minimized boomerang to strike Miroku.

"HENTIA!!" she screamed and struck him. (Ppl @ Shikon's house: Hey! How come the doll didn't work!? Shikon: Shuddup, and watch!) Miroku seemed to have electricity shoot through him as his head met with Sango's boomerang. (Ppl @ Shikon's house: Wow…THAT WAS A LATE REACTION! Shikon: SHUDDUP AND WATCH!) "Huh?!" Sango exclaimed as she saw the sparks flow around Miroku and looked at her boomerang. "Lightning? From my boomerang? Strange…"

Miroku moaned in pain. 'Damnit…I forgot all about Shikon's doll and Sango's boomerang…' he thought in pain. Kagome smirked as she began to pack their things. "You two done playing around? We have about six more shards to collect and we need to find Sesshomaru about reviving Kohaku and getting his shard," she informed them.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon: Eh…nothing's happening yet…that sucks….

****

Shikon's 'girlfriend' #1: in other words, you still have WRITER'S BLOCK! You IDIOT!

****

Camera Dude's friend #3: Don't call her an idiot! It's bad enough she has low self-esteem!

****

Shikon: Uugghh…well whatever…I can't believe I skipped DVD#8 of InuYasha…(Kikyo's Wondering Soul)… _(looks around)_ Where is Kikyo anyway? _(Chibies are stuffing an extra-crispy clay doll under the futon couch…)_ Well anyways…I still wanna know what the following mean: _Inazuma Shourai, Inazuma Yashuu, Fuen Fuboo, _and_ Bakuen Gouka._ Oh! And is _Wa ai Ni_ and _Aishitreu_ from the same language? I know they mean _I love you_, but I'm confused. In Fushigi Yugi, Heroine Miaka gets a note from her Hero Tamahome with "Wa Ai Ni" written on it. Is one of them formal and the other informal? (Man! I wish I was taking a Japanese class! I wanna know!!)

****

Camera Dudette's Friend #3: Shikon will encounter Writer's Block in 3…2…1…

****

Shikon: _(starts messing up her hair in frustration)_ ARUGH! CHIBI-SHIKON! YOU HAVE JUST MADE MY LIFE MORE DIFFICULT BY GIVING INUYASHA-SAN AND KAGOME-CHAN LOVE PILLS!!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(innocently)_ Mommy…do I have a daddy?

****

Shikon: _(stops and looked at her strangely)_ you're a CLONE! Of course you don't have a father unless you consider the etchi baka as your father _(points to a picture of Miroku hanging on her wall and Chibi-Shikon pales and looked at her hand)_ The wind tunnel could be installed if you want. _(evil grin)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(screaming in horror)_ NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I don't want Miroku to be my daddy! I'd rather be Tamahome's child! He's much more awesome than Miroku! And he's not a pervert!!

****

Shikon's 'girlfriend' #3: _(appears out of nowhere)_ only in a matter of opinion. He did walk up on Miaka while she was talking a bath more than once and did try to fill her up and…did you know that he even ask her to marry him?! Oh! And guess what! Miaka is also a priestess and Tamahome has the symbol of "demon" on his forehead whenever he protects Miaka! Don't you think that is so cool!? So technically, Tamahome is also a Hanyo!

****

Shiken: Somebody…plz shut her up!! _(reviewer appears out of nowhere and strikes Shikon's Girl #3 on the head with a mallet)_ THANK YOU! Oh! You've all read, now go review, or we'll sue you!

****

Shikon: _(hits lil brother on the head forcefully)_ BAKA! DON'T SAY THAT! NOW WE'LL NEVER GET REVEIWS FROM PEOPLE!!

****

Camera Dude and Dudette: Dude…everyone must love using the mallet as a weapon…

****

Camera Dude and Dudette's Friends #1: _(nodding)_ Yup, yup…

****

Everyone: CIAO TILL THE NXT CHAPPIE!!

****

Camera Dude's friend #2: WHERE are THOSE girls?!

****

Shikon: I've got to put our chats to a minimum… ^,^;


	18. Miroku and Sango's night out, InuYasha's...

**__**

Disclaimer: no own anything!

Shikon's Girl #1: _(Holding duct tape in her hands while everyone else including Shikon are duct taped to a chair)_ I'm gonna be taking over for a while! I'm gonna be having so much fun torturing my BELOVED Shikon's story!

****

Shikon: YOH WHICK!! MECK MEH GOH!! (You b!*^h! Let me go!)_ (Starts kicking the air before her and trying to throw a tantrum)_

****

Shikon's girl #1: _(smiling wickedly)_ Time for the story!!

****

Shikon: MMMMOOOOEEEE!!!! (NNNNOOOO!!!!)

****

Shikon's Girl #1: Oh! Whoever wants the Kagome = Lora Croft idea, Shikon's giving it away since she ISN'T INTO THE GAME! Ha! She doesn't even OWN a copy of the game! She doesn't even know that Lora's dead!!

****

Shikon: SHO HUT!! SHA UM!! (So what! Shut up!) _(Thinking:_ Even though I really am giving the idea away, she didn't have to say that…)

****

Shikon's Girl #1: So who wants it?! 1st come, 1st served!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**__**

Activating the Philter!

Kagome and InuYasha were feeling a bit sick by midday and everyone had to take numerous brakes whenever Kagome or InuYasha felt like "nature was calling" and they _needed_ to answer or face the consequences… This worried their two friends and Shippo asked frequently if they were all right. "Are you two sick or something?" Shippo asked and started to look into Kagome's backpack for some medicine. "Maybe Grandma Keiko (the old woman from before) gave us some remedies for upset stomach and such!"

"If you vomit too much, both of you will be in serious trouble, Kagome, InuYasha," Sango informed. "Are you all right now, you two?" Sango asked them and they nodded as they came across another village with an inn that owned a hot spring (mixed bath much to the girls dismay). 'Thank goodness there's a schedule for when PRIVATE baths could take place…' Kagome thought not wanting to experience what happened before. 'Damnit! I can't get InuYasha's body out of my head! Curse you and your sinfully _yummy_ body, Dog-boy!'

"Are you sure everything is all right, InuYasha?" Miroku asked as they waited for their girls to finish bathing. "You and Lady Kagome didn't seem very well."

"It's nothing…" InuYasha answered as he slouched over his stomach in pain. "It must have been something I ate that was a very bad mix with ramen…"

"You sure it wasn't the Cheddar Cheese Ramen?" Miroku asked. "You might have eaten it without knowing." InuYasha groaned as he turned his head the other way. He was not in the mood to start a fight with him. 'And here he says that nothing's wrong while he battles it out with his stomach…' Miroku thought dully.

"Are you sure you're not sick or anything Kagome?" Sango asked as the two girls bathed. "You're turning into a spirit." Kagome smiled weakly at Sango saying that she was all right at the moment while she 'secretly' fought the urge to vomit and lost! Quickly wrapping herself in a towel, Kagome ran to the nearest thicket and just…threw up! "Ack! Kagome!" Sango's voice yelled as she wrapped herself with a towel and ran to her friend to try and soothe her. "Are you all right now?" Sango asked when Kagome stopped throwing up.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…I think I've stopped now…" she answered feeling her stomach being to settle down. She still looked a little white to Sango but she believed her and they headed back to their room where the guys were waiting for them but InuYasha still had to get over _his _sickness… Again, InuYasha, being the tough guy of the group, told everyone that he was fine, he didn't need any human medicine to settle anything wrong with is body. 'Yeah…right…' Kagome thought sarcastically and felt another wave of nausea come over her and she fought the urge to vomit and won. "I'm going to sleep…" Kagome informed after she dressed into her PJs then planted herself into her bed while clutching her stomach. 'Please be gone when I wake up!' Kagome prayed and amazingly, so did InuYasha once he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were wondering what to do while in their present forms. Their friends had decided to hit the hay before the sunset, before having DINNER and Miroku thought that they should have expected it. Both were physically not well enough to fight anything or anyone at the moment. "Well…while they sleep, what should we be doing in the mean time?" Sango asked. "It's not even dark out."

Miroku thought about it and looked back at their sickly friends. "We could always ask for another room," he suggested trying not to sound perverted. "We'll have to let them rest and with us around, we could wake them." They agreed and went to talk to the innkeeper about getting another room so they wouldn't disturb their "parents" and being a parent himself, the innkeeper agreed and gave them a room across from InuYasha and Kagome's room. "Let's find something to eat, you guys!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm sure we'll manage until tomorrow." Miroku, Shippo and Kilala agreed and they set off to adventure around the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku…what are your thoughts about the past events happening to us and those around us?" Sango asked as she and he walked around the village together alone while Shippo and Kilala were playing with others elsewhere. "I mean…I've told you about…" he gave her a curious look and Sango gave up talking to him. "Oh, forget it. You're probably not interested…"

"It will depend on what you are willing to talk about, Sango Dearest," Miroku commented. "Let's have some fun while still in this form, just like how Lady Kagome and InuYasha were when they made us worry." Sango thought about it, sighed, and followed Miroku to where he wished to take her. "Let your one and only, handsome and cunning Miroku take you where you've never been take before, my fair and beloved, Dearest Sango."

Sango just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Enough with the flattery, Miroku. Let's just go before night fall!" she yelled making Miroku laugh and agree with her, leading her where he wanted to take her.

Just around the corner of a hut, Shippo and Kilala were having a debate about following them. "Follow or not to follow, that is the question," Shippo recited, mimicking Kagome. Kilala looked up at Shippo and he looked down at her and they nodded. "Follow." The two demons made haste to follow Miroku and Sango. They wanted to know what Miroku had up his sleeves.

"First off, we must find some herbs to settle upset stomachs for InuYasha and Lady Kagome," Miroku announced with a determination. "To Kaede-sama!" Miroku quickly looked around for any signs of demons and quickly spotted Shippo and Kilala's tails. "Oi! Shippo, Kilala! We know you're there! Come on out!"

'If I hadn't know better, I think Miroku's been hanging around InuYasha _way_ too much!' Shippo assumed as he and Kilala made their way to them. "We weren't spying!" Shippo declared.

"No one said you were," Sango replied. "Kilala, could you take Shippo to Lady Kaede's and ask for a potion to cure upset stomach? We used all of Keiko-sama's to cure you, Shippo, and InuYasha after both of you ate the Cheddar Cheese Ramen." Shippo remembered and smiled weakly about it while scratching the back of his head. "Kagome even used up her medicine from her time to cure the both of you again when you ate the ramen again."

Miroku laughed as he watched Shippo's face redden. "You heard the girl, Shippo," he said. "And if Lady Kaede doesn't have any, ask Jinenji if he has any." The two demons nodded and left to gather the herbs, giving Miroku and Sango security for privacy. "Now that they're out of the way," Miroku said. "What say you, My lady, about giving audience to watching the sunset with me?"

Sango blushed and continued to follow him through the forest while mixed feelings. 'Why isn't he holding my hand?' she wondered to herself. 'And WHY do I care?!'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon's Girl #1:_ (smiling about the chapter)_ That was…entertaining! _(looked down at a remote titled 'Torture Room' and starts to press whatever) (Presses Button Titled "Doll")_

****

Guys: _(their yells are arranged to sound like Christmas carols…think Hershey Kisses)_

****

Shiken: _(Thinking:_ Somebody save us…Save Miroku!)

****

Shikon: _(Thinking:_ Dear Gods! This is torture!! Somebody help me! Help us!! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED AGAIN!!)

****

Chibi-Shikon:_ (Through duct tape)_Heifer Hanyo, Doha hick ex, Hurl…

****

Shikon's Girl #1: _(Turns to Chibi-Shikon)_ What? After Sango, Koga is next? _(Chibi-Shikon nods and she agrees)_

****

Koga's Girl Fans: _(through the duct tape)_ MMMMMOOOOOEEEEE!!!!! (Nnnnnooooo!!!!!)

****

Shikon's Girl #1: Hm…I wonder what this button does! _(Presses button Titled "Trap Holes" and EVERYONE DISAPPEARS! Except for Shikon, Shiken, the Chibies, and Shikon's Girl #1)_

****

Shikon: _(Thinking: _…okay… now I know we're going to DIE!)

****

Shikon's Girl #1: _(smiling ever so innocently but still holding the remote)_ Hmm… _(Eyeing other buttons and pulling a DEEDEE from Dexter's Lab)_ WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO?_ (Presses button titled 'Philter' and Kagome and InuYasha's bodies start to react to the pills Chibi-Shikon force fed them)_ AND THIS?! _(Presses button titled "Kazaan" and a BLACK HOLE appears next to Chibi-Shikon's room)_ OH!! YOU PEOPLE BETTER SEND A REVIEW AND SEND IN SOME IDEAS!! I'M GETTING ANNOYED OF SHIKON'S WRITER'S BLOCKS!! _(continues to press buttons until Shikon, Shiken, and the Chibies are chained and roped to their seats)_ **:-D**! I LOVE SHIKON'S TOYS OF TORTURE!!

****

Shikon: WHO WEVIL!! (you're evil!!)

****

Shikon's Girl #1: HEY! I FOUND A BUTTON TITLED REMOVAL DOLL!! I WONDER WHAT IT DOES! _(Sees a list of digits of all who has a doll to their head and puts Miroku's number [69])_ Teeheehee! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT "CHIBIES" CHAPPY!!


	19. Uhwhat in the WORLD were YOU TWO DOING!

****

Shikon's Girl #1: Welcome back! And no, Shikon and her minions, including me, **DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!** Hmm…last thing that happened was…oh yeah! I have my BELOVED Shikon and her family tied to chairs! Miroku and Sango are going on a 'date' while Shippo and Kilala are off to get some herbal medicine for InuYasha and Kagome!

****

Shikon: Mmm… _(Glaring)_ _(thinking: _I don't have writers block anymore, really. I just have a little dilemma with the potions and whatnots…Shikon's Girl just wants everyone to shut up…_)_

****

Shikon's Girl #1: On with the story!!

****

Chibi-Shikon: Um wahumem may ma mame!

****

Shikon's Girl #1: no you may not play your games, Chibi-Shikon. All of you are under house arrest!

****

Shiken: fufu! (F*^# you!)

****

Shikon's Girl #1: _(glare)_ Watch your mouth, Shiken!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**__**

Miroku and Sango's Night, and something else…

Miroku felt the doll fall off from the back of his neck and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods…" Miroku praised in whisper catching Sango's attention.

"Did you say something, Miroku?" Sango asked as Miroku took her hand into his.

"I was just praising the gods on how beautiful the land is at dark," he answered as he brought Sango to a cliff where it overlooked a dream-like ocean of Sakura trees. The sun was still high up a bit, around five o' clock. A few hours to spare until Sunset. "It's still a bit early," Miroku commented. "I do hope that Kagome and InuYasha are well."

Sango giggled. "I do sense that Kagome will not awaken until morning. InuYasha, if he does awaken first, will have to let Kagome rest unless he wants to be chanted to the wooden floor." Miroku agreed as he pulled out a small sac containing food, surprising Sango. "Miroku, did you plan this?" she asked.

"Most of it," he answered truthfully. "Though becoming children like this was not a part of it. I would have very much like to have this rendezvous while still in our true forms." Sango smiled a "Mona Lisa" smile as she helped Miroku set up their personal picnic. The sun was beginning to set and the two were still awed whenever they watched and they hardly spoke of anything until Miroku started to connect the stars.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked him. She was sitting up while he was lying down next to her.

"Connecting the stars," he answered. "It's quite fun to see what pictures you come up with. See? Over there under the moon, I see Shippo and Kilala playing catch and the moon is their ball. Besides Kilala, I see InuYasha showing off his Tetsusaiga." Sango giggled. "See them?" he asked.

Sango nodded. "Yes. That's really funny. I haven't noticed them before." Miroku gestured her to lie down next to him so she'd be able to stargaze with him and point out all the things that she saw in the sky. "There's Kagome-chan with her bow and arrow."

"I see her! Oh! And right beside her is you! Holding your boomerang!" Miroku exclaimed. "Both of you seem ready to battle." The two laughed as they continued stargazing through the night…

Next morning, Miroku woke to find himself and Sango returned to their normal size. 'What happened last night?' he wondered and remembered that he and Sango were watching the stars. 'Oh, yeah, we were star gazing for a while until we fell asleep…' He looked down at Sango and a smile made its way to Miroku's face as he brushed some of her hair from her face. 'So angelic…I truly am falling in love with you, Sango.' Sango stirred in her sleep and woke to find Miroku back to his old self, smiling at her. "Morning, Sango. Did you sleep well?"

Sango, still a bit sleepy, nodded as she sat up and realized that she was back to normal. Her clothes seemed to have shrunk, resulting to a mini skirt and having her bust reveal itself much to her disapproval, but fortunately, Miroku was looked elsewhere after noticing that and fought the urge to take a better look-see. "Uh…Miroku…did we do something else besides stargazing?" Sango asked even though she was thankful for him to not be looking.

Miroku glanced at her and shook his head. "Nothing worth regretting, Lady Sango," he answered. "Shall we return to the others? I assume that Shippo and Kilala have return from their journey of gathering Herbals for Lady Kagome and InuYasha." He heard Sango complain as she readjusted her clothing. "Hehehe, do not think wrongly about the idea, Sango. We must see to it that they are well."

"InuYasha could take care of Kagome while we're away," Sango replied. "We hardly have any time to be alone, anyway, Miroku. Let's just leave them for the time being. You could turn around now." Miroku obeyed and was awestruck. "Like or no like?" she asked as she whirled around for him to see the 'dress' she made with the light fabric. She had twisted the cloth around her body from behind and had it crossed over her chest so she could tie it behind her neck, Hawaiian Style. Miroku's silence was misleading to Sango. "You don't like it? Kagome showed me this and I thought it was kawaii."

"You've misinterpreted my silence, Sango dear," he said getting his voice back. "It's lovely and very easy to remove," he told her as he stood up and placed his hands behind her neck to undo the knot that held the dress together, but Sango stopped him. "Awe…"

Smiling, Sango got on her tiptoes and kissed him before heading back to the village. "Our time alone has sadly run out. Let's get going now, Miroku," she told him. "And don't get the wrong idea that I'm picking something up from you, or you'll meet an old friend of yours face to face." She was talking about her boomerang that frequently met his head every time he did something perverted to her, besides her hand. Miroku chuckled as he followed her to the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you better now, Kagome?" Shippo asked as Kagome and InuYasha drank some medicine that was prepared by the landlady of the inn. Kilala was waiting patiently for Miroku and Sango to return. "I'm sure they're all right, Kilala. There weren't any demons around here when we returned. Though I wonder what happened to them."

"They didn't return last night?" Kagome asked as she drank the medicine-based tea. Shippo shook his head. "Oh, I hope they didn't get into trouble." 'But knowing Miroku…he'd be in a whole bunch of trouble with Sango…' she thought.

InuYasha grinned, thinking the same thing, when his ears twitched to a sound he heard. "Heh. They've returned," he informed them and looked to the door to see Miroku and Sango, back in their normal size. "Hey," he greeted and eyed Sango. "What's with that outfit?"

Kagome noticed also and smirked. "Did…_something…_ happen between you two?" she asked in a slick, somewhat perverted way making Sango blush. "Ha! Something did! Don't deny!"

"Okay, I won't," Sango simply answered as she also eyed the hanyo and the miko. Their clothing was ruffled and undone in some parts. "So…did _something_ happened to you two while we were gone?" she asked in the same tone Kagome used on them making her and InuYasha blush and look away from them and each other. Miroku and Sango chuckled softly to each other while Sango gathered her clothes and he, InuYasha, and Shippo were kicked out of the room. "Okay, girl! You better tell me EVERYTHING!!" Sango's voice rang through the screen door. "And leave **_nothing_** out!"

InuYasha visibly gulped as he and Miroku were 'eavesdropping' on the girls' conversation. "What did you two do?" Miroku asked thinking wrongly about them before they left and InuYasha readjusted his clothes properly. "So…did you two finally confess?" InuYasha grunted as they headed out to find a place to get some food. "Awe…come on, InuYasha. You could tell me."

"Not in this life time, Miroku," InuYasha told him. "Believe what you want to believe."

"Okay, then!" Miroku replied happily. "I believe you and Lady Kagome have done _it_." InuYasha should have expected that he'd say that…now he was the same color as his kimono! "Wow…I'd never thought to see the day…"

"Awe…shaddup!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Our business is not your business!"

"Koga would say otherwise," Miroku stated. "He still is a threat to your relationship to Lady Kagome."

"I know… I'm going to get rid of him once and for all if he ever comes near Kagome again!" InuYasha declared.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon's Girl #1: _(accidentally presses a # date [12-30-1986] and releases Shikon from her prison)_ Eek!!

****

Shikon: Hand that remove over!! You've had your fun, now it's my turn! _(Successfully takes remote from Shikon's Girl #1 and releases the others.)_ Okay…that was fun…where are the others?

****

Shiken: Don't know, don't care. The house is much quieter now without them hogging everything. I'll be in my room listening to "Oh My Goddess" soundtrack and reading Love Hina. See you when I see you.

****

Shikon's Girl #1: Interesting… but I still wanna play around!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(chanting) _Ko-ga! Ko-ga! Ko-ga!

****

Shikon: Okay, okay, shaddup! Readers, Watchers, whatevers, You've all read, now go review! I wanna hit the big 60 of reviews before the final finally!

****

Chibi-Shikon: Even though Koga isn't the last! Kikyo, Kagura, and Naraku are those that remain! Even the pairing chapters are still to come! Oh! AND ALL OF YOU HAVE TO READ **_25 MINUTES TOO LATE!_** **_DON'T READ_ **the** _REVIEW_ **of it **_FIRST_!!** It's not what you might think it's about! Ciao for now!


	20. ChibiShikon's Free Day! Love Triangles ...

****

Shikon: Heaven forbade that I'd keep my readers waiting but… _(bows to all of them)_ forgive me! I couldn't think of anything for the passed couple of weeks (months) and my computer was being a piece of shit and not let get on ff.net… Well, anyways… **_I don't own anything mentioned in this fic except for you know whom and you know what._** While you lovely people read, watch, whatever, I'm going to fix up Kikyo and erase her memories of her ever being here when Chibi-Shikon turned her into a french doll.

****

Chibi-Shikon: ^^ Me love reviews! Send us reviews! _(holds up sign that says "Reviewers control da world!" on one side and "I'm addicted to Reviews!" one the other)_

****

Shikon: _(sigh)_ no more pixie sticks for you, Chibi… _(Chibi-Shikon starts to reek havoc on the house until she gets a pixie stick)_ Spoiled brat… get to work on the new episode of "Chibies" will ya?! _(Chibi-Shikon salutes and runs off with "Koga" bottle in hand.)_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Chibi-Shikon's Free Day! Love Triangles No More!

Chibi-Shikon entered the Wolf-demon Territory and started to sing, at random, whatever song that popped into her head. "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf la dee da dee da!" she sang, not even caring if she knew the words or not while she headed for the wolf den. Then when she couldn't think of anything else to sing, she started to say phrases while holding her tongue. "My mother lives on a pirate ship!" she exclaimed and held her tongue and ended up saying…something naughty. "Apple!" she exclaimed and then held her tongue and said…something naughty again! Then once again, Chibi-Shikon started to sing parodies of other songs she knew like this one! "On top of spaghetti! All covered with blood…I shot my poor teacher with an x-mm stud! I went to their funeral…I went to their grave and instead of throwing flowers…I THREW A GRENADE! What happened to their body? I flushed it down the potty and down, and down, it goes! And down, and down it goes. And down…and down, and down it goes!"

In Shikon's house, the question of possession has begun to linger in their minds. "She really is a mini-me…" Shikon thought aloud returned to her work of locating her friends and the Inu-Char Fans that had been eliminated days ago… "Oh where, oh where, has my little friends gone? Oh where, oh where can they be?" Shikon sang to herself.

Chibi-Shikon made it to the Wolves' den and spotted Ayame, the red-headed, green-eyed wolf-demoness that was in love with Koga, the prince of the Wolf demons. "Eh-keh? She's pretty!" she thought aloud. "Is Koga as blind as InuYasha when it comes to obvious mates?!" Chibi-Shikon looked down at the bottle in her hands. 'One Wolf cub, coming up!' she thought and ran then tripped over a root in front of Ayame. "Ouchies!" Chibi-Shikon exclaimed as she quickly sat up and brought her knees to her chest to find one bruised and bleeding! "Ow ow ow ow ow…" Chibi-Shikon whimpered as Ayame came up to her.

"Are you all right?" Ayame asked her as she bandaged her leg. "You should be more careful, Little one." Chibi-Shikon nodded and stood up, "dropping" Koga's bottle. "Run along now and be careful going home. My pack is out hunting and I don't want to see such a young human be devoured anytime now." Chibi-Shikon obeyed and ran off only to hide in the trees to watch over her bottle. Ayame spotted it and instantly thought about giving the vile to Koga as a gift. "Master Koga would surely fall for me if I give him this!" she exclaimed. "Kagome! Our battle for Koga's love is mine!"

"Eh-keh?" Chibi-Shikon squeaked. "Does Ayame think Kagome's in love with Koga? What a joke!" Chibi-Shikon started to laugh. 'I added my philter pill into Koga's potion so whomever the first female he sees, that 'poor' girl is going to become his mate!! Bwahahahaha!' Using her creativity magic, Chibi-Shikon spouted wings and flew to where her little brother, Chibi-Shiken, was hanging out.

Koga returned to his den and saw Ayame waiting for him and his group to return from their patrol. "Ayame, what brings you here?" Koga asked. "Shouldn't you be with the other women gathering food here?" Ayame nodded and informed him that they were all done and were waiting for the men to return. "Well! Let's not linger any longer with dinner!" he said. "Come, Ayame! We feast! To our Clan!" Ayame blushed as Koga wrung his arm over Ayame's shoulders and guided her within the cave. Everyone ate full hearted until all fell into a deep sleep from eating too much. Ayame had successfully given Koga the potion and was now sleeping with him after eating her share of the night's catch.

Dawn was now fast approaching…the potion of love and the Minimizer potion were working their wonders on Koga and strangely, on Ayame as well!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Shikon: okay…that was short and weird… but all in good reason because!! **I don't like Koga!! He's a stupid girlfriend-snatching demon that deserves to rot in hell! Demons like him give _wolves_ a bad name!!**

Koga: _(Comes in a hits Shikon square on the head)_ I didn't _snatch_ anyone's girlfriend! Kagome's mine by right! Not Mutt-face's! The damned mutt has no right to lay a finger on Kagome!

****

Shikon: _(rubs head in annoyance and lashes out at Koga)_ KAGOME COULD SPEAK FOR HERSELF ON WHO'S HER MATE, YOU KNOW! And so now, since you've angered me, you shall be punished!! _(Uses magical creativity powers to make enchanted rosary necklace appear around Koga's neck and in hales deeply to scream one 'little' word at him)_ **OSUWARI!!!!(9x)**

__

(Everyone (including InuYasha) suddenly appear to see a nine-foot deep crater of Koga on the ground.) **InuYasha:** _(lol)_ KOGA GOT 'OSUWARI!' _(falls to the ground still lol)_ He finally got what was coming to him! _(lol)_

****

Shikon: Koga no Okami-Yokai-Baka!! _(Japanese speakers: Is that right?) (Koga the Stupid Wolf Demon!!)_ J'ai detest Koga!_ (French speakers: Is that right?) (I hate Koga!)_

****

InuYasha: _(stops lol, and complains)_ What's with the language switching?!

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(matter of fact)_ Mommy's just proving her point in her own special and weird way…

****

InuYasha: _(points at Chibies)_ CHIPMUNKS!!

****

Kagome: _(appears out of nowhere but is now here)_ InuYasha, Osuwari. _(small crater of InuYasha is on the ground)_ We've had our turn now let Shikon and her friends deal with Koga and them. Do you want to be little again?

__

(InuYasha protests as he stands up and follows after Kagome like a good boy that he is, before calling out to Shikon) **InuYasha:** LET ME KILL KOGA NEXT TIME!! I WANNA KILL THE DAMNED BASTARD!! _(Kagome whispers the word and InuYasha falls and starts to whine to sound strangely like Shippo)_ But…Kagome…

****

Kagome: _(laces her hand with InuYasha and pulls him into the Anime Portal)_ See y'all later, alligator!

****

Shikon's Girl #1: _(waves sweetly to them)_ Not for a while, crocodile!

****

Shiken: Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, WHATEVER! _(pulls Koga out of hole and throws him into the Anime Portal with the help of Camera Dudes!)_

****

Chibies: Read, Review, and then get hugs!! (Yay! Camera Dudes are back! But Camera Dude is still attracted to older women that are mothers!! _:Chibi-Shikon declares.)(Koga chappies might be shorter than InuYasha and his Gang. FYI)_


	21. Kitty Cat Mayhem!

****

Shikon: _(Annoyed)_ Where's Chibi-Shikon? _(Chibi-Shikon hasn't returned since Shikon kicked the little tyke out)_

****

Camera Dude: _(dumbfounded)_ Uh…shouldn't you do the disclaimer first?

****

Shikon: _(whines)_ do I have to..?? _(Camera People nods)_ But…everyone knows that **_The great and amazing Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and awesome group of artists called CLAMP owns the Chibi-Chibi Potion. I don't own anything so don't come to my house and sue my @$$ cuzz I got nothing!!_**

Camera Dudette: _(smiling, cunningly)_ So…do you know what's gonna happen to Koga and Ayame, Shikon?

****

Shiken: _(confided)_ Bet you she don't know.

****

Shikon: _(cheerful)_ I don't know!

****

Shiken: _(lol)_

****

Chibi-Shiken: _(annoyed)_ …

****

Shikon: _(speaking off the off topic)_ In the **Matrix**, didn't Keanu Reeves looks like Tuxedo Mask/Darien Shields (Tuxedo Kamen/Chiba Mamoru)?!

****

Shikon's Girl #1: _(curious)_ Didn't _Animerica_ have something like that asked to them before?

****

Shikon: ^^ yuppers! And Kirby Marrow (sp?) (English voice actor for Miroku) is just as good-looking! _(complains)_ I wanna see his movies! Me wanna see StarGate!!

****

Shiken: _(annoyed)_ Onwards with the new show, Sis!

****

Shikon: _(cheerful)_ En Guarde mes amies! (trans: On Guard, My friends!)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Sesshomaru's 'Daughter, Rin

"Neko-Onee-san!!" Rin screamed. "Sesshomaru-sama!!" Neko was the first to reach the young girl's bedroom and received a surprise attack from her when Rin jumped into her arms quivering with fright. "Something's in the dressing room!" Rin cried. "Something scary!" Neko's ears tweaked to a sudden sound coming from the dressing room as Rin hid behind Neko and they walked slowing to the door.

"What are you doing?" came Sesshomaru's voice suddenly making Neko jump up to hang upside down on the ceiling, glaring at her master for scaring her so suddenly. Sesshomaru just gave her a questionable look as he entered Rin's room. "What is the matter, Rin? Why were you screaming?" he asked Rin.

Rin quivered in fear as she hid behind her 'father' and pointed to the Dressing room. "Something's in the closest, Sesshomaru-sama," she said. "Something scary…" Sesshomaru gave her a skeptic look as he walked towards the door. Neko jumped down behind him, feeling Rin's fear and hating it. Fear, she concluded, was a contagious feeling.

Sesshomaru didn't smell anything unusual coming from the closest, he didn't even feel anything unnatural. What was it that had frightened Rin so much? Surprisingly, Rin's fear had also developed into Sesshomaru as he reached for the hatch and opened the closest slowly. "My lord?" came Jaken's voice suddenly causing Neko to once again jump to the ceiling in shock. "Hm?" Jaken looking up to the ceiling to see Neko sharpening her claws angrily towards him. "W-w-w-what did I do this time?!" Jaken asked ducking away from Neko.

"You scared the living HELL out of me! THAT'S what you did!" Neko yelled angrily as she jumped down behind Sesshomaru as he continued to the closest. "Stupid…idiotic…butt-ugly toad," Neko mumbled angrily. Sesshomaru glared at his servants and they quickly hushed up while he reached for the closet door.

Giving the door a gentle push, Sesshomaru, Neko, Rin, and Jaken peered into the small room to find… (Dramatic Pause, everyone inhales sharply)

"KAWAII!! KO-NEKO!!" Rin squealed and ran to the litter of kittens. (Everyone slumps (anime fall) forward) "Kawaii!! Chibi-Ko-Neko!! Sesshomaru-sama! Can Rin have one?!" Rin asked holding up an alabaster kitten with a black crescent moon on its forehead and golden eyes. "Can Rin? Can Rin? Can Rin!?" Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru turned to Neko and she shrugged, sighing in relief that some sort of **demon** didn't just jump out and attack them without warning.

"I'll ask the dam of the kittens in the morn, Rin," Neko answered for Sesshomaru. Rin cheered as she put back the small kitten into the litter gently and covered them warmly with a blanket and they closed the door. Then, Rin ran out of the room to the other servants of the castle and said that she _might_ be getting a kitty. Jaken quickly followed after Rin so she was not to get in trouble when she went to the stables where Ah and Uh were kept. "Something troubles me though, m'lord Sesshomaru," Neko spoke and he turned to her for an explanation. "I do not sense the dam or the sire of the litter anywhere near the palace."

"Where they abandoned?" Sesshomaru asked and Neko shrugged. Sesshomaru looked concerned for the well being of the kittens. "Winter is fast approaching. The warmth within the closest will not last very long, and they are very young."

"I gather that the kittens are about a week old each, m'lord," Neko commented. "I beg for you to grant me permission to raise the kittens until they are proper age or until their parents are found."

"This will add on to your duties of care taker, Neko," Sesshomaru told her, but she replied that she was a woman that had the natural ability of doing multiple tasks at once with ease. "Very well then. Do what you may." Neko bowed to him in appreciation and gathered the kittens from the closest to her room just three doors down the hall from Rin's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neko…ONEE-SAN!!!" Rin screamed a few days after the finding of the kittens. The kittens have grown up to the same size as Rin and were remaining that height until they could master their demon powers, by order of Sesshomaru and Neko. The kittens and Neko ran to Rin's room, only to be beaten by Sesshomaru for reached to door first. "Sesshomaru-sama! Minna! Something's in my closest!!"

Neko grunted angrily. "What? Again!?" she complained. "Today's Halloween, Rinnie. This better not be a trick." Rin shook her head violently as the seven kittens consoled her on her bed. 'Seven is definitely a bad luck number besides thirteen…' Neko thought as Sesshomaru walked over to the closest and opened the door.

Just as the door swung open, Chibi-Shikon burst out of the small room with small fans screaming, "Trick or Treat! Smell my Feet! Give me something Good to Eat!! If you don't I don't care!! I will—Gah!" Sesshomaru pounded Chibi-Shikon down to the floor in frustration. "Hey!" Chibi-Shikon yelled angrily. 'God forbid!! He's **not** InuYasha! And I am **not** Shippo!'

"Oh Wow!! A Mini Copy!" one of the kittens yelled entranced and then started to run after Chibi-Shikon. "Mine!"

"No! She's mine!" declared another.

"No! Mine!" declared another.

"Mine!" declared another as all seven of them started to run after Chibi-Shikon.

'Cry-key! A scene from _Finding Nemo_!' Chibi-Shikon exclaimed. 'These cats keep saying 'Mine!' Someone save me!' A portal opens up to the real world and Chibi-Shikon jumps in followed by all seven cats. "Waahh!! Mommy!! Save me!!" The portal closed up after the last cat, the alabaster one, jumped through. Rin, Sesshomaru, and Neko watched entranced by what happened and Rin started to wail about losing her favorite cat, Tsuki. "Rin, stop your crying," Sesshomaru told her. "We already have Ah and Uh to keep you company."

Rin quickly cheered up and said, "Yes, my lord!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(running around the house with seven neko-yokai right behind her)_ _(screams)_ MMMOOOMMMMMMYYY!!! SSSAAAVVVEEE MMMEEE!!!

****

Shikon: _(orders Camera Dude's Friend #3 to go to pet store and **buy** seven scratch towers for the demon cats)_

****

Camera Dude's Friend #3: _(comes back, broke, with seven towers of fluff for the cats and runs off before the cats scratch him to death also)_

****

Shiken: _(annoyed/yelling)_ WHAT'S WITH THE SILENT TREATMENT?!

****

Shikon: _(dulled)_ I'm bored…

****

Chibi-Shiken: Why don't you say something about what happened today at lunch, Big Sis?

****

Shikon: _(dulled)_ I **_ate_** twenty-two escargots…and an omelet…

****

Everyone: _(gagging)_

****

Shikon: _(imitating Crush from Finding Nemo)_ Yo, no hurting on the carpets, dudes. Just washed it.

****

Camera Dudette: Shikon…**THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!**

Shikon: eh…~_~

****

Shiken: have an excuse, sis?

****

Shikon: ~_~ I was hungry?

****

Everyone: _(slumped forward in shock and race to the bathroom)_ **_THAT'S PATHETIC!!_**

Shikon: ~_~ You people are weak…_(turns to audience)_ okay!! Read, Review! Whatever's happening to Koga and Ayame right now, will have to wait until **YOU** give **ME** ideas on what to do about them. They are now chibi-chibi, and I have the idea of having them do like a Sailor Moon scene (Manga: when Mamoru/Darien and Usagi/Bunny are little kids)

****

Shiken: Is Kagome going to end up pregnant in this fic? Cuz…um…never mind…Read, Review, peoples!! 


	22. We want vengence!

****

Shikon: _(munching on a burger and reading Fanmail)_

****

Shiken: _(scratching his head)_ Where'd you get the burger?

****

Shikon: _(full of food)_ Ah fun heave hit to meh beh cuz hi hate sn-rails.

****

Shiken: _(rolls eyes)_ English please.

****

Camera Dudette: _(pops out of nowhere)_ I shall translate! A fan gave it to her because she ate snails.

****

Everyone: _(gag)_

****

Shikon: ^___^

****

Camera Dude: _(singing Stacy's Mom in the background)_

****

Camera Dudette: Shikon and her minions, that includes Neko, **_do not own InuYasha and Co. and that includes the potion of Chibi-ness!_**

Chibi-Shikon: _(complains about Shikon's plans for Kikyo's resurrection)_

****

Shikon: _(rolls eyes)_ Roll tape!!

****

Camera Dude #1, 2, & 3: _(singing miscellaneous songs)_

****

Shikon: _(acting clueless)_ Is someone dying?

****

Camera Dudes: ?n?

****

Camera Dudettes: -_-;;

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Attack of the Canines!!

Koga woke the next morning to find Ayame sleeping next to him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except that they were…they looked…seven! He didn't remember that he was much older than he looked. 'Strange…I feel like I'm forgetting something,' he thought as he tried to wake Ayame. "Aya-chan," Koga whispered. "Aya-chan, wake up." Ayame moaned softly before looking up at Koga. "Wake up and get out of bed. Let's go hunting together, just you and me." The love potions have already done their work on the wolf prince and his bride. They could no longer see other potential person to be their mates. As Ayame woke, she noticed that something about her was different and looked into the water hole and then at Koga. Something was definitely not right. Their clothes, obviously, were a couple of sizes too large for them and Koga could barely lift is katana.

"Koga…" Ayame called unsure when one of Koga's followers woke and gasped.

"Master Koga, Lady Ayame, what happened to you two!?"

"How very and utterly BORING this is!" InuYasha declared. "There's no freakin sign of a Shikon Shard anywhere and not even a HINT of that bastard, Naraku!" Kagome giggled and apologized for her lack of power for the googol time that week. "Haven't I already told you that it WASN'T your fault?!" InuYasha asked forcefully. "STOP APOLOGIZING!!" His outburst only made Kagome laugh even more. InuYasha glared at Kagome as he mumbled, "Well at least you're having fun…wench…"

Shippo watched as his 'parents' fought over nothing and then turned to Miroku and Sango as they chatted also over nothing. 'How like them…' he sighed. 'They don't tell me anything…' Kilala notched her head to the side as she watched Shippo sigh deeply over nothing and mewed in concern. "I'm all right, Kilala," Shippo assured. "I'm just bored. There's nothing to do except listen to these people…" he gestured to the "adults" behind him.

"InuYasha! I have found you!" exclaimed a young boy's voice from above them. They looked up to see a young boy with a wolf tail and…

"What the hell?! Koga?!" InuYasha exclaimed in shock. "What the hell happened to you?!" Like a tsunami, the entire wolf clan climbed down the cliff to the group. "Huh. You are Koga. Now you aren't just a stupid wolf. Now, you're a stupid wolf cub."

"Shut the hell up, Mutt-face! I want to know what the hell is happening to me and Ayame!" Koga exclaimed, completely ignoring Kagome, which in her case, was a real shocker. Before InuYasha could as much throw insults at Koga for the name calling and the false accusations, rain clouds began to gather around the entire group and begun to rain on everyone.

At first Kagome, Miroku, and Sango began to feel sick to their stomach and then, slowly, they and InuYasha started to go **CHIBI** _again!!_ "Kuso!! How many times do I have ta…" Kagome began to question and had to ward off some 'men' from staring at her with the help of Sango and she was facing the same problem. "CUT IT OUT!!" they screamed angrily as they tried to keep their clothes on.

Koga turned to his wolves and they circled around the group as they headed back to his cave. InuYasha followed reluctantly but if Kagome had to go, so did he and he couldn't complain no matter what, but he did grumble a whole bunch making Kagome giggle a bit. "Oi, go find them some clothes to wear," Koga ordered his followers and some quickly exited the cave to obey orders. "Until they return," he looked over to InuYasha and his friends. "InuYasha…you and your friends better tell me what is seven hells has happened to us!"

"The hell we'd know!" InuYasha exclaimed angrily. "For all we know, this could be some sick joke some idiot chipmunk is playing on us!"

~~@~~

Chibi-Shikon is presently glaring and InuYasha for calling her a chipmunk and playing revenge while Shikon just rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Let him be, Chibi-Shikon," Shikon warns. "Until _afterwards_." Chibi-Shikon looks sourly at Shikon but obeys nonetheless.

~~@~~

The wolf-demons returned with some clothes from a distant village and handed them to the three humans. Kagome and Sango looked a little edgy about changing into the new clothing they've just received. "Don't worry, we didn't kill anyone to get them," assured one of the demons, the one with flame-like bangs and his hair stood on ends. The reassurance wasn't what the girls wanted to hear but Kirara gestured them to change anyway, behind her and away from prowling eyes.

Miroku changed into his new clothes after the girls, and then InuYasha but he refused to hand over his fire-rat coat to anyone besides Kagome. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, WHATEVER!" Koga exclaimed. "Now tell us about these…chipmunks." InuYasha and his friends just answered that they knew close to nothing about the 'Chipmunks' except that the had they cure for this…chibi-chibi-ness. "That's helpful…" Koga commented un-amused.

@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(equipped with big guns, flames of fury surround Chibi-Shikon)_ NO one calls me a chipmunk and gets away with it!!

****

Shikon:_ (dully)_ Chibi-Shikon, si'down, shuddup, and behave.

****

Shiken: _(awed)_ Huh. Everyone that's a goodie-goodie is mini.

****

Camera Girls: How come Kagome's mini…again?!

****

Chibi-Shiken: Cuz Shikon thinks Kagome's kawaii when she's little.

****

Camera Boys: Shikon's weird…

****

Shikon: _(grins)_ Shiken! Do a _Stitch_ impression!

****

Shiken: _(shocked)_ What for!?

****

Shikon: Just do it! _(gives deadly glare to Shiken so he obeys)_

****

Shiken: _(sighs and grabs his acoustic guitar and plays Elvis)_

****

Neko-Yokai: _(spot Chibies)_ MINEMINE MINEMINE MINEMINE MINEMINE MINEMINE MINEMINE!!!! _(Chibies start running for dear life)_

****

Everyone: -_- ~_~ ^_^

****

Shikon: ^^ Ain't life grant? Read, review, and send questions/suggestions if you have any! We (me) emma waiting!! _(sighs happily)_ My lil brother is so…**TALENTED!**

Tama: Mew…meow…mreow… _(Trans: There's too many cats here…)_


	23. Jaken! What's with the new hairdo?

_(Camera Dudette comes into house with newspaper)_  **Camera Dudette:  Nat! (Shikon's real nickname)  Did you two see the paper couple of days(months) ago!? (newspaper reads 11/19/03, Ceres Courier)**

**Shikon:**  _(rolls eyes)_ No…  What about it?

**Camera Dudette:** ^^ You're in the paper for eating SNAILS!! ^^  on…11/7/03!!

**Everyone:**  _(gag)_

**Shikon:**  ^___^;;

**Camera Dude:**  So…you're famous now, Shikon?  _(Shikon shrugs)_

**Camera Dudes:** FYI: **_No one_** **_owns InuYasha and Co.  except Lady Rumiko Takahashi!_**  BUT!!  Shikon wishes to see the episode where InuYasha **_BARKS!_**

**Shikon:**  ^^  I read in InuYashaworld.com that InuYasha does that in one episode and I **_SO_ want to see it!!  He ****_BARKS!!_  He **_ACTUALLY BARKS!!_****

**Shiken:** _(rolls eyes)  Sis…we have the fighting game so we could…_

**Shikon:**  _(whines)_ But… IT ISN'T THE SAME!!

**Shiken:**  _(raises a brow)_  You're obsessed…

**Shikon:**  ?,?  No…I'm not… _(Everyone looks in Shikon's room to see homemade wallpaper of **InuYasha**)_

**Everyone:**  -_-;;  You're as good a liar as Miroku…

**Shikon:**  O.O … Oh! I also wanna see the Episode where **MIROKU PROPOSES TO SANGO!!**

**Everyone:**  -_-;

**Chibi-Shiken:**  _(sneezes)_  Otaku!

**Shikon:**  AND I'M PROUD TO BE ONE!! ^^ _(Everyone jumps Shikon and straps her into a street jacket)_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**Jaken…He found the Cure First! (NNNnnnOOOooo!!!)**

Neko watched Jaken as he tended to the imps of the garden.  Somehow, the insolent toad had taken an interest in gardening.  "Idiot, you'll kill the plant before you even grow it," Neko discouraged from her spot.  Jaken just glared at Neko as he watered his small garden with toxic.  "Moron.  You're watering your plants with poison.  You've all ready killed the plant, whatever it is."  Jaken just glared at Neko as he headed towards his next task:  Demon-version Chemistry.  "I wouldn't mix Grand Prix petals and Ivy leaves if I were you…" Neko taunted as Jaken just did that and the reaction was _mind_ boggling with a _hair raising result.  Neko nearly fell off the roof with laughter.  "Jaken got hair!!  Jaken looks like… a smaller version of Jinenji-kun!" declared Neko, still laughing._

Rin heard Neko's laughter and walked out of the stables to see what was so funny.  The very sight of Jaken made Rin's sides ache with laughter making her lose her balance and have her fall to the ground laughing.  Ah and Uh came out of their stable to see what Rin was laughing about and they started to neigh in laughter at Jaken also.  Soon…all of the palace attendants were on the ground laughing at Jaken because he looked so funny.  Not taking the laughter, Jaken attacked everyone with a blast of Hell's fire from his staff and marched away angrily.  Everyone still had the strength to put up a barrier for themselves and Ah and Uh had protected Rin with their own.  Rin was the first to stop laughing and told everyone to return to his or her chores while she went to console Jaken.  His appearance wasn't funny anymore to her but still hilarious to Neko and the other hanyo that stayed in the Tai-Inu-Yokai palace.

~~@~~

Rin found Jaken in his "secret" spot by the River of Styx, muttering to himself about how he would show everyone that he was useful and not just for babysitting a mere human like Rin.  "I should have listened to my mother and became a boatman…" Jaken finally said aloud.  Rin watched him as he began to reminisce in memories best forgotten…

~~@~~

                Sesshomaru stared dully out into the sea of great cloud that had made their way over to Mount Fuji-san.  He could hear his own little brother, InuYasha, from afar yelling and shouting about apologies and a certain wolf demon and old lovers and whatnots.  The Tenseiga at his hip and the Tetsusaiga at InuYasha's gave each of them an enhancement of their "imperfect" demon senses.  With the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru could mentally know what…or more likely, who was his brother's weakness.  "These chipmunks…have a strange way of ruining our lives, little brother," Sesshomaru commented to himself and looked down into the gardens to see his servants tending to their tasks.

~~#~~

Chibi-Shikon is now presently wanting to kill off the canine demons for calling the Chibi gang Chipmunks and training herself to become a Taijiya like Sango.  "You have to be eleven, Chibi-Shikon," Camera Dude tells her.  "Remember, Sesshomaru is a **dangerous demon!"  Chibi-Shikon stares at everyone like they're out of their minds.**

"Tell me something I don't know," she says and Camera Dudette tells her to "Osuwari."  "Awe…nuts…" Chibi-Shikon complains and sits down in her room without windows or doors.

~~#~~

                "Jaken-sama…what were you trying to make?" Rin asked as she stood next to him.  "Some sort of potion for Sesshomaru-sama?"  Jaken looked at her for a moment before looking back at the river.  "Well?"

                "I was trying to make a potion to cure Chibi-Chibi…" he mumbled.

                "Really?!" Rin exclaimed happily.  "Then…can I help!?"

                "Rin…it's _may_ not _can," Jaken corrected but Rin shrugged it off.  "And…I suppose you could help…"  Rin cheered happily and asked what she could do to help.  "Well…I need…" he pulled out a list and showed Rin what she could get from the humans.  Rin made up a song to remember what she was going to get from the humans, with the help of Neko, and ran off.  "Hehehe…Hopefully now, Lord Sesshomaru will think poorly of me not now!" Jaken prayed._

                Neko lied sleeping in a chandelier up in her room, waiting for something or someone to come and… "NEKO-ONEE-SAN!!!" screamed Rin as she burst into the Hanyo Neko bedroom.  The chandelier came crashing down to the floor with Neko completely terrified and unable to move to safety.  "Oh… Gomen nasai, Neko-Onee-san," Rin apologized sweetly.  "Demo…could we go to the village today?  There are some things I need—err…want.  Uh…Onee-san?"  Neko's skin and fur were drained from their color and every hair from head to tail was standing on ends.  "Oh… Uh… SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" Rin cried out as she ran from the room to leave Neko alone and find the lord of the palace.  Quivering and unsteadily walking to her bed, Neko cursed herself for not being careful of wishing what she wanted.  "ONEE-SAN!!" Rin called as she blasted into her room again.  "Can we go to the closest village and get some herbs!?"

                "Mreow!!" Neko screamed as she launched herself to the ceiling.  "RIN!!!  Do that again, and I'll place you into eternal slumber!!" Neko threatened.  "So your one and only will have to wake you with a KISS!!"  Rin squealed just think about being kissed.  'The girl's been reading too many European Folklore…' Neko thought amused as she let her claws return to normal and she fell on her bed, feet first.  "All right, All right," Neko complained.  "We'll go to Jinenji's.  I have to go to his village anyway and scout out the demon mice for the villagers."  Rin stuck her tongue out in disgust but latched onto Neko's back as she ran out the castle.  "Did you tell Sesshomaru-sama?" Neko asked.

                "Hai!  He said he'd kill you if you didn't take me to the village," Rin answered.  Neko groaned as she headed to the village and grabbed Jaken on her way there.  "Jaken-san!" Rin cheered.  "Ah…Onee-san, why are you bring Jaken-san?"

                "To get rid of his ridiculous hair," Neko answered and looked down at Jaken.  "Gonna complain, Toad?"  Jaken shook his head as Neko held on to him and Rin as they headed towards the "Herbal Village."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**Shikon:**  Sorry, Sorry.  It took a while for me to update because my Internet access has been taken away from me…

**Shiken:**  Cuz you don't do your homework…_(Shikon glares and slowly pulls out her katana to her brother)  Okay, I'll shut up now… _(hides in his own room and listen to Real Bout High School Soundtrack)__

**Shikon:**  Oh well…have any ideas on what's to happen next, send it to me by review (or email).  See you all later!!


	24. ChibiChibi KFight! Players, prepare you...

****

Shikon: Hiya pplz!! On today's menu, I'm going to have myself a **_BARREL of_** **_MOUTAIN DEW_** and a **_GREAT TOWER of PIZZA!!_** YEAH!! ^,^

****

Camera Dude #3: _(looks around da house)_ Okay…who gave Shikon the Mountain Dew?

****

Shikon: _(declares)_ **_NONE OF YER FRUITY-TOOTY-BOOTY NESTS OF BEES!!_** ^________^

****

Shiken: _(sighs)_ Sis is gonna have an actual _AMERCIAN_ meal… how strange…

****

Shikon: _(acting drunk @ da moment)_ Spark-leh-ing…Ci--dar!! Woohoo!! _(Whirls champagne bottle titled Sparkling Cider, Non-alcoholic)_ Hey!! Shiken! Get to bed! You are sick wid da flu! _(Shiken pulls raspberries at Shikon)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: _(sighs as stares out in space)_… I wanna have a Chibi K-fight…

****

Chibi-Shiken: Okay. Pull 'em up! _(pulls up fists to Chibi-Shikon)_

****

Chibi-Shikon: Not like that Baka! _(hits Chibi-Shiken with Frying Pan) _A Chibi K-fight with the InuYasha pplz.

****

Camera Dudette: And what does "K" in K-fight mean?

****

Shikon/Shiken/Chibies: *.* ^__^ The "K" in K-fight means… **_KENKA_** which means **_FIGHT!!_**

Camera Pplz: … Huh? 

****

Shiken: Don't you ppl watch or read **_Real Bout High School?_** _(to Shikon)_ I'll get to bed when I feel like it!! _(Shikon slowly draws Katana out of scabbard)_ And that time is now. Later! _(runs to bedroom)_

****

Everyone: … No comment

****

Shikon: No own InuYasha!! This is my disclaimer!! _(starts to wolf down pizza and mountain dew)_ _(hisses)_ In…flu…en…za… People!! You better get plenty of rest and EAT HEALTHY!! I **_DON'T WANT_** ANY OF YOU TO BE LIKE KIKYO!!

****

Kikyo: Hey!! . That's an insult!!

****

Shikon: Whatever…^.^

@@~~@@~~

****

Ah…Naraku… (Oh…hell…)

Naraku, minding his own business, was thinking of a plan to get rid of his nemesis, InuYasha, and his band if misfits when he felt something cold surround him. A type of… "Mist?! What is the meaning of this?!" he exclaimed as he felt the room grow large and him growing small. "What's the meaning of this?!" he demanded when he spotted something furry and blue. "What in carnation?!" he exclaimed but felt something _hard _strike his head and totally knocked him out.

~~~###~~~###~~~###

"This is getting really, really irritating…" grumbled InuYasha as he sat next to Kagome with her resting next to him on his shoulder. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you Kagome?" he asked and his answer was just a hum and soft snorting. "Grr…every stinkin' time…" he grumbled even more as he jerked his shoulder to wake Kagome up. "Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty. It's morning."

Kagome grunted as she cuddled even closer to InuYasha. "I don't wanna," she said as she continued to sleep on him.

"Such a baby…" InuYasha complained, making his friends laugh at the sight. "Hey! What's so funny?" he demanded. "We have to return to normal and get Naraku!" Shippo came up to him with a prepared cup of Ramen and gave it to him. "This better not be poisoned, Runt," InuYasha warned. Shippo shrugged as he continued to serve the others some ramen. "What are we to do if Kagome won't wake up any time soon?"

"Just chill out," Koga answered. "Those chipmunks are bound to make an appearance to us. We'll maul them to make us return to normal." His optimist attitude didn't fool anyone and InuYasha said it so. "Hey!! I'm trying to be—"

"Save it, Wimpy Wolf," InuYasha replied. "As long as we're like this, we're helpless. Even with Shikon Jewel Shards."

"Something tells me that we're going to an unfortunate encounter with Naraku sometime soon…" Sango commented as she cuddled closer to Miroku. "It will be unfortunate and fortunate for us." _"Bet the 'Chipmunks' got him too…that would be hilarious!"_

###~~~###~~~###~~~

"Give me a 'K!' Give me an 'F!' Give me an 'I,' a 'G,' an 'H,' and a 'T!' What does it spell!? K-fight!!" cheered Chibi-Shikon as she walked along the forest holding a bottle titled, "Toxins." Inside the bottle contained 'Pure Evil.' "Tama-chan, why are you coming with me to see the Chibi-Shikon Hunters?" Chibi-Shikon asked the demonic lynx walking beside her. Tama didn't reply as they approached an isolated location in the middle of the Wolf-demon territory. "Keh heh-heh-heh," Chibi-Shikon chuckled when she heard and felt a wolf's presence around her. "I'll just…leave the bottle of "Pure Evil" right…here," she said opening the bottle and placing it on the ground. "Let's go hide, Tama-chan. In a few days, we'll see a k-fight!" Tama sighed; other people's pain was Chibi-Shikon's entertainment… she thought.

The wolves that spotted Chibi-Shikon were a part of Koga's clan and scurried away to inform their master where they had spotted her. Being a "magical creature," Chibi-Shikon made them forget where they knew she was hiding in once they reached the isolated land. "You saw her where?!" exclaimed Koga and turned to InuYasha. "Hey, mutt! Wake Kagome up and let's head out! We've located one of those chipmunks!" (Chibi-Shikon: who you callin a chipmunk?!) InuYasha and company followed Koga to where his wolves told him he could find one of the chipmunks but only found a bottle. "The heck?" he questioned and looked back at his wolves. "You sure you saw one of them chipmunks here?" he asked them and they nodded.

Chibi-Shikon giggled as she cast her magic onto the bottle and have whatever was inside to manifest into their true forms. "Ki—Kikyo!?" InuYasha and his friends exclaimed. "Kagura?!"

"Naraku!!" Koga exclaimed in shock as the trio woke from their slumber and spotted each other.

"What in blazes?!" exclaimed Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagura at once looking down at themselves.

~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~

****

Shikon: Sorry for the delay!! _(Dodges sharp objects from fans of story)_ I was **_BUSY!!!_** First off, I had writer's block. Second, I had to go to a wedding. Third, it's **_CHRISTMAS!!_** Forth, I have a Birthday party to plan. Fifth …

****

Shiken: _(dull)_ We get the picture…

****

Camera Dude: So…what's happened now?

****

Shikon: Nothing of importance

****

Chibi-Shikon: k-fight, k-fight, k-fight!!

****

Chibi-Shiken: Okay…shut up now.

****

Camera People: Read and Review!! Buh-bye and pray that Shikon will not take so damn long in writing the next chapter and posting it up. Ideas are highly praised and wanted!!


	25. Before the Fight, Kagura becomes

**Camera Dude:**  Uh…question!!  Before **_Chibies_** final finale, can we get a couple of more chapters of **_how_** Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagura turning into chibies?

**Shikon:**  _(thinking…)_  I guess…never thought about it before…Mini me!

**Chibi-Shikon:** _(being cute)_  Hai/Hi!!

**Shikon:**  Do the disclaimer.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  We own everything!!** _(Bunch of lawyers comes in and thwacks Shikon on the head.  They all look like Totosai!!)_**  Ouch!!  Mommy!!  **HHHEELLPP MEE!!**

**Shikon:** _(Sighing)_  Do I have a right to say, "Serves you right?"  _(everyone nods)_

**Camera Dudette:**  You just did. _(goes to save Chibi Shikon, say thing that they didn't let her finish.  Lawyers step back away from the ground)_

**Chibi-Shikon:**  As…I was saying before I was **_rudely_** interrupted. _(glares at Lawyers and clears throat)_ We own everything **_not_** associated with the Anime/Manga world or any world for that matter.  _(lawyers disappear)_  Except our own world!!  I am the **_QUEEN_** of **_MY AWESOME LITTLE CIRLCE!!_**

**Camera Dude #1:**  _(awed)_  Uh…huh.  How old are you, Chibi-Shikon?

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Old enough to be in High School.  _(Everyone nods, skeptic, and slowly walk away from her…)_

**Camera Dude #3:**  How many of you think that Chibi-Shikon's had **_too_** much New Year's sparkling cider?  _(# of ppl raise their hands)_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**How Kagura came to be!  Chibi-mode that is…**

Kagura POV:

                That good-for-nothing Naraku!  Keep sending me into battle with InuYasha just to test out how strong InuYasha is…  Well…Yeah, InuYasha is strong but…WHY CAN'T HE GO AND FACE INUYASHA HIMSELF, HUH!?  If I have to face that hanyo one more time…let me die before I escape!!  I hear leaves rustling behind me and I spontaneously fan towards the sound, trimming the trees until they are bare.  A child's laugh fills the air… could this be another offspring made by Naraku?!  "Who's there?" I demand, looking around.  "Are you another one of Naraku's offsprings come to spy on me?"

                The child's laughter grows louder.  By the sound of the voice, I could tell it's a girl.  "Don't you wish, huh?" she asks from her hiding spot.  "But I'm not a part of Naraku…I _so_ hate him.  He's been creating a lot of trouble for my favorite Shikon Shard Hunters."  I smirk.  'Her favorite Shikon Shard Hunters?  What a stupid name to call InuYasha and his friends…'

                "Who are you then if you're not in cahoots with Naraku?" I ask.

                "Me?" comes the reply and the girl makes her appearance in front of me.  "My name is Chibi-Shikon."

                I stare skeptically at her.  "Chibi-Shikon…" the girl nods.  "You're name…is Chibi-Shikon."  The girl nods again.  "What kind of name is that to give to a child?!" I ask and walk away.  "Go home.  You annoy me."  I could hear the girl grunt and run after me.  "What do you want?!  Go away."

                "What so wrong about naming a kid _Shikon_?" Chibi-Shikon asks.  "So my momma and I were named after the Shikon Jewel… no one really cares.  What cha doing?"

                "Thinking, now go away."

                "Awe…that's no fun…"

                "It's lots of fun.  You should try it."  This brat is starting to annoy me more than that Jaken…

                "I can read your thoughts…" she sings.  "And I'm not as annoying as Jaken!  I could tell Neko to kill him for you if you want."

                "Don't waste your breath…how are you going to bypass Sesshomaru?"

                "Easy!!  He's not with Neko, Rin, or Jaken.  They're in that village over there." The girl, Chibi-Shikon or another, points to the upcoming village.  "Come on!  I'll introduce you to Neko!  Though…I bet you've already have met her.  She's a hanyo-neko and hates Jaken just as much as the next person."  She grabs my cloak and I follow her reluctantly.  What could this girl possibly be up to?

~@~

Chibi-Shikon POV:

                I have to put Jaken out of commission!  He's going to ruin everything!!  I have to stop him or…Hello!  I could sense female Naraku demon aura right over there!  Kagura, just the b/w-itch I need! She could kill the stupid frog-…err…a toad- with one swift blow of her fan!  The way her energy is flowing the way is does when she's confused…it really ticklish…  But anyway!  I have to put a stop to Jaken or it's Buh-bye for the "Chibies" Series!!  My laughter catches Kagura's attention and asks me if I'm an offspring of Naraku's.  "Don't you wish, huh?" I reply back to her.  "But I'm not a part of Naraku…I _so_ hat him.  He's been creating a lot of trouble for my favorite Shikon Shard Hunters."  I see her smile a bit.  I guess she thinks that 'Shikon Shard Hunters' is a dumb name to call InuYasha and his crew.  She asks me for my name and I tell it to her.  She doesn't believe what my name is and I ask her what's wrong with being calling 'Shikon.'  Just to get on her nerves, I ask her what she was doing.  I know she's thinking, she thinks I'm just as annoying as the stupid toad!  What an insult!  She tells me off and I tell her about Neko and how she could kill him for her if she wanted.

                "Don't waste your breath…how are you going to bypass Sesshomaru?"

                "Easy!!  He's not with Neko, Rin, or Jaken in that village over there."  I point to a village a few yards away and take her cloak, pulling her towards the village.  Her powers are what I need to…ahh…wait a minute… I smile sinisterly… I could make her chibi…

~#~

Author POV:

                Oh woe is the wind sorceress in the company of the "Chipmunk" – (Backstage:  (mallet)**_ker-pow!!_**  **Shikon:**  Ow!!  Chibi-Shikon!!  Cut it out or I cut off your arms!  **Chibi-Shikon:**  I no chipmunk!!)  Her fate of becoming a chibi had become most likely as she and Chibi-Shikon entered the village.  Neko had quickly picked up Kagura's scent and told Rin to hide while she and Jaken took care of some things by themselves.  "What?!  Why should I help you!?" Jaken asked.

                "If you don't help me, you're as good as dead, toad," Neko answered, glaring daggers at him as she waited for Kagura to face her with the Chibi Copy, Chibi-Shikon.  "Well, Well, if it isn't Kagura.  In cahoots with that squirt, Milady?" Neko asked.  Kagura grunted as she snapped her fan against her arm, a sign that she wasn't for Neko.  "Well, what do you want?"

                "Neko-san…you are demon, can you not sense what I want?" Kagura asked.  "There is nothing.  Though, it is unusual for me to say this, but I've come to see Rin.  May I?"  Neko nodded and made a path for Kagura leading towards Rin.  "Thank you."  _"And could you get rid of Jaken while I'm gone?"_ Kagura asked telepathically.

                _"It will take a while,"_ Neko replied.  _"But not to worry.  I've killed him at least four times in these pass weeks.  This should be easy as rice cakes."_  Kagura nodded to her as she walked away and towards Rin.  The little girl's squeal of laughter seemed overjoyed to see the wind sorceress come to see her.  Meanwhile, Chibi-Shikon glanced over to Jaken to see his notes of making an antidote for her potion.  'Oh…I don't think so, toad,' Chibi-Shikon thought and pushed him to the ground.  His notes flew from his hands to the air and slowly glided downwards in a neat and tidy pile in Chibi-Shikon's hands.

                "What do you think you're doing you chipmunk?!" Jaken yelled and was socked into the sky.

                "Chibi-Shikon's Special Technique!  Toad Roasting Over an Open Fire!!" Chibi-Shikon yelled as she punched him.  "Die, you stupid toad!!"  She tore apart the notes and let them fly away in the wind while Jaken started to fall into the bonfire in the center of the village.  His screams for help were like music to Chibi-Shikon's, Neko's, and Kagura's ears.  "Hmm…I heard Frog Legs were good in Europe…" Chibi-Shikon stated aloud and dug into her kimono for a bottle.  'Now where did I put it…' "Oh yeah!!  Mina!!(Everyone!!!) **_SSSSLLLLEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!_**" Holding the _Clow Card **Sleep**_ in her hand, Chibi-Shikon cast the spell to make everyone sleep until she had her business gone and done with.

~

                In three hours time, Chibi-Shikon was nowhere to be found, nor Kagura!!  Rin started to wail about her missing "Auntie Kagura" while Jaken, overcooked and crispy but still alive, blew smoke and coughed a little telling them that they needed to go back home.  "Why?  We're almost done with the groceries," Neko said to him.  "After we get the cocoa beans then we'll go home."  Jaken had to wait patiently until Neko was done with her shopping and headed home.

                Once at home, Sesshomaru scold Jaken for being late and having him punished by _cleaning_ the entire castle _by himself_.  "Oh my lord Sesshomaru…how could you do this to your humble servant?" Jaken whined.

                Rin giggled as Sesshomaru carried her to the dinning room.  "Easy, Jaken-baka, he just did!!" she said.  "Hurry up so you can eat!!"  Tear-eyed, Jaken went right to work about the castle and didn't stop until late in the evening when everyone had gone to bed.  Jaken had to eat leftovers and Neko almost felt sorry for him.  Not as much sorry so she make him dinner but enough to just feel it and ignore it in a minute.

@

                Late in the night, after Jaken's punishment was over, Jaken started to research again to make the antidote for his master and all that was aquatinted with him.  Sesshomaru would have forced him to help his brother if Jaken didn't agree to it.  "Oh my poor, poor soul…" Jaken pitied himself in grief.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Shikon:  **So sorry about the lateness.  Had this invisible block in my head and I had to juggle with two stories.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Jaken will not delay the K-FIGHT!  He is forbidden to stop it!!

**Shikon  -_- **Yeah…we know that.  Good attack though.

**Chibi-Shikon ^,^**  The two stories mommy's juggling!  **_Chibies_** and **_Cross Between the Past and Present_**(known to have title changed whenever she feels like it)

**Shikon:**  Eh…check it out too, plz!?  I really, really, really like to have reviews (in both stories) so I can have ideas on what to do about certain characters.  Thanks a million!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Read, Review, and I give you hugs!!  Bye-bye!!


	26. Don't call me Vadi!

**Shikon:**  Uh…**_GOMEN NASIA, MINA!!!_**_(bowing her head in apology)_  I was so caught up with my **_Cross Between_** story that I…_(friends gasp horrified)_…I forgot about **_Chibies_** and what I was going to do…

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Serves your right, momma!  Forgetting your own child…how could you!?

**Shiken:**  _(dully)_  She just did.  Apparently she's really angry at herself for "killing off" the main characters in it, one of them being Higurashi Kagome.

**Everyone: **WHAT!?  Girl, you better bring them her back…ALIVE!!

**Shikon:**  _(ducks under a table)_  Chill, chill…Kagome's not dead…just…in suspended animation for a little while.  _(Everyone jumps Shikon in rage while front door opens to reveal two new people)_

**Mystery Person #1:**  _(points at the group)_  Do I have to stay with those morons, Valdimarian?  You can't be serious!!

**Mystery Person #2:**  Only for a little while, Vadimirin.  Shikon-chan won't let anything happen to you.  (_Thinks_:  hopefully…)

**Vadimirin:**  (_glares at Valdimarian while fighting continues in the background)_  Do I _really_ have to stay with these morons?  _(group of girls spot Vadimirin and start to run to him)_

_Shikon spots the two new guys._**  Shikon:**  _(yells)_  HEY!!  ISN'T THAT (place boy band/male artist here) OVER THERE?!  _(Girls turn around and run in which ever direction Shikon points while group of girls are now replaced with group of guys.)_  Kuso…

**Chibi-Shikon:**  HEY!!!  ISN'T THAT (place girl band/female artist here) OVER THERE!?  _(guys run in which ever direction Chibi-Shikon points leaving, Shikon, Vadimirin, and Valdimarian with her)_  YAY!!  THE NEWBIE IS A Q.T.!  And he looks like a cross of InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Yoko Kurama!!

**Valdimarian:**  Except he's part cat, part fox, and all hanyo.  Wears a blue haori and has short ebony hair.  Whatever you do…_(whispers to Shikon)_ Don't call him Vad or Vladimir.  _(Shikon nods while Chibi-Shikon hears and becomes a pest to Vadimirin)_

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Hey Vadimirin, can I call you Vad?

**Vadimirin:**  No…

**Chibi-Shikon:**  How about Vladimir?

**Vadimirin:**  No.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  How about V-daddy?

**Vadimirin:**  (_Smiles)_  Absolutely.  _(Chibi-Shikon smiles, Vadimirin's smile fades)_  NOT!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  What about Vadi?

**Vadimirin:**  No.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(whines)  _why not?

**Vadimirin:**  _(in a low and deadly voice)  _Call me anything besides my name, and you shall die…

**Chibi-Shikon:**_  (excited)_  REALLY!?  K3WL!!

**Shikon:**  He's…quite a character…  _(Valdimarian agrees but about Chibi-Shikon)_

**Valdimarian:**  Well, I'd better get going and work on….ya know.  I'll be checking up on you guys sometime around.  See ya!  _(Goes back to his realm leaving Vadimirin behind with the girls)_

**Chibi-Shikon:**  … hey Vadi…

**Vadimirin:**  Don't call me that.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(points out)_  But you answered…_(Vadimirin groans)_  I'm going to capture Naraku, wanna help me?  _(Vadimirin thinks about it)_  Come on… you look like Inu-kun anyway.  Play decoy while I shot him with my shrink ray gun.  _(Vadimirin continues to think about it)_  Hey!  Maybe we could get Kagome to kiss you also!!  That would be so sweet!!  Having Kagome confuse you with her cute cuddly widdle puppy would be so wicked cool!!

**Vadimirin:**  Tempting…very tempting…to ruin InuYasha's love life or to make it better…that is the question indeed…  But I'm not like that, so screw the idea of using me as your--

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(ignoring Vadimirin) _Next we get at Kikyo, too!  So if you hate her as much as I do…having her see you, thinking that you're InuYasha, kissing Kagome, instead of her… _(Sees Vadimirin on the floor apparently tripped over)_  Huh?  Are you okay?  _(Vadimirin groans as he gets up and prepares to strike Chibi-Shikon on the head)_  Well anyway, you'd be InuYasha for a day or two and--

**Shikon:**  Hold it!!  Evil plans are planned out in the Evil Planning Room, if you're going to make someone's life miserable, go to their world and do it there!!  _(Chibi-Shikon grabs Vadimirin's hand and head over to the InuYasha World)_

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Come on, let's get this going!  First off…Naraku!!  Let's hop to it, Vadi!

**Vadimirin:**  _(angry)_  DON'T CALL ME THAT!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  You answered!!  (_Vadimirin calls Chibi-Shikon a Chipmunk)_  Hey!! Don't call **_me_** that!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

**Shikon:**  Through the talking, I didn't even put up a disclaimer!  I'm so ashamed…Well here it is!

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!!  Vadimirin belongs to Valdimarian (check him out also!!), and InuYasha…well if you don't know all ready, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!  Others that are mentioned here does not belong to me!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

**Evil Incarnate!  Your turn to shrink, Naraku!!**

Odango-dumplings

                "Don't you ever stop talking?" Vadimirin asked annoyed as he and Chibi-Shikon appeared in the Feudal Era.  "You're starting to annoy me with your yakking."  Chibi-Shikon looked up at him, stopping her talking for a little while as they approached the Hitomi Clan Castle.  "Okay…we're here at this moron's castle.  What now?  As much as some people want him dead and make _me_ do it, I want out."  Chibi-Shikon giggles as she pulls out her shrink ray gun.  "Now I really want out…"

                "Awe…you're no fun.  Where's your sense of adventure?  You're Hanyo!  You go after bad guys!  Or…bad gals…" Chibi-Shikon replied

                "You're an idiot…" Vadimirin breathed.  "You're a girl, don't you…er…doesn't Shikon go after the bad boy types?  Why can't she be doing this instead?!"

                "Eh," Chibi-Shikon shrugged.  "She hates Naraku.  Can't stand him, thinks he's a complete idiot. Next to Hilter, might I add.  Naraku isn't as smart as what's-his-name from Final Fantasy VII.  Anywayz…what does that have to do with anything?  You better be nice about my mother or you're going to become a _chipmunk_ as well."

                "You're weird…" Vadimirin intentionally insulted.  "You and your 'mother.'"  Sighing, Vadimirin used some of his magic to change into InuYasha and told Chibi-Shikon to be queit.  "You're shrieking is hurting my ears, Chipmunk!"  Chibi-Shikon shut her mouth instantly.  "Are you Rin or Chibi-Shikon?  Don't do that."

                "Do what?" Chibi-Shikon asked as she jumped onto his back and hid under his now silvery white hair.  "Pull a Rin?"  Vadimirin nodded.  "Awe…but it's fun to cosplay someone else.  It annoyed my Shikon's friends when she kept pulling a Haruka from Sailor Moon.  Scared one of her gal friends when she started getting too close to her.  Actually made her gal friend's crush jealous."  Vadimirin sighed.  "Are you bored?  What are you going to use if a fight brake out?"

                "My sakabato, why?" Vadimirin asked holding it up.  "You expecting that we're going to fight?"  Chibi-Shikon shrugged as she stayed hidden in his hair.  "Oh, you're very helpful, Chibi-Shikon."

                "Vadi…." Vadimirin groaned.  "Disguise me as Kagura.  Naraku will be on to us if he only sees you."

                "No…He'll just think InuYasha's an idiot for coming here alone," Vadimirin stated.  "Fine.  I'll disguise you, but I'm not wearing that stupid collar that says _Kagome's Little Puppy_!"  Chibi-Shikon sighs as she puts away the black doggy collar into her pocket while Vidimirin changes her appearance into the Wind Sorceress.  But Chibi-Shikon managed to put the doggy collar on him anyway.  "Chibi-Shikon… YOU'RE DEAD!!"

                "Pi?  PIKA!!" Chibi-Shikon screamed as she ran away from him while he drew his sakabato and started to run after her.  "Hey!!  I was just playing, Vadi!!  Don't kill me!!"

                "I WARNED YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!"

                "BUT YOU ANSWERED!!"

                "CAHAREL!  GET HOLD OF HER SO THAT I CAN KILL HER!!" Vadimirin summoned and a small cat-like creature with fox ears and wings appeared.

                "Hey!  It's Nall from Lunar Silver Star Story!!" Chibi-Shikon declared.  "Can he turn into a dragon too?!"  Vadimirin catches up with Chibi-Shikon, and tries to slash his sword at her.  "Somebody save me from this Evil Hanyo!!"

                "EVIL!?  I'LL SHOW YOU EVIL!!" Vadimirin yelled angrily dispelling their disguises and continued to run after her.  "GET BACK HERE!!"

~~@~~

                Seeing some of the forest around his castle being destroyed, Naraku wondered if it was another group of demons trying to get a hold of his share of the Shikon Jewel.  He thought the creatures fighting in his territory were very annoying and sent some of his demon wasps to get rid of the pests.  It had been a week since he last heard from his "daughter" Kagura.  Kanna had not heard anything from Kagura but that didn't matter to her, she had no emotions what so ever.  "Something is targeting all that have any connection to the Shikon Jewel…" he pondered.  "Who ever this _something_ is has done me a great deal of relieving me of InuYasha and his clan of misfits."

                "Master Naraku…" Kanna spoke in a low voice.  "Someone is at the front gate…It's Kagura and InuYasha…"  The two walked in to the room with InuYasha bind by a rope made with a type of metal that could not brake so easily.  "Kagura…why have you brought InuYasha here?  You know that he wants our master dead…"

                'Kagura' hid a small sinister smile.  "Kanna, may you please leave us?  I wish to speak to Naraku alone with InuYasha present."  Kanna looked back at Naraku then left.  "You are not Kagura nor InuYasha…" Naraku stated after being left alone.  "Don't you know the danger of you being here in my presence?"

                "Yeah we did," said 'Kagura' as she changed into Vadimirin, "but the damn girl just wouldn't listen."  'InuYasha' transformed into Caharel and a tied up Chibi-Shikon as she yelled angrily through her gag.  "Well, anyway, seeing as how you're without aid, Chibi-Shikon might as well take the honor of shrinking you down to _odango_ size.  Caharel, untie her will you?"  Caharel cut the binds around Chibi-Shikon and she instantly went on a shooting spree.  "BAKA-CHIBI-SHIKON!!  WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!!" Vadimirin yelled angrily as he dodged her shots.  Laughing hysterically, Chibi-Shikon 'accidentally' shot Vadimirin, Caharel, and Naraku, knocking Naraku unconscious with the added super positively charged Holy Bullets of Kazuma's Shell Bullet (from S.Cry.ed).  After shooting Vadimirin and Caharel, Chibi-Shikon stopped laughing and started at them as she stuffed Naraku in a flask and corked it, then started to laugh again.  "I am so going to kill you after this, Chipmunk…" Vadimirin growled as they disappeared in Chibi-Shikon's Vortex of Portals.  "For the record, I hate acting and dressing as a woman!!"

                "But you were so cute, Vadi!!" Chibi-Shikon declared.  "The cutest guy ever to dress as a woman!  Besides the Suzaku Warriors from Fushigi Yugi, minus Mitsukake."

                "Are you comparing me to a queer?!  That's just wrong, Chibi.  I don't flow that way!"

                "But one can't help to think that way," Chibi-Shikon stated.  "Anyway, who old are you?"

                "Old enough," Vadimirin answered.

                "How old?  Like Peirs from _Golden Sun: Lost Age_ old?"

                "Does it matter!?"

                "Oh…poppycock!  You're no fun.  InuYasha-wannabe…"

                "Hey!  He's a dog, I'm a fox cat."

                "No, you're a foxy cat."

                "Okay, shut up now.  We're almost there.  You're such a brat…turning _me_!  Me of all people into a three foot shrimp, like you!"

                "That's un-called for! I happen to like my form, thank you very much!"

                "Yeah…until you're stepped on like a roach…" Vadimirin commented gazing elsewhere and spots a world where there is nothing but girls.  "Hello…"

~

                "Jaken!!  Your bath is ready!!" Neko called out as she walked around the palace to find the toad in Sesshomaru's Studies.  "Ya know, if Master Sesshomaru finds you here, you're a dead toad?"  Jaken nodded as he continued to read.  "And you know that too much studying will cause your head to explode?"

                "You made that up!" Jaken announced.  "You wretched girl!  I'll show you some respect!"  Neko's eyes glowed green as their surroundings darkened.  "But that will have to wait," he said as he returned to studying.  "Go away, Neko.  Can't you see that I'm busy here?"  Neko nodded.  "What do you want?"

                "You're bath is ready," she repeated.  "After being fried and slashed and poisoned and slashed and dead, Master Sesshomaru wants you to take a bath.  You smell like a skunk."  Jaken exclaimed a 'What!' and glared at Neko.  "Well…it's true.  When was the last time you had a bath?  Master Sesshomaru wants you to bathe right away."  Neko held her nose as she picked up Jaken by the collar and flung him out of the room and soccer kicked him all the way to where he was to bath.  After a few minutes of stalling in the water, Jaken smelled something good cooking.

                "Hey…wench, what is being made in the kitchen?" Jaken asked Neko.

                With a smile, Neko asked, "Frog Stew."

                "Frog stew…hm…" Jaken replied as he settled down into the water letting the information sink in.  "WHAT?!?  FROG STEW?!?"  Jaken looked down at his 'tub' and saw the carrots, cabbage, mushrooms, and other vegetables, and like a scene from Loony Toons, Jaken launched himself out of the pot and onto the ceiling, cursing at Neko.  "How dare you make a stew out of me!?" he yelled.  "I'll have you be reminded that I am Lord Sesshomaru's retainer!"  Neko noticed that the chandelier Jaken hung from was beginning to give away to his weight and tried to warn him.  "No!  You listen to me girly!  As long as you live within these walls, you will also obey me!"

                "But…Jaken-baka…" Neko tried to say when Jaken came crashing down back into the pot.  "The chandelier is very unstable.  You shouldn't hang from it."  Seeing that he couldn't hear her, Neko continued to cook Jaken until he woke up again…in front of Tama-chan.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Shikon:** You lost Vadimirin?!  Where was the last place you saw him, Chibi-Shikon?

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Uh…I think by the _Happy Lesson_ portal… _(back door opens, Vadimirin enters)_  Vadi!! Where have you been!

**Vadimirin:** _(sighs happily, has lipstick on)_  Oh. My.  God--Dess!!

**Shiken:**  Hey!!  No fair!!  One of the goddesses granted him a wish!!  He got to frenchy a goddess!

**Vadimirin:**  You know…some guys just have all the luck.  Thank god I was one of them!!

**Chibi-Shiken:**  Good luck trying to get back there…Shikon's gonna…wait, Shikon doesn't care if you do go over again as long as you help Chibi-Shikon get hold of the others to start this Chibi-Fight.

**Vadimirin:**  Chibi-Fight?

**Chibi-Shiken:**  Shikon called it a 'K-fight.'  It's suppose to be a modern day school thing that she just put in for it heck of it.  Everyone in Chibi-mode in _InuYasha_ are sucked into a fight for Chibi-Shikon's twisted pleasure.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  It's not for pleasure!  This story is too light!!

**Vadimirin:**  Oh…well anyway…I'll just tell everyone to Review and thank them for reading but…one of you guys should do it…

**Shikon:**  Go right ahead, Vadimiri.  I'll have to work on my other story anyway afterwards.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  DON'T FORGET ABOUT US, SHIKON!!


	27. Angel Devil Everything is not what it se...

**Shikon:**  Konnich wa, mina!!! _(bowing head in greeting)_  Gomen, Gomen, I didn't meet to take so long for updated.  I've finally caught up with some of my homework and at the same time, fighting off my friends, whom are guys, that are infatuated with me.  Kinda scary when you're the only girl in a group of guys.  But anyway!  _(door opens and Valdimarian walks in)_  Valdimarian!!  Hi!!

**Valdimarian:**  Hey, what's up?  Just came into check on Vadimirin and see if you hadn't killed him yet.  _(sees Chibi-Shikon and Vadimirin playing InuYasha on PS)_  You shrunk him….

**Shikon:**  We had a freak accident shoot him with a shrink ray gun…

**Chibi-Shikon:**  I am not a Freak Accident!!

**Vadimirin:**  Yes you are.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Shut up!  Vadi!!

**Vadimirin:**  Chipmunk

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Eat Dragon Twister!

**Vadimirin:**  _(gasps)_  How dare you kill Shippo!  You brat!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(Dances her own victory dance)_  No one can defeat InuYasha!!

**Vadimirin:**  _(glares)_  …

**Chibi-Shikon:**_  (excited)_  Rematch?

**Shikon:**  ^,^;;  They've been at it since they got back…__

**Valdimarian:**  They look like a cute pair in chibi mode…

**Chibi-Shikon/Vadimirin:** _(Turn sharply to their "parents" angered)_ **_DO NOT!!_**

**Shikon:**  … ^_^

**Valdimarian:** ….  u_u Shikon-chan, mind if I have Chibi-Shikon in my realm for a while?

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(hears and looks over to them)_  I'm going to be in someone else story?!  YAY!!

**Vadimirin:**  _(groans)_  You can't be serious, Valdimarian!  You're going to have this Chipmunk hang out with me and Caharel!!  This is going to change my life completely!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(ignoring Vadimirin)_  Wicked cool!! I get to hang out with Vadi and Caharel and all his friends while annoying the heck out of him!  This is going to be so much fun!!  Of course I have my duty here to shrink-atize the remaining main characters and…Yay!  I can't wait!  This is going to so fun!  Aren't you excited, Vadi!?  I get to stay with you for a while!!

**Valdimarian:**  _(Smiles apologetically to Vadimirin)_ She'll provide a change in the story a little.  Don't worry about it.  Besides, whatever I say, goes anyway.  So…Vadmirin, you got yourself a new partner!  (_thinking:_  But she'll just be doing the Disclaimer…;) )

**Vadimirin:**  _(yells to the sky)_  NNNOOO!!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(smiles)_  Awe…you know you like the idea of having me around, Vadi.  Come on!  Let's go get Kikyo, now!

**Vadimirin:**  _(Petrified, thus turned to stone)_

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(Still smiling while dragging Vadimirin to the portal of InuYasha)_  Awe…come on!  It's not going to be **_THAT_** bad.  Ja matte, Oka-tachi!!

**Shikon:**  _(waves to Chibi-Shikon as they disappear)_  Don't get yourselves killed.

**Valdimarian:**  What are the chances of them being killed anyway?

**Shikon:**  Hm…I don't really know.  Chibi-Shikon's favorite thing to do is _hit_ and _run_.

**Everyone:**  You've proved that throughout this story… u_u _(Sh__ikon:_ ^_^_)_

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

**Shikon:**  I shan't forget about the Legendary Disclaimer of Ra(men!)

Disclaimer:  Me own nothing!!  Vadimirin and Caharel belongs to Valdimarian (check him out!), and InuYasha…well if you don't know all ready (then you're stupid…J/K!! Don't kill!)  InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

**Angel?  Devil?  Kikyo gets a make over!!**

                "What's a-matter, Vadi?  Don't you like the idea of having me around?" Chibi-Shikon asked shyly as they appeared in the Feudal Era.  "Don't you like me?"  Vadimirin groaned as he mopped around following Chibi-Shikon reluctantly.  "Well, I like you.  You're cool.  Even if you are a demon, that looks like Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho who is a fox demon…Hey, what's wrong?"

                Vadimirin looked over to her and said, "Take a wild guess, Chipmunk…I'm three feet tall, my tail looks like a shrub, for all I know, I look like a lynx!"

                "I like lynx…" Chibi-Shikon stated looking up at the sky for soul skimmers.  "They're kinda cute for felines.  Not as big as Kirara when she's a full yokai but still…"

                "Who asked you for you opinion, Chibi?" Vadimirin asked.  "What gave you the idea of shooting things at random when we were in Naraku Territory anyway?!"  Chibi-Shikon glanced at him starting to feel sorry for what she did to him and apologized.  "Oh forget it.  What's done is done.  Can't do anything about it," he replied serenely.  "Got any idea were Kikyo might be?"  Chibi-Shikon shook her head as she looked around.  "I doubt we could see her skimmers, Chibi.  How are we going to find any?"  Chibi-Shikon took out a mini computer and started to analyze the area around them.  "Where's you get that?"

                "I _borrowed_ it from Sailor Mercury," Chibi-Shikon answered.  Vadimirin stared at her skeptic.  "I had Chibi-Shiken make it for me while he made the Shrink ray gun."

                "He sure is a techie," Vadimirin commented.

                "Nah, Shiken just made him that way," Chibi-Shikon commented.  "We chibies are magically generated.  Super-clones, kinda.  We can do anything our _parent _thinks of.  Sometimes we have a will of our own.  Shikon watches and reads **_Scryed_** sometimes and thinks of us Chibies as the Altered version of a person.  Course it's not really a fact but that's what she wants to believe.  She's a kooky person that way."  Vadimirin shrugged, not really listening to her.  "Well anyway, you're not listening to me so…Enough of that stuff, let's go find Kikyo!"  Vadimirin sighed as he agreed and followed Chibi-Shikon to where the mini computer directed her.  "Are you bored?"

                "Take a wild guess…" Vadimirin replied.

                "You're mean…"

                "Sure I am…" he replied sarcastically.

~@~

                Kikyo spotted Vadimirin and Chibi-Shikon from the trees and instantly thought that Vadimirin was InuYasha and wondered what he was doing with a little girl.  Chibi-Shikon could hear her thoughts and glanced around trying not to let Kikyo know what she knew.  "If I tell you to _sit_, would you transform into InuYasha and me into Kagome while you slam yourself into the ground, Vadi?" Chibi-Shikon asked in a whispered.  "I think Kikyo's found us and thinks you're InuYasha."

                "Hell no," Vadimirin answered.  "Not unless you call me by my first name…and remove this stinkin' Dog Collar!!"

                Chibi-Shikon pouted.  "But it looks so good on you, Vadimirin…a real bad boy."

                "I feel like some Gothic wearing this!!" Vadimirin protested.  "You even put a dog tag on it with my name!!  I. Am. Not. your. Pet!!"

                "Awe…guess I'll just have to activate the spell I put on it then…" Chibi-Shikon pouted.  "O…"

                "I…"

                "Su…"

                "Hate…"

                "Wa…"

                "YOU!!"

                "Ri!!"

                "Gwah!" yelped Vadimirin as he felt the collar yank him to the ground.  "I…am **_SO_** going to get you for this!!"

                Chibi-Shikon crouched down next to him and just smiled.  "No you won't," she replied happily.

                "Oh yes I will," Vadimirin replied.

                "Not," she commented.

                "Will."

                "Not."

                "Will."

                "Not."

                "Will."

                "Not."

                "Will."

                "Not."

                "I will, and that's final."

                Chibi-Shikon giggled.  "You're cute when you're angry, Vadi."  Vadimirin flustered, telling her to shut up as he stood and changed their appearances.  "So is Caharel, but I still wanna know if he turns into a dragon like Nall from Lunar Silver Star Story."

                "You're insane…" Vadimirin replied.

                "Takes one to know one."

                "Shut up."

~@~

                "Hm…so InuYasha has learned how to change appearances…" Kikyo told herself.  "He's having too much fun hanging around that Kagome girl.  I must take her out of the picture…but how?"  Her serpents hummed a suggestion and Kikyo thought about it as she followed them to a lake.  "It would be dangerous to attack her when InuYasha is close by…"  She drew her bow and arrow as they found a place to rest.  "So…I shall kill her from a distance!" she told herself as she hid behind a tree

                "KONNICHI WA!!" Chibi-Shikon announced hanging from a limp on the branch above her, startling Kikyo beyond the dead.  "Now you see me…"  Chibi-Shikon shot Kikyo with her shrink ray gun, in stun-mode, and flipped downwards to the ground.  "Now you don't!  Vadi-kun!!  I caught Kikyo!!"

                "You sound like you caught a pokemon…" he replied as Chibi-Shikon shrink Kikyo small enough to fit into the bottle she had.  "And did I just hear you call me _Vadi-kun_?"

                "Yup!  No one's allowed to call you Vadi-kun except me!!  And…Caharel…but me mostly!!"

                "Uh…huh…aren't you a little possessive nowadays…"

                "Shut up…"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Chibi-Shikon:**  YAY!!  Mommy!  Mommy!!  Guess what!! _(Vadimirin and Chibi-Shikon walk/burst into the house)_

**Shikon:**  You caught all one thousand pokemon?  ^_^ My little Pokemon master ^_^

**Chibi Shikon:**  _(snaps)_  In your dreams!! _(smiles)_ I have Kikyo in a bottle!!  Now to set the stage for Chibi-Kenka!!  Vadi-kun!! You're helping!!

**Vadimirin:**  Do I have to?  What's with the _Vadi-kun_!?  It's Vadimirin!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Just **TWO** more chappies and you get to go back to where you came from, Vadi-kun!  And I don't care what your name is, I'm calling you **_Vadi-kun!!_**

**Chibi-Shiken:**  Yeah…and Chibi-Shikon is going to cry about it afterwards because her **_boyfriend_** is going bye-bye.  _(Mr. Mallet Meet Chibi-Shiken's Head)_  ::swoon:: o,O O,o _(Chibi-Shikon stares onwards while Vadimirin gags and gets hit too)_

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Read and Review, please!!  _(Sees a banana split on the table)_  **MINE!!**__

**Shikon:**  HIRAIKOTSU!!_(giant boomerang barricades Chibi-Shikon from the banana split)_  **IT'S FINALLY MINE!!  YEA!!  **_(grabs sundae and runs for her room)_

**Vadimirn:**  This is a very…very…very…mentally unstable household… u_u

**Everyone:**  you said it… u_u

**Miroku Worshiper #1:**  Doesn't _Vadi-kun_ sound like _Vatican_?

**Vadimirin:**  _(uses Mallet of Supreme Justice on Miroku Worhiper #1)_  I am not a palace for the pope!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _Vadi-kun_ is my nickname for him!  No one's allowed to use it but me!  Unless they want to meet MSP!_ (pulls out Mallet of Supreme Punishment)_ _(everyone backs away cautiously)_


	28. Chibi Kenka Stage Set!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(shrieking)_  I can't believe I said that!!  Out loud too!!  My life is ruined!!

**Vadimirin:** _(to Shikon)_  What's she yelling about?

**Shikon:**  Nothing of importance ^ ^  You two should get going

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(perks up)_  Oh yea!  Vadi-kun!  Let's go!

**Miroku Club Vice President:**  Um…we just lost our president of the Miroku Fan Club, Lady Shikon.  Does that make me, President now?

**Vadimirin:** _(happy to hear the news)_  HELL NO!! I'M THE PRESIDENT NOW!!  And as President, we shall make a bigger and better Shrine to Miroku Kami-sama!!

**Chibi-Shikon:** T.T You're going to make a temple to Miroku?

**Vadimirin:**  Not just an ordinary temple, Chipmunk.  A castle!!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Vadi-kun is making a Vatican for Miroku…really…

**Shiken:**  Chibi-Shikon's jealous!!

**Chibi-Shiken:**  Run away!!

**Camera Dude #1:**  On with the story!!  Vadimirin-sama, we'll handle it from here.

**Vadimirin:**  Cool!  Ja!  Let's go, Chibes.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Matte, Vadi-kun! _(runs after him)_  Is Caharel a dragon in disguise, Vadi-kun?

**Caharel:**  Why do you keep asking that?!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW!!  _(turns around and calls for Tama-Chan)_  Tama-chan!!  We're going to see Kirara-neko-sama!  Come on!

**Tama-Chan:**  Meow!!  Me mew reow rew!!! _(trans:_ Wait!! I have a gift for Kirara!!)

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Hurry it up then!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

**Shikon:** I shan't forget about the Legendary Disclaimer of Ra(men!)

Disclaimer:  Me own nothing!!  Vadimirin and Caharel belongs to Valdimarian (check him out!), and InuYasha…well if you don't know all ready (then you're stupid…J/K!! Don't kill!)  InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

**Chibi-Kenka!!  Stage Set!**

_Flashback Chapter Twenty-five:_

                "This is getting really, really irritating…" grumbled InuYasha as he sat next to Kagome with her resting next to him on his shoulder.  "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you Kagome?" he asked and his answer was just a hum and soft snorting.  "Grr…every stinkin' time…" he grumbled even more as he jerked his shoulder to wake Kagome up.  "Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty.  It's morning."

                Kagome grunted as she cuddled even closer to InuYasha.  "I don't wanna," she said as she continued to sleep on him.

                "Such a baby…" InuYasha complained, making his friends laugh at the sight.  "Hey!  What's so funny?" he demanded.  "We have to return to normal and get Naraku!"  Shippo came up to him with a prepared cup of Ramen and gave it to him.  "This better not be poisoned, Runt," InuYasha warned.  Shippo shrugged as he continued to serve the others some ramen.  "What are we to do if Kagome won't wake up any time soon?"

                "Just chill out," Koga answered.  "Those chipmunks are bound to make an appearance to us.  We'll maul them to make us return to normal."  His optimist attitude didn't fool anyone and InuYasha said it so.  "Hey!! I'm trying to be—"

                "Save it, Wimpy Wolf," InuYasha replied.  "As long as we're like this, we're helpless.  Even with Shikon Jewel Shards."

                "Something tells me that we're going to an unfortunate encounter with Naraku sometime soon…" Sango commented as she cuddled closer to Miroku.  "It will be unfortunate and fortunate for us."  _"Bet the 'Chipmunks' got him too…that would be hilarious!"_

###~~~###~~~###~~~

                "Give me a 'K!'  Give me an 'F!'  Give me an 'I,' a 'G,' an 'H,' and a 'T!'  What does it spell!?  K-fight!!" cheered Chibi-Shikon as she walked along the forest holding a bottle titled, "Toxins."  Inside the bottle contained 'Pure Evil.'  "Tama-chan, why are you coming with me to see the Chibi-Shikon Hunters?" Chibi-Shikon asked the demonic lynx walking beside her.  Tama didn't reply as they approached an isolated location in the middle of the Wolf-demon territory.  "Keh heh-heh-heh," Chibi-Shikon chuckled when she heard and felt a wolf's presence around her.  "I'll just…leave the bottle of "Pure Evil" right…here," she said opening the bottle and placing it on the ground.  "Let's go hide, Tama-chan.  In a few days, we'll see a k-fight!"  Tama sighed; other people's pain was Chibi-Shikon's entertainment… she thought.

                The wolves that spotted Chibi-Shikon were a part of Koga's clan and scurried away to inform their master where they had spotted her.  Being a "magical creature," Chibi-Shikon made them forget where they knew she was hiding in once they reached the isolated land.  "You saw her where?!" exclaimed Koga and turned to InuYasha.  "Hey, mutt!  Wake Kagome up and let's head out!  We've located one of those chipmunks!" (Chibi-Shikon: who you callin a chipmunk?!)  InuYasha and company followed Koga to where his wolves told him he could find one of the chipmunks but only found a bottle.  "The heck?" he questioned and looked back at his wolves.  "You sure you saw one of them chipmunks here?" he asked them and they nodded.

                Chibi-Shikon giggled as she cast her magic onto the bottle and have whatever was inside to manifest into their true forms.  "Ki—Kikyo!?" InuYasha and his friends exclaimed.  "Kagura?!"

                "Naraku!!" Koga exclaimed in shock as the trio woke from their slumber and spotted each other.

                "What in blazes?!" exclaimed Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagura at once looking down at themselves.

End Flashback 

                "Holy…you guys are TINY!!" InuYasha yelled as he started to laugh himself silly.  "Oh Kami-sama!!  I'm gonna die of laughter!!"  Naraku did not stand for InuYasha's attitude so he made the first attempt for his life.  Kikyo saw the attack and deflected it with her Soul Skimmers.  "InuYasha!  Pay attention!" Kikyo scold.  "You're in the presence of the enemy!"

                Kagome growled.  The only enemy she could see was Kikyo… but with Naraku present, she would have to deal with Kikyo in a later time.  "Kagome!  Where's Naraku's Shards!" Koga asked.  "I'm going to take it from him!"  Kagome nodded and scanned her enemy while InuYasha abruptly stopped laughing and glared at Koga.  "His chest!" Kagome answered and Koga ran towards Naraku.

                "I don't think so, Wolf!" Kagura yelled as she used her fan to throw him off.  "Dragon Dance!  Coming right at you, Kagome!"

                Kagome gasped but quickly regain her posure and shot right through the attack and straight for Naraku's heart, if he had one.  "I don't' think so, little girl!" Kikyo yelled as she deflected her arrow.

                "Which side are you on, Witch!" Kagome yelled angrily.  "InuYasha's or Naraku's!?"  Kagome prepared another arrow, this time aimed at Kikyo.  "If you say Naraku's, I will **_KILL_** you!"

~~

                Up above a tree, Chibi-Shikon, Tama-chan, Vadimirin, and Caharel are amazed by how InuYasha-ish Kagome could be.  "Must be from all that time she hang out with him…" Vadimirin assumed.  "She has to work on her cursing though…"  The three agreed but became wide-eyed when they saw Kagome actually attack Kikyo!  "Oh…Shit…"

~~

                "Kagome!  What are you doing?!" InuYasha yelled becoming defensive of Kikyo, which of course turned out to be a very **BAD** idea.

                "InuYasha! Osuwari!!" Kagome yelled angrily picking up a dagger from somewhere off the ground and deflecting the arrows that were shot by Kikyo.  "Is that all you can do, You **Dead Witch**!!"  The quartet on the tree gasped and was wondering what had happened to the real Kagome.  "Come back here!!"

                "You ignorant child, I shall kill you with one strike!!" Kikyo yelled as she took aim with her bow and arrow and released her shot.  With so much energy built up inside her, Kagome created a force field around her and deflected Kikyo's arrow.  "You…wretched girl!!"

                "Take's one to know one!" Kagome replied as she placed three arrows to her bow but before Kagome could release them, everyone's souls were being sucked into a void.  "Nani!?  Kanna!" Kagome yelled.

~~

                "Awe…just when things were getting good too…" Chibi-Shikon complained.  "The stupid mirror girl…always ruining the fun…"

                "You should have placed her in a bottle then…" Caharel advised.  Vadimirin didn't say anything as he ate popcorn and watched the human girl-fight between carnation and reincarnation.  "Vadimirin, don't you have anything to say?" Caharel asked.  Vadimirin just shook his head.  "You're a hopeless reck when it comes to human cat fights…you stay way…"  Vadimirin just popped another popcorn into his mouth.

                "Anyway…if I did that, the story would be longer," Chibi-Shikon replied.  "Tama-chan, let's get her!"  Tama roared in agreement and the two went down to the battlefield, pass the InuYasha group and went for the kill.  "Chibi-Shikon to Tama-Chan Special!!  Anti-Anti-Aura!!" Chibi-Shikon hopped onto Tama-Chan's back and dove into the mirror.  "The Chipmunk!!" InuYasha and Koga yelled.

                "I am not a CHIPMUNK!!" Chibi-Shikon yelled.  "Chibi-Chibi-Chibi mizugusuri Spray!!"

                "SAY WHAT?!?" everyone yelled.

~

                "Did that dimwit used Chibi-Chibi Power?!" Koryu exclaimed watching the entire scene from the safety of Shikon's house.  "What the hell is she thinking!?  What is that anyway?!"  Around him, everyone except Shikon shrugged.  "Shikon!! What did she do?!"  Shikon just smiled as they watched.  "Shikon!!  Shikon!!"

~

                Mist surrounded everyone in the playing field.  It was difficult for anyone to see what was in front of them and where would the next attack come from.  "Kagura, blow this mist away," ordered Naraku.

                "Everyone!  I'm going to suck this mist away!" Miroku informed as he and Kagura released their attacks at the same time.  When the mist cleared, Kanna and the Chibi-Copy were nowhere to be found.  "Is everyone all right?" Miroku asked his friends and allies.  They nodded, concerned about themselves while Chibi-Shikon and Tama-Chan returned to the tree.  "So…what exactly did you do, Chibi?" Vadimirin asked.  Chibi-Shikon smiled as she showed him Kanna in a bottle, unconscious.  "You're violent, you know that?  Are you sure you're a girl?"  Chibi-Shikon went to strike him on the head for asking such a stupid question but decided against it.  "Okay…so you have some self-retraint."

                "You deserve to get hit, Vadimirin…" Caharel commented.

                "Who's side are you on?!" Vadimirin asked.

                "No one's.  I'm nurtral.  The fight's on again…"

~~

                While everyone was fighting Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo, Koga noticed a smell lingering around the battlefield and tried, succeeded really, into getting InuYasha's attention.  "Hey, InuYasha," Koga called.  "You smell that?"

                "Depends…I smell Naraku, Kagura, and Wolf," InuYasha answered dully with his mini Tetsusaiga out in full.  "I'm going to kill Naraku with one swing of Tetsusaig and return to my true size!  Baku…Ryu—"

                "InuYasha!  Attack that tree over there!!" Koga yelled, pointing to where Chibi-Shikon and her friends harbored.  "It has that Mini-Copy!  That Stinkin' Chipmunk!!"

                "I AM NOT A CHIPMUNK!!" Chibi-Shikon yelled angrily giving away her location instead of running away.  Vadimirin and the two cats with him gasps and paled to what Chibi-Shikon was willing to do because Koga called her a Chipmunk!  "Baka Okami!!"*

                "What!?" Koga yelled and darted towards the tree.  "Anata Baka Chibi ike ike!!"*

                "SAY WHAT?!" Chibi-Shikon screamed.  "Temae…Baka Yaro!!*  Okama!!"*

                "Hey!  I **have** a female for a mate!!"

~~

                Shikon's close friends gasp at the level of Japanese profanity Chibi-Shikon is using against the Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe.  "You don't say…" Camera Dude Number one breathed.  "Shikon…"

                "Yeah?" Shikon replied.  "You guys want to know what did they just said?"

                "Translation please!!" a Sango Fan wearing a Zodiac Cancer shirt demanded.  Shikon just stared on at the television, not wanting to tell them what they just said to each other.  "Shikon!!" everyone complained.

                Camera Dude Number Two just laughs, knowing what they had just said to each other.  "Just watch, you guys.  Chibi-Shikon is on a roll of getting on Koga's nerves."  Everyone grumbles as they continue to watch.  "Chibi-Shikon is just showing us Shikon's true colors," he added happily.

                "Jigoku e ike,"* Shikon mumbled to Camera Dude Number Two.

                "I don't want to," he replied simply.

                "Then…Shut up!"

~~

                "Chibes, you better watch what you say to Koga…" Vadimirin warned.  "Mind you, he's a wolf demon and you're just a… a… human that was psychologically cloned."  Tama-chan and Caharel agreed with Vadimirin.  They could feel hidden power within Chibi-Shikon and they were thinking about Chibi-Shiken's warning…

                "No one gets away with calling me a Chipmunk except a selected few!" Chibi-Shikon growled as a copy of the Tetsusaiga appeared in her hand.  "You're a dead Mutt, Koga!!"

                "Bring it on, Brat!"

                "Chibi-Shikon!"  An unknown power began to grow within Vadimirin as he watched Chibi-Shikon and Koga engage into a fight to the death.

~~

                "You do know that Chibi-Shikon has blown a circuit right, Shikon?" Camera Dudette number One asked.  "She's gone out of hand."

                "Not my problem," she answered as she read through all the translated manga of InuYasha on the Internet.  "Let's switch cameras to Sesshomaru's Castle shall we?"  Shikon grabbed the remote from the Cage of No Return and flipped the channel to Sesshomaru's Palace.  "We haven't been able to check on them for a while…"

                "HEY!!  WE WERE WATCHING THAT!!" hollered everyone around the television  "What's gonna happen next?!"

                "Shaddup!!" Shikon barked and everyone grew silent.  "Oh!  We should have Vadimirin and Caharel there in this scene too!"  Pressing random bottoms on the remote control, Vadimirin and Caharel faded out from the tree and faded in Neko's room.

~~@~~ Sesshomaru's Palace ~~@~~

                Baffled from what just happened, Vadimirin and Caharel found themselves in a woman's bedroom.  "Oh…Kami-sama…" Vadimirin cursed smelling the scent of Sesshomaru close by.  "If Sesshomaru finds us…"

                "He won't care," informed a muffled female voice underneath them.  "Would you mind getting off of me?  I'm trying to sleep here!!"  Startled to finding himself on a bed, on top of a girl, Vadimirin and Caharel quickly jumped off and made a landing for the floor, apologizing.  "Forget it about it…" the girl muffled as she snaked her way out of the covers.  "Who are you anyway and how did you get in my room?  You two better not be a bunch of perverts or I'm going to kill you."

                "It's not like that!" Vadimirin defended.  "We just…appeared in your room.  We didn't know it was your room in the first place!"

                "That's the truth," Caharel added.  "Our apologies, Miss.  We'll be out of here, once we know where exactly where we are."

                The girl didn't buy any of their tales.  "Yeah right…" she said as she poked her head out.  "You two haven't answered who you were and if you don't answer in ten seconds, I'm going go into my Kami-form and—"

                "Take a chill pill, Kitty-Cat," Vadimirin interjected.  "My name's Vadimirin and this is Caharel.  We're from Valdimarian no Sekai.  Okay?  We told you ours, so what's yours?"

                "Neko," she answered and threw back the covers over her head.  "Now get out. I'm trying to think of a way to kill Jaken in my sleep."

                "Can we help?" Vadimirin asked.  "I know some really useful potions."  Neko stared at him for a while, one ear raised up while the other ear laid low forming a sort of 'L' shape with her ears.  Neko's tail swished back and forth behind her until she mentally commanded it to wring her waist.  "You won't regret it, Ko-chan.  Promise!"

                "Don't make promises you can't keep, Vadi-kun," Neko told him as she climbed out of bed.  "Fine, I'll let you create the potion while I hang out with Rin.  The little girl's been tugging at my tail since she saw Sesshomaru-sama as Ko-Inu-Yokai."  Vadimirin nodded as he followed Neko and pulled a "Miroku" at the last minute as she walked out of the doorway.  "Hey!" Neko yelped, jumping away from him.  "That was un-called for!"

                "Sorry," Vadimirin apologized.  "My hand wonders."

                "Sure it does…" Caharel commented un-amused.  "I would not expect anything else from someone who idolizes the Monk Miroku."  Vadimirin made a quick swipe with his fist to meet Caharel's head when Neko bumped into Vadimirin as Rin rammed herself into Neko.  "Neko-san!!  Jaken-baka wants to see you!  He said he found the cure for Chibi-mizugusuri!"

                "Great!  Tell him to make **A LOT**," Neko told her happily and Rin darted towards Jaken's room.  "Vadi-kun, you wanna come and help?"

                "For you my dear?  Anything," Vadimirin replied and followed after Neko.

                "Vadimirin's lost it…" Caharel stated and received a bump on the head.  "He's really lost it…and to a Neko-hanyo too…"  'Must you fall for the fullest girls, Vadimirin?  What will your parents say?' Caharel wondered as he flew after the two.

~~@~~ Battlefield Chibi-Kenka ~~@~~

                "Get back here and return us to our true form!!" yelled InuYasha with is Tetsusaiga flying at her.  "Bakuryuha!!"

                "Dragon Dance!" Kagura attacked aiding InuYasha's attack towards Chibi-Shikon.  "Return us to our true form or die!"  'That _thing_ is the source of all our small-ness!'

                "You'll have to catch me!!" Chibi-Shikon yelled as she whistled for Tama-chan.  "Tama-chan!  Let's get out of here!"  Tama-chan agreed as she dropped a little gift in front of Kirara and scooped Chibi-Shikon onto her back as they flew into a portal leading them home.  "Tama-chan, where's Vadi-kun and Caharel-san?"  Tama-chan mewed to her that the two had disappeared suddenly.  "I bet Mama knows where they are…"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Shikon:**  One more chappie to go!  Unless I extend it without notice and that's very, very bad… All of you are going to call me a liar and I don't like that…  I'm not a lawyer!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Mama!! Where's Vadi-kun and Caharel!?

**Shikon:**  I don't know!  Why are you asking me?!  They were with you when you left!

**Camera Dude #1:**  What are we going to tell Valdimarin?  That we lost his kid and muse?

**Shiken:**  IT WAS BECAUSE SHIKON WAS PLAYING BINGO WITH THE REMOTE!!

**Chibi-Shiken:**  WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!  RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

**Miroku Worshiper #69:**  Uh…Miss Shikon, we have completed rebuilding the Miroku Temple.  Is there anything else you wish to have rebuilt?

**Shikon:**  Hum…no that's it.  Thanks!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Vadi-kun is not a goat, Camera Dude #1!

**Camera Dude #1:**  I didn't say that!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  You called him a kid!  _(sobs)_

**Everyone:**  Oooh…you made Chibi-Shikon cry!

**Shikon:**  Gyah!?  Where's all these Love Hina people come from?!  Shiken!  Get rid of them!

**Shiken:** _(transforms into Hopposai from Ranma ½)_ Come to me my pretties!! _(girls run)_

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(acting lost)_  Vadi-kun?!  Vadi-kun, where are you!?

**Shikon:**  -_-;;  You all have read, now please review, knowing well enough that **_I WILL LOVE YOU!!_**  ^ ^ (I'm being an airhead, please give me credit for effort, thank you)

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Valdimarian!!  Can Caharel transform into a **DRAGON** too?!

**Caharel/Shikon:**  Why do you keep asking that?!

**Chibi-Shikon:**  BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW!!  Chibies will not come to an end until I know!!

**Everyone:**  _(annoyed)_ CHIBI-SHIKON!!


	29. Finale

**Chibi-Shikon:**  _(shrieking)_  Gayh?!  Neko turned traitor?!  How could she steal Vadi-kun from me!!  _(cloth containing chloroform knocks Chibi-Shikon unconscious)_

**Shikon:**  _(holding Chibi-Shikon in her arms)_  Awe…man…SHE'S HEAVY!!

**Camera Dudettes:**  _(shrieking)_  Shikon-sama!!  What did you do to her?!

**Shikon:**  _(tosses Chibi-Shikon into it)_  Goodbye and good riddance!

**Camera Dudes:**  Gyah!?  Shikon-Sama!!  OUR STAR!!

**Valdimarian:** _(walks in just in time to see portal close and Camera Dudes are having a Panic attack)_  Uh…I won't ask.  Today's the last Episode of Chibies, right, Shikon?

**Shikon:** ^^ Right!  You going to stay and watch with us, Valdimarian?

**Valdimarian:**  Sure.  Are Vadimirin and Caharel going to be using their Kami-forms?

**Shikon:**  I don't know…Should I let them use their powers?

**Miroku Club Members:**  HAIL THE ALL POWERFUL VALDIMARIAN!!  CREATOR OF OUR GREAT PRINCE VADIMIRIN!!  SUCCESSOR OF MIROKU KAMI-SAMA!!

**Chibi-Shiken:**  Run away!!

**Camera Dude #1:**  Dude…did you like…go to Shikon's school last night? (3/26/04)

**Camera Dude #3:**  No.  Why?

**Camera Dude #1:**  They had like an American Idol, Bulldog Style at her school and MAN!!  I thought I was going to lose my hearing!!

**Camera Dude #3:**  Seriously?!  Awe… but was the cute girl on wheels there and was she good?

**Camera Dude #1:**  Dude, she as there.  She was great!  But…

**Camera Dude #3:**  But what dude?

**Camera Dude #1:**  I didn't stay to see who won…  _(Everyone trips over)_  I hope it was the girl on wheels.  Danielle, I think her name was…

**Valdimarian:**  -_-;; How in the world did you get friends like these people?  And what kind of school do you have?

**Shikon:**  ?,?I have…no freaking clue…for both questions!

**Valdimarian:**  Anyway, Shikon, no cursing allow in this chapter, you got me?

**Shikon:**  Awe…and I was having so much fun just letting Chibi Shikon have her way…

**Valdimarian:**  Yeah right…Don't forget your disclaimer.

**Shikon:**  I own nothing!!  Except Chibi-Shikon!  And she willing to terrorize your story!  _(thinking:_  Now that I think about it…Chibi-Shikon is more like Rini aka Chibi-Usa from Sailor Moon…**BEFORE** she got her powers as Chibi Moon aka Mini Moon)  _Thinking out loud:_  I hate it when People call Chibi-Moon "Mini Moon!"  That sounds so **QUEER**!!  And …**WHAT THE HELL IS A _BACKSLASH WAVE_?!**

**Camera Dudette #1:**  That's the Bakuryuha in English, Shikon.

**Shikon:**  **_QUEER!!_**  It's evil!!  Naraku status!!  Worse than "Wind Scar"!!

**Valdimarian:**  _(walks casually away from Shikon)_  Chill, Chill, Shikon.  All those Translators are going to have what's coming to them soon… Just be patient.

**Shikon:**  _(sighs)_  Wish I was a voice actor…I wanna be the guy that fell for InuYasha and Miroku!  He's funny!  And disturbing… ^^

**Valdimarian:**  Really… T.T

**Shikon:**  _(Munching on Pixie Sticks)_  I wonder if Kagome ever brought Pixie Sticks and Pocky to the Feudal Era for Shippo…

**Everyone:**  -_- Do you want Shippo to be diabetic, Shikon?  _(Shikon: _u_u_)_

**Shikon's "Girlfriend" #1:**  Shikon, which is your favorite season of Sailor Moon?

**Shikon:** ^^ Sailor Moon's First Season!!  All the way!!  Queen Beryl was the **_BEST_** villain ever!!  She actually **_Succeeded_** into **_Killing_** the good guys!!

**Queen Beryl:** And I would do it again if **_only_** I didn't die too!

**Shikon:**  Queen Beryl…I feel you… Now go away and get Moon dusted or something!  This is all about **_InuYasha!!_**

**Queen Beryl:**  Fine then…be that way!!

**Shikon:**  _(thinking:_I wanna do a Sailor Moon Cross with InuYasha but…should I make Naraku and Beryl go together and go after the Shikon Jewel and the Silver Crystal?)  …………

**Valdimarian:**  I am just an innocent bystander… _(Sees an attractive Sango fan)_  Ooh, pretty… _(Goes to follow then "kidnaps" Sango fan into going to his world)_

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Chibi-Kenka Part 2!!_**

                Chibi-Shikon found herself in someone's room and it smelled of _cat_ mixed with _fox_.  Something was not right in the room she was in and turned around to see Vadimirin **sleeping_ with_** Neko and let loose a high pitch screeching scream waking them up.  "Vadimirin, you…two timer!!" Chibi-Shikon screamed as she formed a **_BIG_** mallet out of thin air and made a swing to use it on Vadimirin.

                "Chibi-Shikon!  Matte!!" Caharel called out snatching the mallet away from the "little" girl.  "It's not what it seems, Chibes.  All the rooms were taken by the servants of Sesshomaru's castle!"

                "Yeah!  And Neko offered!" Vadimirin added.  "Don't beat me to a pulp unless you know the details, little runt."

                "Say what!?  So I wasted all my energy just being worried about you?!  You jerk!!" Chibi-Shikon yelled and threatened to beat him with a second mallet but Carahel used his overgrown wings to push them away from each other.  "Let me at him Cerberus!  I'm going to make mince meat out of him!!" Chibi-Shikon yelled getting really upset and fuming.

                "Let's just see you try it, Chip," Vadimirin taunted though he was afraid of Feminine Rage.

                Chibi-Shikon nearly took him on his offer when Neko broke into the argument.  "Will you two stop it?!  You guys sound exactly like InuYasha-Sama and Kagome-Sama."

                "Not unless I tell him to…**_OSUWARI!!_**" Chibi-Shikon yelled causing the dog collar around Vadimirin's neck to glow and send him out of bed and slamming to the ground.

                "Kuso!!" Vadimirin yelled.  "I am not a pet dog!!"

                "You're still related to the canines," Neko stated leaning over the bed at him.  "And you wear a cute collar, so you are a pet dog, Vadi-kun."

                "Hey!  That's my nickname for him!  You can't use it, Neko!" Chibi-Shikon yelled.  "You're forbidden to!!"  Neko giggled as she stuck her tongue at Chibi-Shikon, making her see demonic red.

                "Chibi-Shikon, Neko is more skilled in battle than you are," Caharel informed holding the girl back.  "To fight her is like signing a death wish."  Chibi-Shikon grunted as she held back her built-up magic.  "And what did you call me?  Cerberus?  What is that?"  Chibi-Shikon's cheeks tainted with a bit of pink as she quickly looked away.

                "The three headed guard dog of Hades?" Neko questioned.  "Really…for a Mini-Copy, you sure have a lot of imagination…"

                "Like I care what you think," Chibi-Shikon replied.

                "Heh…what am I now?  Chopped liver?" Vadimirin asked getting to his feet.  "I feel rejected…"

                "Mew…you look good without a shirt on, Vadi-kun…" Neko cooed staring at him fondly.

                "Okay!!  Rated R!!  Moving on!!" Chibi-Shikon screamed as she hopped onto Caharel.  "You two frisky cats can do your own thing while Caharel and I go stalk Jaken!"  Neko and Vadimirin watched the two as they walked out of the room.  "You two go make a litter or something!"

                "Well I can't do that…" Vadimirin complained.  "I'll be going home in a few after this…"  Neko gasped and started to laugh.  "What?" he asked her but she continued to laugh.  "Hey, this is no joking matter here, Kitty-cat!"

~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~

                "Jaken-sama…what cha making?" Rin asked as she watched Jaken make something with Dragon's Blood, Unicorn's Horn, and Angel Feathers.  "Sesshomaru-Sama's favorite oden?  Looks icky…"

                "Silly girl, this is the anti-Chibi potion," Jaken stated.  "Here have a taste." He took a wooden spoon from shelves and dipped it into the pot and handed it to Rin.  "Here."  Rin looked at the spoon and nearly gagged taking a whiff of the odor.  "Here!  Take it!" Jaken ordered and Rin did, licking the spoon and then jabbing it into her mouth.  "Well?"

                "It tastes like Kagome-onee-san's Lollipops!!" she exclaimed.  "Strawberry flavor!!  Yay!!  Jaken-sama, can I have some more?!"

                "This is for that insolent hanyo and his companions, Rin," Jaken informed.  "It's suppose to taste like any flavor one adores and make whomever had the Chibi Curse big."  As Jaken started to pour the mixture into cups with sticks inside them, an adult Rin leaned over to get another taste of the mix.  "Gyah?!  Rin!  When did you get so big?!" Jaken exclaimed as Vadimirin and Neko walked in to get something to eat.

                "Why…hello there, gorgeous, and what might your name be?" Vadimirin asked taking Rin's hand into his.

                "Rin-chan?!" Neko exclaimed recognizing the mocha eyes, raven hair, and harvest scent of the girl as she pushed Vadimirin aside.  "When did you get big?!  You look like you're old enough to find a mate!!"  Rin looked confused as she shrunk to her original size.    "Oh!  Your clothes are torn! Vadi-kun, turn around!" Neko ordered.

                "Yes, Ma'am," he replied obeying her and looked up at the ceiling to see an old fashion mirror.  His cheeks reddened as he watched Neko take off her only kimono and wrapped Rin into it.  'Ah Kami-sama…I have to look away…Look away, Baka, look away!!' Vadimirn ordered himself to but couldn't make himself do it.  'Come on!  Look away!!  Resist Temptation, resist temptation!!'

                Neko felt something in the room heat up and looked at Vadimirin to see him looking at a mirror above them.  The only thing Neko had on was a bleached cloth and here he was STARING at her through the mirror!  "Vadimirin!!  Anata… **HENTAI!!**" she screamed using a "soft" kitchen mallet on Vadimirin while he darted away from her and jumped on top of the cupboards.  "You're worst than Miroku!!"

                "Hey!  I'm a healthy grow male!!" He replied.  "It's not my fault that you're—gyah!"  he ducked, dodging a flying knife just as Caharel and Chibi-Shikon entered the kitchen.  "Caharel!  Chibes!  Stop Neko!  She's going to kill me!!"  Chibi-Shikon just ignored Vadimirin as she took Rin's spoon and took a sip out of Jaken's potion.  "Gayh!  Chibes!  That's—"

                "Yummy!!" exclaimed Chibi-Shikon.  "Tastes like Chocolate!!  Here, Kero-chan, try some!"  She took another spoonful of Jaken's potion and held it out to Caharel to taste it.

                "Chibi, you've been calling me Kero-chan and Cerberus ever since you saw my true form…What's with the nicknames?" Caharel asked as he licked the spoon.

                "Chibi-Shikon habit, must give nickname or Chibi-Shikon will feel bad," she answered as she held the spoon for Caharel and watched Jaken pour the "pudding" into bottle sprays.  "Chibi-Shikon call Caharel _Kero-chan_, and sometimes _Cerberus_, because Caharel looks like Kero-chan from Cardcaptor Sakura when in true form.  Caharel is **_CUTER_** than Vadi-kun anyway!" she yelled showing her anger towards Vadimirin.

                "Hey!  I'm more well built that Caharel!" Vadimirin protested.  "My form is much more awesome than Caharel!"  But Chibi-Shikon ignored him as she hopped onto Caharel's back and flew out the window.  "Hey!!  Chibi-Shikon!!  Keh!  What's her deal?"  He turned to Neko laughing, and looked away.  "What are you laughing about, Neko?" he asked finding her holding back a laugh.  "I don't see what's funny, you know…"

                "Chibi-Shikon…" she laughed, "She…she took a mouthful of Jaken's Mizugusuri!!  Did you see her start to glow?!  She's not going to be _Chibi_-Shikon much longer!"

                "Nani?!  You serious!?  This I got to see!" he said and followed after them, transforming into his kitsune-kami-yokai form and sniffed the air for Caharel and Chibi-Shikon's scent.  Neko, too unskilled to control of her demonic blood to transform into her own neko-kami-yokai form, stayed behind to inform Sesshomaru and help Jaken while fighting the urge to just throw the toad out into the poisonous rose bushes and to leave him there until next New Year's Eve.  She informed Vadimirin that she would catch up with him after she took care of Rin and her clothes.  "Come on, Rin.  Let's see if there are some clothes around here," Neko said taking Rin's hand and leading her to her room.

~@~@~@~

                Meanwhile, Chibi-Shikon started to feel strange and felt her clothes begin to tear in some areas.  Caharel noticed nothing as he descended to the ground below where InuYasha and his acquaintances started to glow and return to their original forms.  "Nani?!  No way!" Chibi-Shikon exclaimed as she climbed off Caharel, perched themselves on a tree, and watched Chibi-Shikon's power of her Mizuguri fade away.  "Nani?!  What happened to my power!?" she exclaimed whining before she realized that her voice sounded more mature and adult like.  "AH?!  What happened to my voice?!"  Chibi-Shikon looked down at her body and found a fairly well built body of a woman.  "And my body?!"

                Vadimirin found Chibi-Shikon just in time to see her in a state of panic and started to laugh.  "What's wrong, Chibi-Shikon, or should I just say Oukii-Shikon?"

                Chibi-Shikon's eyes possessed fire within them as she declared, "Inazuma Yashuu!!" and brought down lightning to strike Vadimirin down before opening a portal and ran home.  Caharel called after her, after finding himself dragon-sized, and called Vadimirin an insolent moron for hurting her feelings.  "What did I do?!" he asked.  "All I said was—"

                "Vadimirin, we're going home," Caharel stated flying behind him and pushing him into the portal.  "This show is done with. Come on…"

                "Awe…but what about—and Neko—and…"

                "We'll ask Valdimarian to get you a girlfriend, now stop your yapping and let's go!"

                "No!!  I don't wanna leave!  The fight!  I wanna watch the fight!!  Caharel!!"

~@~@~@~

                Three Sacred Arrows came flying towards Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagura until they were canceled out by three other arrows, causing a big explosion between the good and evil.  Kikyo and Kagome had 'challenged' each other to a duel of arrows and in the eyes of viewers, they were in a standstill.  Nothing was going to happen soon to change the course.  Naraku's efforts to paralyze everyone with his Miasma proved futile with the two priestesses always purified the air with their attacks.  "Naraku!  Don't interfere!" they said in union.  "Less you wish to die with her!"

                "This grows boring…" Kagura commented as she opened her fan.  'This must end now!'  InuYasha noticed a change in the wind and saw the Kaze no Kizu.  'Come now, InuYasha…slice the wind…cut it open and release your most powerful technique ever!'  Koga noticed the change in the air as well and looked over to InuYasha.  He nodded to him as a sign to save Kagome before she was caught into the void.

                "Sayonara!!" Kagome and Kikyo exclaimed in union as they fired their shots.  InuYasha and Koga took it as a cue to interfere and InuYasha swung his Tetsusaiga into the void.  "Eh!?" the girls exclaimed as they tried to jump away but only Kagome was able to with the help of Koga.  A bright light lit the battlefield and in mere seconds, returned to its original lighting to fight the Evil ones gone.  "InuYasha…" Kagome growled full of antipathy.  InuYasha prepared himself for what was to come.  "**_OWUSARI!!_**"

                "Kagome-chan!  Don't be to rough with InuYasha!" Sango pleaded.  "The next attack between you and Kikyo could have killed both of you!"

                "Yeah!  But couldn't I, at lease, shatter her into millions of pieces?!" Kagome asked angrily and breathed deeply to release all her negative energy.  "I still want my revenge…"

                "Do not worry, Lady Kagome," said Miroku as he patted her shoulder.  "You'll get your chance…one way or another."

                "Over my dead body!!" InuYasha declared and was sat again.

                "You don't even know what I'm talking about, so shut up!"

                "You were talking about Kikyo, weren't you?!"

                "No, you moron!  Most of my attacks were directed at Naraku!  Kikyo wouldn't let me kill him!"

                "Uh…could we get back to my cave?" Koga asked.  "If none of you have noticed yet…we're back to normal."  With confused faces, everyone looked at each other to find their borrowed clothing had also 'grown' to fit their grown bodies.  "Let's go?"  Ayame replied that he didn't have to ask and they followed him back to their cave and dressed into their regular clothing.  "Let's call this a temporary alliance, InuYasha.  This won't happen again."

                "Yeah, whatever.  We're out of here."

                "Don't kill each other now," Ayame advised as the group went on their way, fighting battles that had nothing to do with Naraku or the Shikon Shards, and trying to keep peace between the half-demons and their human villages.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Mama!!  Look what Vadi-kun and Jaken-baka did to me!!!

**Shikon:**  Eh?!  (drops bowl of fruit to the floor)  what happened to you!?  You look like you could be a Tennyo from Ceres: Celestial Legend!

**Chibi-Shiken:**  (sprays Chibi-potion on her and Chibi-Shikon returns to "normal") Okay, you're back to normal.

**Chibi-Shikon:**  Not funny, Chibi-Shiken!  Where's Vadi-kun?!  I'm going to murder him!!

**Vadimirin:**  (Transforms into his god-form and runs away)

**Caharel:**  The wimp…Thanks for having us around for a while.  Hope you read our story, too, Shikon-tachi.

**Everyone:**  We will!  Sayonara, Mina!!

**Shikon:**  Awe well…this is the last chapter of Chibies, as promised…until **_YOU_** send me a **_DEMAND_** to continue the story or start some sort of squeal, which, I must say, I might not be so great compared to this story…but anyway!  So long, farewell, Adieu, Good bye, Sayonara, and all that crap we never get to say when someone dies.

**_THE END!! (OR IS IT?)_**


End file.
